


It Is Past Time

by GremlinSR



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Akatsuki Wins, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly fluff, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimples, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Brother-Sister Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto), sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinSR/pseuds/GremlinSR
Summary: Shikamaru and Hinata are sent back in time to save the world. They didn’t expect to end up in the Warring States Period, in bodies that don’t belong to them, with no idea how to go about completing their mission.Tobirama and Madara just want to know why these Hyuuga twins keep popping up and screwing with their clans' missions. They’re obviously up to no good and can’t be trusted. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I needed a time travel fix-it fic where Hinata and Shikamaru become siblings. Hey, we all want what we want.

Hinata leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. This wasn’t how she’d imagined the war ending. She never, not once, thought they’d fail. They’d been hiding out at the remote temple in Iwa for almost a full week. Obito’s forces had found them four hours ago.

Their orders were to keep Akatsuki's forces away from the temple at all costs. Everything hinged on buying enough time for the leaders of their resistance, though only Naruto and a few others knew why. Hinata wasn’t one of the few in the know.

Her unit had been fighting on the front lines for hours until commanded to fall back and recover by Kakashi only minutes ago. The pain of her multiple wounds was drowned out by the screams of her comrades still in the field and the smell of smoke.

Once the chakra pill she’d taken kicked in, Hinata would be able to stand and join them. Just a moment more. She licked her lips and wondered how it could have all come to this, knowing she was going to die - that they were all going to die.

In the first months of the war, she’d seen the same determination she felt in the eyes of those around her. Now, all she saw was exhaustion and heartbreak.

After Neji’s death, she’d been filled with an inner fire. She had wanted to make his sacrifice meaningful. Her father had been the next to die when he’d taken a hit meant for Hanabi. Then Kiba and Shino were surrounded and overwhelmed by White Zetsu while on a supply run. Hanabi was next. One by one, members of her clan fell until Hinata was the only Hyuuga left.

It was the same for most of the survivors. They’d all lost people they loved. Gaara’s siblings and most of his village was gone. Shikamaru, like her, was the last of his clan. There were a few Inuzuka left, including Kiba’s sister and mother. Sakura and Sasuke had died a little over a week ago to buy Shikamaru and Naruto time to escape an ambush. That’s what they’d all been doing for the past month - buying time.

“Hinata, there you are. Thank god, I was afraid Kakashi hadn’t found you.” Her eyes flew open at the urgency in Shikamaru’s tone. She scanned the area, but there were no enemies that she could spot, only her unit, and now Shikamaru.

“I need you to come with me,” he said. She took his hand without complaint and let him help her to her feet. She was struck silent at the lines on his face that hadn’t been there only a week ago. Shikamaru didn’t look like somebody who had come to deliver good news.

A flash of light and screams momentarily pulled her attention to the top of the wall surrounding the temple, but all she saw was smoke.

“Come on,” Shikamaru urged after barking a command at the people around them to hold the enemy back as long as they could. His hand was still around her own and she stumbled when he tugged her forward.

Hinata bit her lip but didn’t protest leaving her team, though she wanted to. Shikamaru was the general of the forces, Naruto’s second-in-command. If he needed her she had to go despite the pounding desire to fight with her comrades. To die with them. There was no hope that they would survive the wave of enemy crashing upon them. This was a last stand.

She followed Shikamaru through a side door of the stone temple and into a dark hallway. Hinata had never been this way. She’d always entered and left through the heavy wooden double doors in the front that led directly into the large worship room. The walls shook with an explosion and the lights lining the hallway flickered.

Shikamaru was practically running now, his hand damp around hers and his breathing ragged. They came to a set of stairs that smelled musty and looked wet in the low lighting and they barely slowed. Hinata, caught up in his urgency, careened down the stairs without pause, taking them three at a time, feet barely touching the floor.

She stumbled when they hit the bottom, but Shikamaru’s grip kept her from falling. The haze Hinata had been trying to think through was lifting as the chakra pill did its job, but her balance was still off.

“We’re almost there,” Shikamaru said in a low tone that wouldn’t carry.

The lights went out and they were dropped into darkness. She hesitated, but Shikamaru’s footsteps were sure, so she stayed close to him and kept moving. Dust rained down on their heads when the building shook again.

“They’re inside,” Hinata said after activating her Byakugan. She shivered when the dull flickering chakra that she’d come to associate with Zetsus in their original form became visible in the upper levels.

“Damn. We have to hurry.”

They went as fast as they dared in the pitch black and Hinata had to bite her lip to keep from asking what they were hurrying towards. The floor was angled downwards, the air growing colder the further they ran until Hinata was shivering and goosebumps had erupted over her skin. When Shikamaru stopped it was so abrupt that she slammed into his back. She winced and brought a hand up to her nose, eyes watering in reaction to the sudden pain.

He shifted and a series of knocks against wood sounded down the corridor just before the floor beneath her feet trembled again. The explosions were muffled now, but she could still hear them. Light illuminated the spot they were standing in when the door opened and then they were hustled through just before it slammed shut behind her.

It only took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Shikamaru dropped her hand and strode to a raised dais on the far side of the room. Hinata was frozen in place, taking in the symbols and swirls that seemed to cover every inch of wall, floor, and ceiling in the otherwise bare space. It was beautiful.

“Hinata.” She turned her attention from the patterns and swirls on the wall to the platform and gasped. Naruto was standing there, leaning against Terumi Mei. It had only been a week since she’d last seen him, but he looked like he’d lost at least twenty pounds in that time. He was covered in bandages and there were deep bags beneath his eyes. His clothes hung loosely on him and his hands and face were flecked with white paint.

His eyes, however, remained the same. Bright blue, filled with that determination that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. He grinned and she rushed around the edge of the room, careful not to step on any of the lines. He held out a hand when she was only a few feet away and it was the most natural thing in the world to slide her palm into his.

He tugged her against him and she could feel how unnaturally hot he was through his clothes. The knobs of his spine pushed against her hands when she clung to him. “Not you,” she said around a sob. “Please, not you, too. I didn’t even know you were injured.”

A shaking hand ran through her hair. “It happened last week, in the fight that - that killed Sasuke and Sakura.” His voice broke and she tightened her hold on him. “I’m sorry, Hinata but I need you to do something for me.”

She didn’t hesitate. “Anything.”

The building shook again and the sound of something cracking and then falling echoed in the hallway. “We’re out of time. Please forgive me, Hinata.”

She pulled back to ask what he meant, but anything she might have said flew out of her mind when Naruto cupped her cheeks in his hands, then leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were chapped and dry and it only lasted a handful of seconds, but Hinata’s heart was racing by the end of it.

When he pulled back his smile was soft. “I think it always would have been you if I’d had a chance to...” he trailed off and Hinata’s eyes filled with tears. She didn’t know exactly what was happening, but she did know that this was a goodbye.

“Naruto,” she started, but stopped at his soft, open expression. She didn’t have to tell him how she felt, because he already knew.

“We have to do this now,” Shikamaru said and strode forward.

“Do what?”

Naruto’s hands dropped to his sides and he straightened. Just like that, he was the commander of their forces again, the shining light that had kept everyone fighting the past two years, despite the loss of family and homes and friends.

“Well, about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “You and Shikamaru are going to save the world.”

“What?” she squeaked.

Shikamaru grabbed her hand again and tugged her down the steps and to the center of a large white swirl dominating the middle of the room. Hinata realized that she was standing in a huge seal. Two lines diverged from the edge of the whorl she was smack dab in the center of and snaked their way up the dais to end where Naruto and Terumi were standing.

“I know you can do it.” Naruto’s smile was wide and honest and the years and pain fell from him until all she saw was the determined boy she’d loved for almost a decade.

“But - it should be you.”

A fluttering sort of panic was moving up her throat and her eyes burned. Hinata wasn’t the hero, she was the person who stood behind the hero, holding them up and supporting them.

Naruto knelt down and put his hand to one of the lines. Terumi moved to do the same with the other one. “No, Hinata. I’m too injured, I wouldn’t make the journey. Besides, I trust you and Shikamaru. I know you can do it.”

“Naruto, you need to activate it  _now,”_ Shikamaru yelled over another explosion. Hinata could make out the sounds of fighting in the hallway.

“The Kyuubi, couldn’t he heal you?” Hinata tried, desperate for him to see that whatever this was, he couldn’t expect Hinata to be a good substitute for him.

“Kurama needs to use everything he has to make this work. And so do I. Don’t worry, Hinata, you’ll understand soon enough.”

The time for protests was over when red chakra formed around him. Terumi was glowing blue and Shikamaru’s hand tightened on her own. Hinata kept her eyes on Naruto, even when the sound of fighting grew closer and the white lines began to glow as they filled with chakra.

His teeth were gritted as he poured energy into the seal. Terumi collapsed and Hinata knew death well enough by now to recognize it. Whatever was going on, Terumi had sacrificed her life for it. Which meant that Naruto was next.

Hinata stepped forward, ready to run to him and tug his hand away from the line, but Shikamaru wrapped both his arms around her. “If you stop this, everything he worked for is gone and we all die anyway!”

It was so bright in the room now that she could barely see, especially with the tears that were running steadily down her face as she watched Naruto hunch over, the life draining from him. There was pressure building in the air around them and though Hinata could breathe it felt like she was deep underwater. Naruto looked up and the red drained from his eyes. His lip quirked up into that soft smile that she knew was for her alone. She reached for him just before he fell, but Shikamaru was still holding her back.

For a long moment, everything went silent. No explosions, no fighting. Hinata stared at where Naruto was slumped over, willing him to get up. The glow around them dimmed until it was almost gone.

“It didn’t work?” Shikamaru's voice was desperate in her ear. “That’s not - no, it has to -”

The explosion of light from the seal was so abrupt that they both jumped. He still had his arms wrapped around her and their feet tangled. They began to fall and the pressure was back, this time painful in its intensity. Hinata could no longer pull air into her lungs. Her head turned just in time to see the door open.

Obito stood there, orange mask reflecting light, and she could clearly see that his red eye was wide and disbelieving. _We did it,_ she thought just before the light drowned out everything else. If only she knew what _it_ was.

They never did hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for events before the start of Naruto series is just really hard to peg down, so I guess forgive me and pretend it's fine if I've messed it up. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not what Hinata expected when Naruto told her she was going to save the world.

When Hinata woke up she was under water. From the heaviness in her lungs and the way her body responded sluggishly, she’d been there for a while. Light was filtering down from what she assumed was the surface and she forced her limbs to move.

She’d only managed to flail a bit when her hand brushed against something next to her. Her body jolted when she saw it was a person - no, a child. Their eyes were closed and their long, dark hair was spread out around them, waving gently in the water.

Hinata’s training kicked in and she wrapped a weak and shaky arm around the child before kicking towards the light. Her lungs were burning and her vision was going spotty at the edges by the time she broke the surface. She coughed, desperate for oxygen but unable to pull any in until she’d expelled what felt like a gallon of water from her lungs. She barely managed to keep hold of the person in her arms, but eventually, she gulped in a breath of air. 

A quick look around showed that she was in a large, slow-moving river. She started making her way towards the nearest bank with her cargo without bothering to take the time to look any closer at her surroundings. The child wasn’t breathing and needed her focus more than the landscape did. Her feet hit the rocks of the bank and she half-crawled, half-walked onto the shore, tugging the body behind her. It felt much heavier than it should, but she eventually managed to pull the torso out of the water and lay it on the pebbled beach.

Hinata put her head to what she now could see was a boy’s chest. There - it was slow, but there was a heartbeat. He still wasn’t breathing, though. She sat up and scrambled to kneel next to his head. The material of her dress tangled around her legs and made the journey more difficult than it needed to be. Why she was suddenly in a dress for the first time in years was a mystery she'd need to solve later.

She gently opened his mouth to check his airway, and when she saw it was clear, put her lips over his and plugged his nose, then breathed air into his lungs. His chest rose and fell. The pebbles pushed painfully into her skin, but she didn’t pay that any mind as she did it again. She only repeated the technique two times before his body began to shake with the force of his coughs. Hinata rushed to push him over on his side, supporting his head as he vomited almost as much water as she had.

Hinata pulled long strands of hair out of his face while he sucked in great gulps of air. “It’s okay,” she said, then froze at the sound of her voice. It was higher than it should be, less mature.

For the first time since she’d woken up under water, she actually studied the world around her. They were in a forest similar to the ones in Fire Country, though she didn’t recognize this exact spot. A column of smoke was rising up over a ridge about a hundred feet upstream. 

The boy she’d rescued was moving in and out of consciousness as he breathed, but his eyes had cracked open just enough to reveal that he was Hyuuga. For a moment, she thought he was a young Neji, but on closer inspection, his face was too round, his hair just a shade too dark. He was wearing a tunic and pants that looked dated, even while soaking wet.

Hinata looked down at herself. Her body was not her own. It was much too small. Delicate hands, flat chest, knobby, bleeding knees. It was the physique of a child. 

“What is this?” she whispered and held her hands up, twisting them this way and that and studying the lack of calluses and scars. “Naruto, what did you get me into?”

“Trouble, knowing him,” the boy rasped. Hinata reached out on instinct to help him sit up. He turned and stared at her, studying her with a focus that seemed a little odd for someone his age.

Hinata was still too deep in shock to speak, though. The last thing she remembered was that room, and watching Naruto fall as Shikamaru held her back - she gasped. “Shikamaru!” She scrambled to her feet, intent on finding him. He had to be here too, right? He was in that seal with her, after all.

“What?” the boy said.

Hinata spun and stared. Then stared some more. The boy scowled down at himself and her jaw dropped at the familiar expression. “Shikamaru?”

“Apparently the Kyuubi has a terrible sense of humor. How did we end up in the bodies of half-drowned children? Though I suppose he at least made you a Hyuuga, that’s nice. What about me? Do I look like a Nara?”

Hinata brought a (tiny) hand up to her mouth, too off-balance to answer. That boy couldn’t be Shikamaru, could he? Was this the plan? Put them in unrecognizable bodies so that the Akatsuki couldn’t find them?

“Hinata? Hey, Hinata, I need you to focus. Now is not the time to lose it,” he said in the same tone he used when directing troops. Even coming out in the high-pitched tone of a child, it was effective. 

She sucked in a breath. “I - I don’t understand.”

Shikamaru sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. “We’ve traveled back in time. Or, our souls have.”

Hinata sat down hard when her legs gave out. “How is that possible?”

“The Mizukage found some forbidden scrolls before fleeing Kiri. They were plundered during the fall of Uzugakure. One of them was for moving two souls backward through time. It was forbidden because it took so much chakra that every attempt ended in failure and a lot of dead bodies.”

Hinata leaned over and buried her face in her hands when understanding hit. “But we had the Kyuubi.”

“Along with a kage and an Uzumaki. I guess it worked.”

“This was the plan?”

“Yeah. This was it. Kyuubi was supposed to send us as far back as he could and find suitable vessels for us. Bodies that had just been vacated, I guess you could say. That was another part of the seal that was difficult to pull off. A third person had to travel with the other two - three for balance - and guide them before he ran out of energy. Of course, the damn fox would think a couple of kids were right.” He stared down at his hands and shook his head. “I can’t believe it worked.”

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, doing her best to ignore how her ribcage was much smaller than it should be. She’d seen a lot of unbelievable things in her life, but this was too much. It was something that would happen in a movie or a book. “So we go back in time, change how things happened, and then hopefully when we return things will be better?”

The look Shikamaru shot her was so full of pity that she cringed. “Hinata,” he said in the gentlest tone she’d ever heard from him, “there’s no going back. We sacrificed our lives just as surely as Naruto and Terumi did.”

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  _ There’s no going back. _ Her first sob took her by surprise, though it shouldn’t have. Naruto had died in front of her not twenty minutes ago. She knew that everybody else who was left must have, too. 

Shikamaru sat hunched over in his small body, watching as she cried. It took her a few minutes to realize that he had tears running down his face, too. Hinata moved to her hands and knees and crawled over to sit down next to him so that they were connected from arm to hip. He didn’t push her away when she laid her head on his bony shoulder. They both stayed there for a long time, mourning the loss of their world.

000

“You’re lying,” Shikamaru said in a low, flat tone.

“Um, no, Shikamaru. I’m sorry, but. You’re a Hyuuga.”

She bit her cheek when he pressed his lips together. That same expression on his old body would have had people who knew him running for cover. On the child’s face he now wore it was kind of adorable, not that Hinata would ever say that out loud. 

“I always knew that Kurama was evil, despite what Naruto said. Dammit. A  _ Hyuuga. _ ”

Hinata looked down. “It's kind of nice, seeing those eyes on someone else again.”

“Shit. I’m not - I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just, now I have to learn how to wield a doujutsu, and it’s pretty difficult to go incognito with these eyes.”

He was grimacing, and the expression was so odd on one of her clan members that it made her giggle, a high-pitched sound that shocked her. “I can teach you.”

“If we have time for that.” He looked out across the water, his grim countenance at odds with the inherent innocence of a child. “I have no idea when we landed. By our clothes, we went pretty far back, but we need to figure out exactly what time period we’re in.”

Hinata looked upriver. There was still smoke billowing above a ridge that the water snaked around before disappearing from view. He followed her gaze and sighed. “Yeah, we should probably check that out. Do you think you could use your Byakugan?”

“Probably. I can feel my chakra coming back.” They’d both been practically drained by the time they pulled themselves out of their funk long enough to assess their situation. Shikamaru had thought it was probably a side effect of being shoved into a dead body. Hinata was inclined to agree.

It took her a few tries, and when she finally managed to activate her Byakugan her range of vision was much less than she was used to. “I can only see about a mile in diameter, now, but it looks like nobody's around.”

Shikamaru rubbed a hand down his face. “So we’re both starting from scratch. Why can nothing just be  _ easy!” _ Hinata jolted when he yelled the last word and kicked at a piece of driftwood. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wet again. She hesitated before moving over and putting her hand on his shoulder. It was tense under her touch.

“Shikamaru. I know this is hard, but don’t lose hope. Naruto put his faith in us. I know we can do this, no matter the obstacles. Especially with you as the team leader. Kakashi-sensei told me once that he’d never come across a problem that you couldn’t think your way out of.”

“If that were true, Naruto would still be alive,” Shikamaru said, but he had calmed down and was studying her. She winced at his words but didn’t start crying again. She had a job to do, now. She was going to help Shikamaru save the world. Naruto had asked it of her, and she wanted all of the people she’d loved who had died to have a second chance.

“Naruto’s right. You were a good choice.”

Hinata wanted to ask him to explain, desperately wanted to know why they’d chosen her once they realized Naruto couldn’t make the journey. He was already walking away towards the smoke, though, and she rushed to catch up with him.

It was slow going since neither of them was confident enough in their new bodies to use chakra to speed up their movements. If Hinata had to guess, she’d say their bodies were around twelve or thirteen years old, which meant they could probably mold chakra fairly easily with some practice. 

Still, it was better to be careful, otherwise, they might blow out their chakra pathways. Hinata’s whole body felt heavy with weariness and she wondered if it was a side effect of time travel or of being dead for who knows how long in that river. She was sure she would be horrified by the idea that she had taken a dead body as her own later, but her emotional limit had been met that day. 

Hinata thought about the way Naruto’s lips had felt against her own. It had been their first and last kiss. The past year, whenever they had a moment in between running and fighting and surviving, something had been growing between them. Their touches would linger when they brushed by each other, and the smiles he sent her were more intimate than those he gave to others. Hinata had hoped that once the war was won (because she had never doubted that they would win, not with Naruto as their leader) they’d finally be able to move forward. She’d loved him so much.

“Hinata.” They had come to the ridge that they’d need to climb to get to whatever was sending plumes of smoke into the air. Every breath sent shards of pain into her abused lungs, and she had to resist the urge to cough. Shikamaru was looking at her expectantly, and she activated her Byakugan.

There were no living things other than a few animals within her range of vision. “Whoever started the fire is gone.”

He nodded, then turned and started climbing the side of the hill. Hinata followed after, stopping to tie her skirts up out of the way, leaving her skinny, bruised legs bare up to her thigh. The leather sandals strapped to her feet were stiffer than the ninja sandals she was used to and she slipped down the rocky slope a few times, slicing her knees on exposed shale. The sharp blades of grass that she grabbed ahold of to keep from falling left small lines of blood behind on her palms.

She ignored her discomfort, aware that Shikamaru was having just as hard of a time as she was, though at least he had pants. All thoughts of clothing and scraped knees left her when they finally crested the steep hill and looked over the other side.

The scene in front of her was so horrific that she couldn’t make sense of it at first. “Oh my god,” Shikamaru said.

Any remaining color had drained from his face and his hand was fisted into the dirt. Hinata swallowed and forced herself to look back at the carnage below. What had once been a party of travelers now lay in ruins on the bank of the river. Wagons were overturned, their wares spread out across the sand and rock. 

The smoke was coming from three of them that had been set on fire and were now only blackened shells, smoking and glowing red in places. The ground was littered with bodies. 

“Come on,” Shikamaru whispered. Hinata did not want to go down there, but she forced herself to follow him down a steep trail on the side of the hill. She slid most of the way on her stiff sandals, stumbling forward into him at the bottom.

He was kneeling next to the body of an old man who had shards of rock sticking out of his back. His hair was white and so were his open, staring eyes. Hinata could just make out the Hyuuga clan crest through the blood and tears in the fabric of his robes.

Four feet away, a woman lay half-covering the body of a young child. Hinata turned away and put a shaking hand over her mouth. Whole chunks of earth were torn up and there were also bodies scattered about that were not Hyuuga.

“There’s sand on some of these bodies,” Shikamaru said. Hinata frowned, his words piquing something in her memory. 

She took a deep breath, then forced herself to turn around and take in the whole macabre picture in front of her. Five wagons, three burning and two overturned. Whole families of dead Hyuuga. They’d been a contingent, judging from the banners that were now ground into the mud, fluttering in the slight breeze.

“Oh,” she said. “I think I know what year we landed in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Shikamaru! We’re thirteen-year-old Hyuuga stuck in the Warring States Period.

Shikamaru led her into the trees with a firm hand on her elbow, away from the horrifying sight of all those dead people. Most of them, she knew, hadn’t even been shinobi.

“What do you mean?” he demanded. “How would you know where - when - we are?”

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to focus on the boy in front of her. The white eyes set into his pale face only made her heartbeat pick up, though, and her vision started to fade at the corners.

“Shit. Okay, Hinata, sit down. Good, now breathe.” A hand on the back of her neck pushed her head between her knees and she pulled in deep breaths.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said in between gasps.

“You’re fine, Hinata, you’re doing just fine.” A voice that young shouldn’t be as reassuring as it was, but Hinata had learned to trust the man behind it a long time ago. Hinata had to get ahold of herself, she couldn’t let him down. She was all he had, now.

The thought calmed her. Hinata may not have been the strongest or most intelligent of Konoha's forces, but she knew she was at her best when she was supporting others. Shikamaru needed her if he was going to do this. Hinata had to focus on the mission.

She stayed where she was, pulling air into her poor, battered lungs. When she was sure she wouldn’t pass out, she straightened. “Sorry,” she croaked and ran her tongue over dry, cracked lips.

The space between Shikamaru’s thin eyebrows wrinkled. He was crouched next to her and her stomach clenched at his concern. She dug her nails into her palms. She shouldn’t be making things harder on him. She was supposed to be helping him.

“I’ll be right back.” Shikamaru stood and disappeared into the trees.

“Wait!” Hinata said, but he was already gone. She fumbled with too-small fingers and activated her Byakugan, relaxing when she saw he was still the only person around.

Hinata focused on breathing and clearing her mind while the minutes ticked by. When he finally returned, he was carrying two packs that were stuffed to overflowing and smelled strongly of smoke. His clothes had dried in the heat of the midday sun and his long brown hair was tangled and frizzy. Hinata was sure she didn’t look much better.

“I got supplies. Here, have some water.” Hinata accepted the water from him and drank eagerly, working very hard not to think about where he’d gotten it from.

“Okay,” he said when she set the bottle aside. He had crouched down next to her again and he kept glancing around as though waiting for trouble. After the past few years, she couldn’t blame him - it seemed trouble was always right around the corner. “Are you ready to tell me whatever it is that had you so upset?”

“Yes. I realized when I saw..." she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek when her voice wavered, then breathed in deeply through her nose. "Something everyone in my clan learned about young was the Hayate River Massacre.”

“That sounds familiar, but I don’t know from where.”

“It’s not taught in general history classes, because it happened before Konoha was formed.”

It was Shikamaru’s turn to lose his balance. He stared at her over his knees, eyes wide in his small face. “Are you saying -”

“Yes. We’re in the Warring States Era. The Massacre happened when the Hyuuga decided to move further from the Senju and Uchiha clans to avoid becoming casualties in the feud between them. A forward party found a suitable spot in what is now the Land of Rivers. They sent for the rest of the clan.”

Hinata wrapped her arms around her knees and put her forehead on them. “The clan decided to relocate in three waves, to decrease the chances of running out of space and resources before the new compound was created. The third and last wave was mostly civilians and children, with a shinobi guard. They were ambushed when they tried to cross the Hayate river by a clan of shinobi from what will become Wind. They were hired to stop them by a nearby country.”

“They probably thought the move was a power play by whatever state is in control of Rivers,” Shikamaru said.

“Yes. That’s the story I heard, anyway. They were overpowered and killed. Every last one of them. It was a horrible blow to the clan. They did okay in their new home, but they never fully recovered. Six years later, they agreed to join Konohagakure, hoping that they would thrive there instead of just surviving.”

Shikamaru was quiet for a long time before he blew out a breath of air. “Well. Kyuubi really outdid himself. We have six years until Konoha is even formed?”

Hinata looked over at him and he seemed so lost and afraid that she held her hand out to him. She knew he wasn’t actually a child, but it was difficult to remember there was a grown man, a General, hidden in that body when he looked so downcast. He grasped onto it, grip tight and desperate. They sat like that until the sun was low in the sky.

“We need to move,” he said in a rough voice. “Eventually somebody is going to get curious and come looking.”

Hinata worked the skin of her cheek between her teeth. “Maybe we should wait for the Hyuuga to come. They would take us in.”

Shikamaru was already shaking his head. “No. We can’t be tied into a clan, especially one as controlling as the Hyuuga. We need freedom of movement.”

“But...we’re two children, alone in the Warring States Period. Even in this time, the Byakugan was sought after.”

Shikamaru ran his hand along his jaw. “I know, but our mission...we need to be here. We can’t be worrying about the eyes of the Hyuuga catching us doing something we shouldn’t. If I remember correctly, they weren’t any more kind to their children than the other clans. We can’t risk being set in the middle of the States’ wars.”

Hinata took a shaky breath and pushed her fears to the side. “Okay. You’re right. Where - where should we go?”

“Somewhere that I can think. I never imagined we’d be sent back so far. My knowledge on the exact timeline of events of this era is wobbly. We need to come up with a plan.”

Hinata stood and held her hand out to him. He stared up at her, expression unreadable. “Well, then, I suppose we should get going then, shouldn’t we?”

They walked for five days, using Hinata’s Byakugan to stay clear of any other travelers. They were moving in the direction of the capital of the Land of Fire, which was a much smaller country than it had been in their time. Shikamaru had decided they should try to find a medium-sized village to hunker down next to, where they could blend in.

He had found a few kunai littered at the site of the massacre along with some ninja wire, so they’d been able to feed themselves easily enough. It felt a lot like the early missions she’d done as a genin, before she’d had the training to make travel faster and easier.

They both worked on wrangling the chakra inside their bodies as they went. It was strange, trying to do normal everyday things in their borrowed flesh. Still, they’d both been accomplished shinobi for years, so by the time they found a civilian village called Awase they were able to perform a more than satisfactory transformation.

They made themselves look a little older, with brown eyes instead of pale white. They followed on the heels of a large group of merchants heading through the gates. There was a market in full swing in the town center. Some poking around revealed that, despite its small population, it was a hub for trade in the area due to its central location in relation to the Capital and surrounding villages.

They left around midday and headed for the surrounding forest, which was a mix of thick pines and leafy trees. Hinata’s shoulders ached from carrying her large pack around and her whole back was wet with sweat.

“This is a good place to regroup,” Shikamaru said. “With people moving in and out we’ll be able to get gossip and information on the Senju and Uchiha. We have time to train our bodies, too.”

His tone was wry, but his whole demeanor was listless. Hinata knew that he’d expected to have a path laid out in front of him, an obvious list of events they’d need to change. Shikamaru had never expected to have to wait for their chance or to be in such a weak body.

“I can teach you the Hyuuga techniques,” Hinata said in as upbeat a tone as she could manage. “I trained my Byakugan before to see as far as I could, and though I never mastered every Hyuuga family technique, I still know the mechanics of them. By the time we need to act, we’ll be ready.”

Shikamaru blinked at her and his lips quirked up. “Naruto said I’d need somebody with your outlook to make it through this. That you...” he trailed off, face twisting on Naruto's name.

Hinata knew she wasn’t the only one who cried into her bedroll at night. They’d both lost too much. She wondered sometimes if their spirits would ever recover. “That I what?”

“That you’d take care of me. How did he always know those things?” His eyes had a wet sheen to them and she knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“He cared enough to look. And he’s right. We’ll take care of each other. I promise, Shikamaru, I’ll be here for you. At least - at least we aren’t alone.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “Dammit. Dammit, I can’t fall apart. They’re all depending on us. If we can give them a better life...we _have_ to succeed.”

Hinata sniffled. “I know. We will, Shikamaru.”

His lips turned up into a humorless smile. “Now I just need to figure out what it is, exactly, that we’re supposed to do.”

“You will. I know you will.” Hinata squeezed his shoulder and stood, casting around for something to take their minds off the depressing topic. “Let’s make camp, and then we can go hunting.”

“I can look around the area for any edible plants that are growing. We could have a real feast with the bread we bought.” They had used up the little bit of money Shikamaru had found when looking for supplies among the dead buying some supplies and new clothes. Hinata was now the proud owner of pants. She had no idea how they were going to earn more currency, but they’d need to figure it out, and soon. Winter would come eventually.

Hinata smiled at him. “That’s a good idea.”

“Right,” he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, I’ll just...go do that.”

They busied themselves with their tasks and Shikamaru did end up finding some wild parsnips and blackberries. It was the best meal she’d had in a long time, even before they’d been sent back in time.

Hinata tried her best to keep him distracted during the next few weeks. If she didn’t direct him into movement Shikamaru would fall into brooding silences that didn’t seem to have an end. It felt like he was looking right through her most of the time, even when he was doing some sort of activity with her.

Hinata had started putting their new bodies through the training that she’d done as a child. It was brutal enough to keep Shikamaru focused and ended in them exhausted enough to find sleep for at least a few hours every night.

Unsurprisingly, Shikamaru had gotten the hang of activating his Byakugan after only a few days, though he struggled to make sense of everything he was seeing. Hinata couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t have her Byakugan, but she assumed it would be hard to parse through all the extra visual input at first.

They moved campsites every few days to avoid drawing attention to themselves. There weren’t a lot of people that came into that area of the forest, though. There were no permanent shinobi settlements this close to the capital of a state, and civilians didn’t like wandering too far from the roads. Still, they were used to being cautious after months of hiding from Obito’s army.

“I’m going to go check our traps,” Hinata said on the fifteenth morning after arriving at the Awase valley. They’d already done their morning training. Their bodies needed frequent breaks since they couldn’t risk frivolous injury in their precarious situation.

Shikamaru just grunted from where he was sitting on his bedroll, fingers pressed lightly together into a circle in front of him. Hinata couldn’t tell if he was planning or brooding but knew he’d snap at her if she interrupted him.

Hinata didn’t blame him for his bad mood. There were no mission parameters, no battles to run towards, no friends to save. Their bodies were weak and untrained and the only plan they had was to get stronger and keep an ear out for information on the Senju and Uchiha. They’d just lost everybody they loved. It was difficult to stay positive in the face of all that.

Hinata checked their traps, but they were all empty. She stood on a ridge that overlooked the valley of Awase and stared across it at the mountains on the other side. She could barely make out the village, tucked into the forest as it was. Bits of the three roads that converged at its gates were visible through the foliage, and she caught a glint of metal from travelers every now and then.

The world was so much wilder than it had been in her time. People stuck close to their villages and shinobi weren’t as numerous, since life was much harsher here. She sat down and activated her Byakugan, slowly feeding chakra into her eyes, straining to look further and further by small increments. When her eyes began to throb and sting she backed off, not wanting to damage her chakra pathways.

She’d done that a few times, back when she was training in her own body. The first time had been terrifying. She hadn’t been able to see anything for a full day afterward and that was with the assistance of a medic. There were no medics here to help her. Even if there were, who knew how advanced their techniques were in this time? She could end up blinding herself. No, she’d just have to take it slow.

She wavered after she stood. She’d seen Shikamaru while her Byakugan was activated. He was in the same position she’d left him, and Hinata wasn’t sure she wanted to go back to their silent, depressing little camp yet. She turned towards the forest, instead. There was no harm in training a bit more. She broke into a light run and leaped into a tree, only wobbling slightly before catching her balance.

She gathered herself and then propelled herself into the next tree. She underestimated the amount of strength she needed and missed the first branch. “Ouch,” she said when she slammed belly-first into the limb below.

Determined to have the ability to run through trees again, she pushed herself up. Hinata licked her lips and went up on the balls of her feet. This time, she would remember that her body was a lot shorter than her last one and less powerful.

Hinata laughed out loud when she made the jump. Three blackbirds startled and took flight from the tree next to her. “Oh, sorry!” she called to them, giddy with success.

It was silly, she knew, to be so ecstatic with something so small. Still, it was nice to have a victory. She continued to leap from branch to branch until the sun was high above her and sweat was beading under her arms and across her collar. The skin on her nose tingled in a way that usually preceded a sunburn, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. It was the lightest she’d felt in years.

She sat down on the branch of a tall maple tree and let out a long breath. She’d rest, and then she’d head back. Her limbs were heavy and trembling slightly from their workout and after some thought, she decided to walk back to camp to avoid chakra exhaustion.

Hinata landed in a crouch on the ground and batted at a fly that was buzzing around her head as she stood. She turned towards the direction of their camp but froze when she spotted something out of place through a thick growth of trees.

Hinata bit her lip, but after a moment of vacillation, she crept forward and activated her Byakugan. There wasn’t anybody around, but she was still mindful of potential traps as she approached what she now realized was a small cabin nestled between two thick pine trees.

There were weeds growing over what had once been a walkway and one of the windows was broken. She saw no sign of anyone having lived there recently. Hinata climbed the old, sagging steps leading up to the small porch. They creaked and groaned under her weight and she froze at the top. When nobody came bursting out the trees demanding to know what she was doing she made her way to the door.

One of the hinges was broken, and it took some finagling to get it open and propped against the wall. The cabin was as tiny as it looked from the outside and dust plumed around her feet when she gingerly stepped onto the old floorboards. She had to avoid glass littered across the wood from the broken window and there were droppings everywhere from small rodents.

A sleeping platform was built against one wall, the mattress rotted and torn in places. A wood stove was tucked into a corner. Cobwebs stretched from the pile of forgotten firewood in a box to the open cast iron door. It had been a long time since anybody else stepped foot into this place.

Hinata clasped her hands in front of her and hummed. It was dirty and needed some repair, but the structure itself was sound. Maybe what she and Shikamaru needed was a place that they could make their own while they figured out their next steps. Something to focus on other than their loss of everything. Something to build upon.

The thought took hold of her and she couldn’t stop the thrill of excitement that moved through her. Hinata turned and ran from the house, anxious to show Shikamaru what she’d found. He had to be as tired as she was of wandering around aimlessly and sleeping outside.

Hinata darted into the forest, all of her focus on getting back to Shikamaru. He would be happy about this, right? She couldn’t be sure. Hinata was intimately familiar with grief, but she knew everybody handled it differently. Shikamaru seemed to have just...shut down.

She was halfway back to the campsite when the object of her thoughts dropped out of a tree in front of her. She skidded to a stop and stared at his disheveled appearance. His small chest was heaving and his long, tangled hair was sticking to his neck and forehead.

He strode across the clearing and put his hands on her shoulders, gaze moving quickly over her frame. “Hinata! Are you okay?”

She frowned. “Yes. Are you? Did something happen?”

“Did something...yeah, something happened! You disappeared. You were gone for hours. I thought you were dead!” he yelled the last sentence and she took a step back as the words echoed in the forest around them.

“I - I’m sorry. I was just exploring and training a bit. I didn’t think you would notice...” she trailed off when his eyes narrowed.

“You didn’t think I’d notice that one person I have left in the world just disappeared?”

Hinata stared at a scuff on her sandal, guilt extinguishing her earlier excitement. Of course, he’d been upset and worried when she didn’t come back. Just because he was lost in grief didn’t mean he didn’t care at all. “I’m sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t have stayed away so long.”

He sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I know I haven’t been the best mission partner lately, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care. It’s just...”

“Hard,” she supplied and blinked rapidly when her eyes grew wet. “It’s really hard.”

“Yeah,” he breathed, then to her surprise, he hugged her. “Don’t cry, okay? I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“It’s not your fault I’m crying. I - I miss everyone, too.”

Hinata listened as his heartbeat calmed from the way it’d been racing in his panicked state. His chest was bony and she could feel how skinny the arms wrapped around her were. It was a painful reminder of just how small and unprepared they were.

“I found something,” she said.

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh. I think...I think it’ll be a good thing.”

“Show me,” he said.

She pulled back and smiled at him. She wasn’t sure whether he was actually interested, but at least he was putting forth some effort. He followed her back to the cabin without complaint, though she was sure he must be hungry by now.

When they got there he stopped and studied the small structure. Hinata shifted her weight from one foot to another and back again as she took it in with new eyes. It didn’t seem all that great, now, but she still led him inside.

“Um. I know it’s not much, but if we cleaned it up it could be a good place to stay. It at least has a roof and a wood stove. We could build some shelves against the wall, there, and board up the broken window. I could even plant a garden in the back.”

Shikamaru turned from where he was staring at the woodstove. His expression was unreadable. She twisted her hands together and took a deep breath. “Neither of us wants to be here. I know that. We miss everybody and I’m sure you never imagined it would be me that you were stuck with. But I think we can try to make the best of it. It’s not healthy, to just...wander around, feeling...feeling bad for ourselves. We need to build something, or we’ll always feel lost.”

Hinata swallowed and looked away from his small, pale face. She hadn’t meant to say all that, but she was surprised by how much she meant it. Hinata just couldn’t live that way, untethered and unsure. She needed a goal. After all this time, she needed a _home._

“Alright.” His lips turned up into a tiny smile and he shoved his hands into his pockets. It was such a Shikamaru expression that it made her realize just how unlike himself he’d been the past five weeks.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re right. We can’t just wallow, or we’ll never be able to accomplish what we came here to do. I think we both know that this is something we’ll have to be patient about. I don’t want to make you miserable, so I - I’ll try.”

Hinata smiled and after a moment, he returned it with a crooked grin of his own. It looked a little forced, but she didn’t mind. It was a start, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Hinata do Little House in the Big Woods.

They spent two weeks working on the cabin before they felt comfortable sleeping inside. It was musty for days, even after they’d cleaned out the dirt and animal droppings. They kept the door open and burned some sage that Hinata had dried, but it still smelled abandoned. Hinata thought that would probably change once they started actually living there.

Shikamaru had taken the mattress to the backyard and burned it along with bramble and fallen branches that had been littering the area. The sleeping platform was still serviceable and they laid their bedrolls out on it. It was harder than packed earth, but Hinata was just thankful to be above the ground and away from the multiple critters that lived in the area.

“Will you cut my hair?” Shikamaru said one day after a trip he’d taken to the village.

Hinata had spent the morning in the garden and was ready to get out of the sun. They were out on their little covered porch, sitting on two rickety chairs that they’d managed to salvage. The other two that had been inside with the table were only good for firewood. He had a canvas bag full of things next to him and wouldn’t answer Hinata’s questions as to how he’d acquired them with no money.

They were shinobi and not above stealing, but neither of them particularly liked doing it. Hinata knew he was trying to protect her from feeling guilt and was as thankful as she was exasperated. He was such an odd mixture of cynicism and sweetness.

“Oh. Okay.” Hinata didn’t bother to point out that she wasn’t an expert at cutting hair. It’s not like there was anybody else around to do it, and his hair really was a mess. She managed to get the worst snarls out of hers every morning with her fingers, but she knew it wasn’t much better.

“Here.” He reached into his bag of goodies and rummaged around until he came out with a pair of shears, a comb, and a couple of leather thongs. “I got soap, too.”

Hinata perked up at that. There was no point to vanity right then, but being truly clean would be amazing. There was a small stream about twenty feet uphill from the cabin that formed a small pool they’d been using to bathe in, but it wasn’t the same without soap. “Really? Shikamaru, you’re amazing!”

He grumbled something and glared down at the comb and she put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. It was nice, seeing him act like his old self again. She held out her hand for the comb.

It was made out of bone and had a small flower painted on the upper right-hand corner. It was smooth and cool in her hands. A strange warmth was growing in her, something that felt suspiciously like contentment. It’d been so long since she’d felt it, though, that it was hard to tell.

She spent almost twenty minutes gently working the knots out of Shikamaru’s hair. He sat patiently, not protesting when she started humming. It reminded her of when she used to do this with Hanabi before their relationship degraded under the rivalry her clan had fostered in them.

Once it was laying in neat waves against his back she set the comb aside. “How short do you want it?”

He held the edge of his hand to just above his collarbone. “Here, I think. Then I’ll put it up in a ponytail.”

His tone was casual, but she knew that the hairstyle meant something to him. It was the same one most of the men in his clan had worn. “That will look nice.” She smiled at him when he glanced up at her as though to gauge her sincerity.

He grunted in response and looked down at his lap. Hinata picked up the shears and pulled the corner of her upper lip between her teeth. “Sit up straight and look ahead. Hold as still as you can, okay?”

She spent more time than she probably needed to on his hair, but it felt important, somehow, to get it right. Once it was done to her satisfaction she picked up one of the leather thongs and placed it between her lips to hold while she used the comb to pull his hair back into a high ponytail.

“There,” she said with satisfaction once she’d tied it back. “Oh! You look so cute.”

His deadpan stare spoke volumes about what he thought of her assessment. Still, it was true. She could see a hint of the strong jaw and high cheekbones that were dominant in male Hyuuga, but his cheeks were still round with baby fat and his eyes were overly large in his young face. He also had deep dimples that were obvious no matter what expression he wore. Pulling his hair back just made them more prominent.

He reached into the bag and she raised her brows when he pulled out a small hand mirror. She wondered if he’d found a rich merchant to rob. She imagined that mirrors were expensive items in this time period. He held it up and stared at himself.

“It’s strange, seeing somebody else in the mirror.” Before Hinata could come up with anything to say to that, he stood and brushed the hair off his clothes. “Okay. Your turn. Sit.”

Hinata didn’t protest. It was probably a good sign that he cared about such things, now. He was careful with the comb and she closed her eyes as his hands moved the strands around to get to each section.

“Do you want it long?”

“Six inches longer or so than yours, I think.”

“Alright.” The snip of the scissors was the only sound for a while outside of the wind moving through the trees and the call of birds. When he was done he reached for the comb and a leather thong and spent a few minutes pulling her hair back.

Hinata had never worn it that way and she kind of liked the way it brushed her neck when she moved her head. He walked around to stand in front of her and she shifted uncomfortably when he didn’t say anything. He leaned over and picked up the mirror from where it was sitting on the railing.

Hinata hesitated before taking it from him. She hadn’t seen her reflection since they’d arrived, mostly by design. She averted her eyes when looking into water or glass. But she knew it was somehow important to Shikamaru, so after bracing herself she turned it around and saw her face for the first time.

“I look just like you,” she said, awed. Her face was a little rounder and her lips fuller, but other than that their features were almost identical. Including the dimples.

“Yeah. I think they must have been twins. Or, I suppose that we are twins.” He wrinkled his nose but didn’t say anything else about the oddness of inhabiting somebody else’s body.

Hinata stared at the unfamiliar face in the mirror, trying and failing to come to terms with the fact that it was _her._ “So we’re family,” she said in a soft tone and looked over at Shikamaru. “I like that.”

His lips turned up into a smile that looked almost innocent on his young face. “Yeah. I always wanted a little sister.”

“Why do you think you were born first?”

Shikamaru’s smile grew and his dimples deepened. She had a strange urge to pinch his cheeks and coo but knew better than to act on it. “Well, I know you were a few months younger than me, before. So I think we can go ahead and agree I’m the older sibling.”

Hinata laughed and looked back into the mirror, this time with more objectivity. “Hyuuga eyes and Nara hair.”

“Yeah. You don’t have to keep it that way, I just...”

Hinata set the mirror back on the railing. “No. I want to.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Okay. I bought some rice.”

Hinata didn’t comment on the obvious attempt to change the subject. “Really? We caught a rabbit this morning, and we have those potatoes from the garden.” There were still a few plants flourishing there despite the lack of care.

They never discussed what might have happened to the person who lived there before them. Hinata liked to imagine they’d simply moved on, though the pots and pans they’d left in the cupboards and the wild garden in the back told a different story. They’d found rotted linens and clothes in the small dresser at the end of the bed, too.

“Sounds good.”

Hinata got dinner started while Shikamaru went to the stream to bathe with the soap. She was cooking on the outdoor pit they’d made when he returned. It was much too hot to start up the indoor stove. He was studying the rabbit’s pelt that she’d laid out to dry on a rack Shikamaru had built out of stripped branches and twine.

“Those plants you have drying inside. They aren’t for food,” he stated after she’d served them plates and they were eating on the porch.

“Oh. No, they’re actually medicinal. My clan has - had - a few poultices we made to treat burns and mild injuries. Nothing like what true medics could make, though.”

“The Nara had a lot of things like that, too. I remember some of them. All of the plants are native to the area, I think I could find a most of them if I went looking.”

“It’d be good to have some medical supplies.”

“Yes,” he drew the word out, “but that’s not what I’m thinking of using them for.”

Hinata straightened when he set his plate at his feet and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and lacing his fingers together. “I think we’re going to be here for a while, Hinata. In this cabin, I mean. It’s not like we can infiltrate the Senju or Uchiha - we’re obviously Hyuuga. And we have years before anything happens that we even have a timeline for that we can try to change.”

“Like what?” she asked.

“Like Tobirama killing Madara’s brother. Isn’t that what made him turn on the village in the first place? He never wanted to join after that, he was forced by his clan, as far as we know from history books. Knew. Whatever.”

“But when was he even killed?”

“Sometime after Madara and Hashirama became the heads of their clans, I think.” Shikamaru ran a hand down his face. “Eventually we’ll have to try and get closer, start making ourselves known to the shinobi world in some way, but right now it’s not feasible. We need to at least be able to hold our own against high-level opponents before we start flinging ourselves into battle. I figure we have a good three or four years before we need to worry about that. We can’t even consider assassination since Madara is well protected by his clan, even if either of us was willing to go that route.”

Neither of them would be, Hinata knew. Naruto would never approve of such a cold-hearted solution, so they wouldn’t do it. “Once the current clan heads die we’ll need to start thinking about moving closer to where they’re at,” he finished.

“Okay. So what does that have to do with our poultices?”

Shikamaru leaned back. “We’ll need money. When I was in town I hung around the merchant center for a while and picked up information on how to get a booth. All we need to do is go in and give them the money to hold a stall.”

“Yeah, but...Shikamaru, we can’t keep spending time there transformed. Eventually, a shinobi will show up and notice and get suspicious.”

“I know. I did see that there are plenty of kids our age running stalls there. I figure if one of us goes in transformed into an older version of us, the other can go in as their kid, but with our eyes covered.” Shikamaru reached into the bag and a moment later pulled out two sets of heavily tinted glasses.

Hinata carefully took a pair. “I didn’t know they made these yet.”

“I took them off a couple of lords that were traveling through. They’re expensive. No doubt somebody will notice all the things I pilfered and report that there’s a thief around, which means our days of stealing are over. Yet another reason to start making legitimate money. Anyway, you’ll go in as our mother, and we’ll both have only our eyes transformed into a light blue color. You can take off your glasses long enough to prove that there’s nothing suspicious under them, maybe complain about how sensitive our light-colored eyes are to the sun. Say it’s genetic.”

Hinata straightened as she caught on. “Oh! I see. If we do that enough times, show only our eyes transformed as normal but with a genetic disorder that makes them sensitive to light -”

“Nobody will be suspicious when we hide our un-transformed eyes behind glasses after that. Exactly. And we can both go as children after the town officials are sure that we have parents, and they’re just putting us in charge of selling their wares.”

“And I suppose we’ll be selling our poultices?”

“That, and the pelts we get from the animals we’ve already killed. You’ve been saving them, but I don’t think either of us has any idea what to do with them. And I didn’t see many other people selling affordable medicinal poultices. Most civilians don’t have the knowledge that’s passed down in clans. Once people figure out how well they work, I think it’ll be a hit.”

Hinata put her hands in her lap as she took in everything he’d said. He had really thought through how to set up a life for them. “You’re amazing. I never would have come up with that plan. I’m glad you’re here, Shikamaru.”

He shrugged and ran his hand over the top of his head. “Well, it’s not planning battle strategies or saving the world, but it should keep us alive until we’re to that point.”

Hinata shook her head at his dismissal of her compliment, but she supposed this was pretty mild compared to what he’d been doing the last years of their past life. Still, she was already thinking through everything they’d need to make his plan work. “We have a few months left of summer. That should be enough time to get some things ready to sell. We’ll need containers for the poultices - maybe jars?”

The more she considered his plan, the more she liked it. They needed something to work towards other than training; day-to-day tasks that felt normal and useful. This was a perfect solution.

000

Three weeks later she lay in her bedroll while Shikamaru took the first watch. Despite not seeing signs of another human being since they moved in, both of them were still wary. It was a habit that would be difficult to break.

Her mind was racing through the things they’d need to pick up in town the next day. Shikamaru had sheepishly revealed a purse he’d stolen off a rich traveler the day he’d gone to the village. They could use the money in it to buy what they needed and reserve space in the market come fall.

She finally fell asleep about three hours before it was her turn to take watch. By the time Shikamaru woke up the next morning she’d perfected her transformation into a tall, dark-haired woman with light blue eyes and pale skin.

Shikamaru was less than impressed with her energy when she bounced into the cabin to show him. “Give me a chance to wake up, will you?” He yawned over the last two words, eyes watery and squinting.

Despite him dragging his feet, they made it to the village in less than half a day. They took the road at a normal pace for the last mile, Hinata transformed into an adult, and Shikamaru made a show of looking around and staying close to her. Both of them kept an eye out for shinobi, but if they were there, they were keeping a low profile themselves and probably wouldn’t bother them.

The woman manning the small desk in the town’s administration building was round and pleasant-looking. “Oh, I haven’t seen you before,” she said.

Hinata bowed. “Hello, my name is Haruno Aiko. This is my son Shikamaru. We’re new to the area.”

“Nice to meet you. Call me Aunt Miko, everybody around here does. What brings you to Awase?” She leaned forward and Hinata realized she might be a bit of a gossip, which could only be good for them.

Hinata pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and made a show of rubbing her eyes. “Sorry, how rude, we shouldn’t wear them inside. Shikamaru, take yours off, too.” She smiled at Miko. “My children and I have a condition that makes our eyes sensitive to light. We wear these so often that sometimes we forget.”

Miko looked delighted by this bit of trivia. “It’s no problem, no problem. These things can’t be helped.”

Hinata led Shikamaru closer to the desk. “To answer your question, we were displaced when our house got between two fighting shinobi. My husband and I decided it was just too dangerous to raise children that close to a shinobi-dominated area, so we decided to relocate closer to the capital where they’re less likely to wreak havoc.”

“Smart, very smart. It’s absolutely disgraceful, the way they go about destroying everything in their paths.”

Hinata looked down and nodded. “Luckily, we had some money saved up and were able to build a small cabin in the valley. My husband is a trapper and I make medicinal poultices. That’s why we’re here, actually. To see if we can rent a stall in your market in the fall.”

“Of course! We have some space available, and we honestly don’t have enough people selling fur. Would it be just the two of you?”

“Oh, no. Actually, my husband and I are so busy during the days, we were hoping that Shikamaru and his sister, Hinata, could man the booth. They’re both almost thirteen. Is that against any of your regulations, Aunt Miko?”

“Not at all, we know how it is. You won’t need to worry about them getting into any trouble, either. Our roads are well guarded. No, your children will be perfectly safe here.”

Hinata filled out the required paperwork and handed over the deposit for their booth. Miko waved off her effusive thanks and she dodged an invitation to have dinner with her family. By the time they escaped the talkative woman’s clutches, Shikamaru was scowling.

Hinata glanced at him and realized that he looked like a bit of a brat, with his slouched posture and put out expression. Still, it was hard to hold it against him when he had such an adorable face.

Hinata led him through the market, taking her time picking out jars, glue, and paper for labels. When Shikamaru saw her hovering over the purple ink, he sighed and added it to their bag. Hinata bit her lip to hide her smile. If she pointed out his kindness he’d just sulk.

They added more clothes to their purchases along with flour for bread, seeds for fall vegetables, and a large bag of rice. Shikamaru picked out an ax and Hinata got an extra blanket before they decided they couldn’t carry much more. They’d need to start slowly building up a supply of things they’d need for winter. They didn’t need much to survive, but it would be nice to be comfortable.

They left just as she was running low on chakra reserves. They bought some warm meat pies on their way out to eat while they walked.

“How are you?” Shikamaru asked as soon as they were making their way down the road in the opposite direction of where they actually lived. If any would-be thieves were watching closely, they’d be looking in the wrong direction for their little cabin.

“Fine. If we take a break after we eat I should be okay to make it home.”

She activated her Byakugan to make sure nobody was around, then dropped her transformation and leapt into a tree. The shade was a relief after wandering around the market in the hot sun.

“I think I have a sunburn,” Shikamaru said. His cheeks and nose were bright red and Hinata couldn’t quite stop her giggle. His shoulders slumped and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know why you’re laughing - you look like a tomato.”

Hinata shook her head and lay down on the branch. She closed her eyes. “I have that cream I made for burns at home. We can put it on when we get back. Maybe we should get some hats.”

He grunted his agreement and she dozed off to the sound of him complaining about how pale he was as a Hyuuga. He shook her awake half an hour later and they headed out. It was dark when they arrived home and though they were both exhausted they agreed that they should keep watch again, just in case they’d piqued somebody’s interest in town and had been followed.

“I’ll start setting up traps tomorrow. We can’t keep sleeping only half the night.”

Hinata bit her lip but didn't argue. He was right - they couldn’t live their lives like they were expecting an attack at any moment. Constant hyperawareness was not good for mental health. They were playing a long game and couldn’t risk burnout. Still, it was hard to let the paranoia go that had kept them alive for so long.

True to his word, the next day Shikamaru set up traps that worked both as deterrent and alarm system around their house. Hinata began clearing out a section of the garden to plant squash and beets in.

The rest of the summer fell into a pattern after that. They’d wake up early and run the fifteen-mile perimeter they’d set up around their house, checking their traps for animals and looking for signs that anybody was poking around. It had the added benefit of increasing their endurance. They also gathered plants and herbs that were useful for either poultices or food. Then they’d kill and dress anything they caught, drying meat for the winter and prepping the plants.

The afternoons were spent training. Hinata was teaching Shikamaru the Hyuuga techniques and he’d started to give her lessons in the Nara clan techniques. Having them in their repertoire would prove to be useful, they were sure. Nobody would expect to be trapped in shadow by a couple of Hyuuga.

“It’s easier to learn all this crap the second time around,” Shikamaru said one evening. They were sitting out on the porch and he was pouring burn cream into little jars while Hinata carefully adhered labels to them.

They had settled on the name _Haruno Furs and Poultices_ for their little operation. Shikamaru had never commented on the last name she’d given when Miko asked. It had been spur of the moment. Sakura had been their only close mutual friend that had a non-clan last name and it had seemed appropriate to use it, for some reason.

Hinata hummed. “Yes, it’s mostly just a matter of training our bodies to catch up to our minds. I know how it _should_ work, but it’s not second nature anymore.”

“Still, I think we’re at least chunin level, and we’re only, I don’t know, twelve? Thirteen?”

Hinata smiled. “You were a chunin at twelve.”

“Yeah, well, you know what I mean.” He picked up the lid to a jar and screwed it on. He looked over at the large pile he still had to fill and his whole body seemed to expand and then deflate with his sigh.

“I do, and you’re right. You’ve already mastered the Sixteen Palms. You’re a natural at the Gentle Fist style.”

“You’re picking up Yin Release fast, too. By the time we’re ready to move on from here, I think we’ll be a powerful team. We should work on joint techniques once we have both the clan techniques down. I know you and Neji made a good team in the war before he died.”

Hinata looked down at the jar in her hand and turned it idly between her fingers, watching the way the light from the lamp next to her played across its surface. “We were,” she agreed.

“Sorry,” he said after an uncomfortable pause. “I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s nice, to be able to grieve him properly. I never had a chance to, before. Not with...not with anyone.”

They fell into silence after that and when she reached for her next jar, Shikamaru looked more thoughtful than upset at her words. She’d labeled four more before he spoke.

“I miss her laugh the most.” He kept his focus on the jar in front of him, round cheeks in shadow and hands sure as he poured the white goop into the homemade funnel he’d carved from a piece of wood. “Temari, I mean. It was obnoxious, but it always made me want to laugh, too.”

Hinata’s lips quirked up. She could almost hear it, if she concentrated. It _had_ been obnoxious, but it’d also lit up some of their darkest times in the war. “Kiba’s laugh was like that, too. He’d tell these jokes that were awful, and they drove Shino crazy. Those two were always arguing.”

Shikamaru huffed. “They woke me up at three in the morning fighting once on a mission. I pushed them out of the tree. Shino got mud on his coat and wouldn’t speak to me the rest of the way.”

Hinata giggled, able to imagine it easily. “Temari convinced me to spy on the boys’ bath once.”

Shikamaru fumbled a jar, pouring burn cream across the back of his hand. “What?”

“It was before everything. She was visiting the village and we were all walking past - Sakura and Ino were there, too - and we heard you all talking. She claimed that the boys were always doing it to us, and so it was only fair.” Hinata’s lips turned up at the memory. “I wouldn’t go into a public bath for months after she said that.”

“Was - was I there?”

Hinata cheeks heated. “I didn’t really look...”

“Oh my god, I was. Who else?”

“Ah...well.” She was regretting telling him, now, especially when she glanced at him and saw he was wearing a wolfish smile that looked ridiculous on his young face. “Pretty much all the boys from the Konoha eleven.”

Shikamaru threw his head back and laughed. Hinata’s fingers went slack around the jar. She hadn’t seen him truly laugh in...well, years, and never in this body. It was higher pitched than it used to be, of course, but it was still nice. It made her want to laugh, too, so she did.

  
“Naruto would be horrified,” he said between chortles. “All he ever talked about was how sweet you were, and honest and kind. What would he have said if he knew you’d seen him naked?”

Hinata put her hands over her warm cheeks and shook her head. “I only saw his chest! Most of you were in the water.”

He raised his brows. “Most of us?”

Hinata’s shoulders shook with laughter and she leaned over and buried her face in her hands. She resisted when he reached over and tugged at her wrist to try and get her to look at him. “Come on, no, you have to tell me who!”

“I can’t! It’s too embarrassing.”

“Hinata. I will literally never let this go. It’s just the two of us here. Do you want me to ask you about it every morning and night for the rest of our lives?”

She dropped her hands and looked up at him. His eyes were wet from laughter. Something in her softened, even in her embarrassment, and she sighed. “Fine. Lee and Kiba, okay?”

Shikamaru collapsed back in his chair and put and hand over his stomach as he laughed. _“Lee?_ Really? He would have been ecstatic to know Sakura had seen his junk.”

Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. Warmth was expanding from her stomach out to her limbs and her cheeks were getting sore from too much smiling. “You’re terrible.”

“Me? I’m not the peeping tom!”

“You really never did that?”

He snorted and wiped at his eyes. “No way. My mom would have murdered me if I got caught doing that. I can’t believe Temari never told me. And she claimed I was the first naked guy she’d ever seen. That lying little minx!”

If Hinata could have blushed more she would have. “Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie...”

He stopped laughing abruptly and leaned forward in obvious interest. “Oh yeah?”

“I mean, she and Sakura looked first...and I guess you weren’t, um, in the water yet?”

He put a hand over his eyes. “No wonder she didn’t tell me if Sakura saw me, too.”

Hinata decided not to mention that Sakura had been very impressed with what she’d seen at the time. She’d actually harbored a bit of a crush on him for a while, though it’d faded with time and disappeared completely once Sasuke rejoined them.

“You’re right,” Shikamaru said and picked up the next jar. “It’s nice to take the time to remember them.”

Hinata met his gaze and they shared a smile. It was painful, recalling all they had lost, but it was a good sort of pain, like cleaning a wound or working a weak muscle.

Every once in a while after that, they’d share a story about their fallen comrades while they sat on the porch in the evenings. They never discussed their deaths or the war. Those memories were too raw and still woke them both from sleep, covered in sweat and sometimes tears.

It was one such dream that woke Hinata a few hours before daybreak on the first day they were slated to go to the market. Everything was packed up and ready to go by the door, and they were supposed to leave before the sun rose.

It was cold, even this early in the year, and Hinata pulled the blanket up to her ears and pressed closer to Shikamaru. Neither of them had said anything about the sleeping arrangements once they’d stopped doing watches. They’d both just climbed into the pile of blankets on the raised platform.

Hinata appreciated the comfort of a body next to hers and assumed Shikamaru felt the same way. They weren’t particularly cuddly, though there was an odd morning or two where she’d woken up to one of his limbs flailed across her or her head on his shoulder. Still, just his presence made it easier to sleep.

Hinata sometimes wondered if the fact that they’d taken over the bodies of siblings had anything to do with their need to be constantly in each other's pockets. More likely, it was that they were the only thing either of them had in the world to hold on to. She crept out of bed, intent on surprising him with a warm breakfast since she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep.

Their first day at the market was busier than expected. Most of the merchants were well-known, so they were something new and exciting. Women cooed over how adorable it was that they were twins (Shikamaru scowled every time, which they thought was even _more_ adorable, to Hinata’s secret amusement). Their furs garnered a lot of interest, and after making a show of how sensitive their eyes were nobody bothered them about their hats and sunglasses.

The poultices didn’t gain popularity until the third week. They were only there twice a week, so it took a while for word to get around on how effective they were. The bruise and burn creams went the fastest, though Hinata’s moisturizer was popular with a few of the younger women.

They sold enough that they were able to buy good winter clothes and more blankets, along with baking supplies and canned goods. By the end of the fall season, they’d sold out of their creams and most of their furs. Hinata went in as Aiko and reserved a spring booth, once again managing to turn down an invitation from Miko.

She was pretty sure they’d gained a reputation as an unfriendly family between the sunglasses, Shikamaru’s crankiness, and their unwillingness to engage with the local population. They just couldn’t risk getting close to somebody and revealing their eyes, or that there were no actual parents in the equation.

It snowed soon after their last day at the fall market, and never really stopped. Hinata was more than a little grateful for the snow boots they’d spent a full week’s earnings on after only a month of winter.

“It’s fucking freezing out.” Shikamaru’s voice was muffled beneath the two scarves he’d wound around his face and neck. The hood of his parka was pulled up and all she could see of him was a strip of skin between his sunglasses and scarves. Hinata was similarly dressed, including the sunglasses. They didn’t need them to hide behind, now, but they protected their eyes from the glare on the snow.

“It is cold,” she agreed. They were running across the top of the snow, checking their animal traps and playing a game of ninja tag as they went. They were working on improving speed and maneuverability, which was made more difficult by their layers.

“Why did we think living on a goddamn mountaintop was a good idea? No wonder we’re the only ones here, nobody else is stupid enough to live in this area.”

Hinata knelt down next to a trap and tried not to let his words get to her. He’d been like this for weeks. She liked their little cabin, and since she was the one who’d found it and suggested they stay, she couldn’t help but feel responsible for his misery.

“I mean, this is the Land of _Fire,_ so why is there ice everywhere?”

Hinata stood and spun towards him. “If you hate it so much, why don’t you just leave, then?” She hadn’t meant to snap, and her tone was more watery than angry. She wasn’t even sure why she’d said it, except that they’d been locked together every moment of every day, and she was just so tired of hearing him complain all the time.

He leaned away from her and she blinked rapidly, eyes stinging as her tears turned cold in the winter air. She ignored him calling her name and jumped up into a tree to take off towards the next checkpoint. She was out of sorts and tired and just wanted to find a corner to cry in where Shikamaru couldn’t complain about it. Didn’t he know this was hard for her, too?

He was still there, staying about twenty feet back in the trees, but he didn’t say anything, even when they got back to the cabin. His face was stony and he wouldn’t even look at her. They added wood to the stove and ate dinner without speaking. Hinata had to stave off tears more than once, despite his silence being exactly what she’d wanted.

He turned away from her when they crawled into bed, even though they’d been huddling close for warmth lately. The cabin wasn’t well-insulated, something they’d both decided to change once spring hit, so it got cold in there at night even with the wood stove.

She turned towards the wall and did her best to keep her crying silent. Hinata hated that they were arguing but was too embarrassed by her outburst to say anything. It took a long time to fall asleep.

She woke in the dark to an ache in her stomach she hadn’t felt for years and stickiness between her thighs. She gasped and sat up, blankets falling down to her waist. “Oh no,” she whispered.

“What? What is it?” Shikamaru sat up next to her, though it was too dark to see him properly.

Hinata put her hands over her face and couldn’t stop the flood of humiliated tears. “Hinata? What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“Don’t come over here!” she said when he leaned over.

“What? Are you seriously still mad?”

His harsh tone just made her cry harder, and after a moment he sighed. She felt him get out of bed, then a thump and a curse. She would never get used to him swearing with such a young voice. It took a few tries, but eventually, he lit the lamp.

“Okay, now what is it? A nightmare?” His tone was gentle now and she shook her head and pressed her face against her knees. “Okay. Are you really going to make me guess? Because...” he trailed off when he got closer. She could see the light through her eyelids when he held the lamp closer.

“Oh. Is that all?”

Hinata dropped her hands and looked down, sure that he must not be seeing what was happening. But the blood spotting her sleep pants and the sheets below her was unmistakable. When she looked over at him he was looking up at the ceiling.

“Troublesome. Women are always so dramatic during this time.”

Hinata sobbed and covered her face again. “Why are you being so m-mean to me? I’m not being dramatic. This is embarrassing. I’ve never - not while with a boy -”

“Hinata, we both know you’ve never slept in the same bed with a boy before now, so I’m aware this is new for you. However, I shared a tent with Temari for almost a full year. Believe me, this is not my first time dealing with this.”

Hinata peeked out at him from between her fingers. “Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal. It isn’t like I’ve never seen a little blood before. Now come on, we’ll heat up some water so you can clean up and change. Then we’ll soak the blanket and your clothes overnight.”

She stood at his urging, struck dumb by his no-nonsense attitude. She’d expected him to react with disgust and annoyance, and maybe even insist that they never sleep in the same bed again. Her lip wobbled when he shoved his feet into his boots and trudged outside with the large copper bucket they’d bought on one of their shopping runs.

She heard the whoosh of a fire jutsu a moment later. He brought the bucket back in, holding it by its rubber handles to avoid burning himself on the now-hot metal.

He turned away while she cleaned up in the corner by the stove, shivering through the wash before putting on her second-favorite pair of fleece pajamas. He had silently handed her bandages to put on her underwear and she realized that he really did have experience with the situation.

She carried the water out herself, careful not to slosh it, and poured it out at the edge of the clearing around their cabin. Then she piled in more snow and brought it inside and set it next to the stove. Shikamaru handed her the blanket - luckily she’d only stained one - and she watched while he used a small controlled fireball to melt the snow into water.

She knelt next to the bucket and scrubbed at the spots on the blanket and her clothes with some soap, then left them to soak overnight. Hinata was still embarrassed, but not as badly as she would have been without his gruff acceptance of the situation.

“Come on.” He climbed into bed and held the blankets up for her. She stopped and blew out the lamp before crawling under the covers. He tugged her against his side and she went willingly, exhausted from the crying, and stomach still cramping. She relaxed as she soaked up his heat and her shivering subsided.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.” She kept her voice soft so as not to disturb the comfortable atmosphere.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I’ve been such a grump. You’re a saint for not saying anything earlier. Though...did you really want me to leave?”

She shook her head and swallowed. “No. Not ever. I’m sorry I said that. We’re really family now, I think.” She was speaking slowly, weighing her words carefully, and he didn’t interrupt. “I know I might not be the person you’d have brought if you had a choice, but I hope you know that I’m trying.”

His arm tightened around her shoulders. “Is that what it’s about? You think I’d be less miserable if it were somebody else?”

Hinata just shrugged and pressed a hand against her abdomen. He sighed and turned so that he was facing her. The covers were pulled up around them and Hinata was struck with a strong memory of when Hanabi used to climb into her bed when they younger. They’d lay just like this, whispering secrets at each other and giggling until Hiashi came to scold them.

“I’m just a miserable bastard, Hinata. I complained even when it was just me and Temari. I’m glad you’re here. You’ve honestly been a lifesaver.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t that she didn’t know that about Shikamaru. Ino had spent enough time bemoaning her teammate’s grumpy outlook. Hinata supposed she’d just been feeling a little over sensitive to his moods, probably because they were in such close quarters.

“I feel the same. It’s almost like...like you’re really my brother.” 

“Yeah. Me, too. S’nice,” he said, voice heavy with sleep.

Despite her earlier discomfiture and the cramps still plaguing her, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three years since they landed in the past, and things are going well - too well, really. All good things must come to an end, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter warning for some harassment. :)

“Hey, asshole, my sister’s face is up here.”

Hinata made a low sound in the back of her throat and her cheeks heated. “Shikamaru!” she hissed and smacked lightly at the finger he’d pressed against her cheek to punctuate his point.

Bayu, the young woman who sold linen in the stall next to them, snorted when she tried to hide her laugh. The man who had been staring at Hinata's chest while she answered a question about cream he wanted to buy for his _wife_ flushed red before turning and fleeing.

Shikamaru’s lips were twisted and she was sure he was glaring at the retreating man from beneath his glasses and wide-brimmed hat. “What? I’m supposed to just sit here while he ogles you?”

“Yes!”

She buried her face in her hands when Hiro snickered. He was in the stall on the opposite side of them from Bayu. He claimed he’d been selling his wares in the same spot for over three decades. “You better get used to it - she’s not a kid anymore, and men can’t help but admire a pretty face.” He winked at Hinata and she smiled at him, aware that he was just trying to push Shikamaru’s buttons. He was forty years her senior and had never been anything but respectful towards her in the three years they’d been neighbors.

Shikamaru sputtered. “If it was her face he’d been admiring I wouldn’t have said anything!”

Bayu laughed again and leaned over the partition between their stalls, putting her own impressive chest on display. She was only a few years older than them, and most people agreed that she was the beauty of their village. Recently, she’d been focusing her attention on Shikamaru, who for the most part didn’t seem overly interested.

Though, Hinata didn’t miss the way his eyes flicked down at her cleavage and then away. She also knew that Shikamaru had done more than help her ‘move some crates to her house’ last month when he’d disappeared with her for almost two hours. “Hormones. Didn’t mean anything,” he’d mumbled at her when she’d stared at the lipstick smeared on the lower hem of his shirt for too long while they were doing laundry two days after.

“Hey, you could probably increase your prices with the impressive, ah, assets your sister can showcase now,” Bayu said with a grin and a wink. She either didn’t hold Shikamaru’s lack of interest for a real relationship against him, or she was playing a long game. Hinata thought it was the latter, but didn't want to put herself in the middle of whatever was happening between the two of them. Even if she knew from experience that Shikamaru could be a little clueless when it came to emotional cues.

Hinata stood abruptly when Hiro and Bayu continued to tease Shikamaru about the interest men had started showing her that year. He hadn't been taking it well, to put it lightly, and Hinata secretly thought that it was a good thing he'd never actually had a little sister in their first life. He would have driven the poor girl crazy with his old-fashioned Nara outlook on women. Most people didn't have Hinata's well of patience or her experience with dealing with over-protective clan members. Neji and Ko had been much worse than Shikamaru.

“I’m going to buy us lunch.” It seemed she was cursed to always be well endowed, though it was more a matter of genetics than bad luck. Hyuuga women, in general, tended to be fairly curvy.

“I want cold noodles!” Shikamaru yelled after her. She waved her understanding and wove through the crowd towards the proper vendor.

Once she was out of sight she shook her head and a small smile played across her lips. While they had never become part of the community, it had been impossible not to get friendly with Bayu and Hiro, since they were right there twice a week every spring and fall. Hinata would miss them when they left.

It would happen soon, she knew. They’d heard rumors that the head of the Uchiha clan died last fall, and just yesterday some rowdy shinobi had been yelling about the death of Senju Butsuma. It was time to move closer to the action, even if Hinata wasn’t sure how ready she was to give up their comfortable life.

She brought back food for Hiro and Bayu, too. Ten minutes later the two of them were sitting on the partitions between stalls, feet dangling over the edges while facing the Harunos so they could chat, when the shinobi from yesterday made an appearance. It was a group of three large men in well-maintained armor. They didn’t have any clan symbols on them, so Hinata assumed they were unaffiliated.

The vendors around them went tense and still. Hinata had heard that yesterday they’d underpaid when they bought thread from old man Yondo, but had bared their teeth and caressed the hilts of their swords until he’d backed down.

The press of the kunai strapped to her lower back was reassuring, but she didn’t make a move towards it. They’d notice that even from across the market. They were, after all, shinobi. Shikamaru reached over and wrapped his hand around her wrist.

Bayu was staring down at her noodles, tense, while they listened to them barter with somebody selling meat pies. They only paid half of what they were worth and Hinata gritted her teeth. Shinobi shouldn’t use their strength to bully civilians. It was disgraceful.

Still, Shikamaru had pressed the importance of staying under the radar until they had a solid plan, so she remained in her seat. From the stiff way he held himself, though, she knew he was having trouble keeping himself from intervening.

Hinata took a bite of her noodles, her earlier levity gone. The three shinobi moved closer and she saw the exact moment they focused on Bayu. She couldn’t blame them for noticing her. She really was gorgeous, with dark eyes and hair and a generous figure that she accentuated with a snug cotton dress.

What she did hold against them was what happened next. They elbowed each other and their smiles were wide and hinted at bad things to come. They sauntered over, focus locked on Bayu, whose face had gone pale.

“Well, hello, there,” one of them said. “I’m Fumi. This is Masa and Nari.”

She cleared her throat and smiled, though she was almost trembling with fear. “H-hi. I’m Bayu.”

“Bayu. Pretty name for a pretty girl.” Hinata pressed her lips together when Fumi reached out and ran a finger down Bayu’s arm.

Shikamaru leaned forward in his seat, face blank in a way that Hinata knew meant he was trying to think of a way out of the situation. If she could see his eyes, they’d be narrowed and focused in concentration.

The stalls around them had gone silent and there was a palpable air of nervousness. Everyone knew that there was no chance of them stopping the shinobi from doing whatever they wanted, even if they all attacked them at once. Well, everyone assumed that, anyway, since they didn’t realize that Hinata and Shikamaru were trained ninja.

“Hey, we’re new in town. Whaddya say you show us around, huh? I’m sure your friends wouldn’t mind watching your stall while we’re gone,” the man who had been introduced as Masa said. His gaze flicked over Hiro and Shikamaru dismissively, though it lingered on Hinata. “Actually, why don’t you bring your friend along, too?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Hiro said in a steady tone from his perch on the partition. He set his noodles aside and wiped his mouth with precise movements, seemingly unbothered by the focus of the three men. “Those are good girls. They don’t have any business with men like you.”

Fumi’s eyes narrowed and Hinata took a deep breath when a small amount of killing intent leaked into the air around them. A woman across the walkway gasped and Bayu cringed. Sweat broke out on Hiro’s brow but he didn’t back down.

“We don’t want any trouble,” Shikamaru said in a steady tone. “You know the Daimyo will just send troops after anybody who causes a problem in the square.”

Nari, silent up to that moment, snorted. “I’d like to to see the Daimyo’s men do anything about the Aki brothers. We do what we want when we want.”

Hinata bit her lip and studied the men in front of her. She’d heard of the Aki brothers. They liked to cause trouble in civilian areas. They were all high-ranking enough that they’d probably be considered low-level jounin or very, very good chunin if that ranking system existed yet.

“We’ve already got a price on our heads. Not like one more politician after us will make much of a difference,” Masa added and they all laughed.

Hinata held her hand out towards Bayu. Maybe she could grab her and run. She and Shikamaru were fast, thanks to all the focus they’d put into speed training. They’d both agreed that running was a good skill to have in this world.

Bayu hesitated before reaching towards her. Her fingers barely brushed her palm before Nari grabbed her roughly and tugged her off the partition and into the square. She stumbled into him and he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey!” Hiro said and leapt off the partition and over the stall table with more agility than Hinata would have thought was possible for his age.

Shikamaru stood and Hinata would have, too, if Masa hadn’t grabbed her arm and yanked her clear over the table. She let him, still unsure if there was a way to deal with this other than a fight. Jars scattered in her wake, smashing against the ground and sending creams and shards of glass flying every which way.

Shikamaru hopped over the table and took a step towards the men. “Take your hands off them.” Hinata had a stray thought that it was a good thing his voice had finally stopped breaking that year. It would have sounded a little ridiculous if he’d squeaked in the middle of that sentence.

Fumi threw his head back and laughed. “And what are you gonna do if I don’t, huh? Call your Daimyo? We’ll be long gone by the time his shinobi come. Maybe we’ll take your sister and girlfriend with us.”

Bayu cringed away from him when he ran the back of two fingers down her cheek. Hinata's arm was moving before she gave it permission. The sound of her palm connecting solidly with his hand rang out across the empty clearing.

All movement stopped for a long moment as everybody stared at Fumi’s hand, still held up in the air. He broke the moment by humming and stepping up close to her. He smelled pleasant, like sage and soap. Hinata’s stomach still turned when he leaned into her space.

“Feisty, huh? I like that in a woman.”

Shikamaru sighed explosively and Hinata glanced over at him. His head was tipped down so that all she could see under the brim of his hat was a wry smile. “Well, I guess we had a good run,” he said.

Hinata nodded to herself at the tactic permission and turned back to Fumi, whose brow was furrowed as he looked between the two of them. Sweat was gathering under Hinata’s shirt. It was purple linen, a gift from Bayu a month ago.

“I’m not going to kill you, for god’s sake. Though I might have to beat a few of you if you don’t stop your bitching. Now, let’s see those eyes of yours, huh? If they’re half as pretty as your lips, I can die a happy man.”

Hinata held herself still while he reached up and gently took hold of her hat. He tossed it to the side and she was pretty sure her hair was a mess with the amount of sweating she’d been doing in the heat of late spring. His fingers took hold of her sunglasses and pulled them from her face.

She met his surprised gaze calmly before raising her hand to make a sign. “Byakugan.”

“Shit!” He let go of her and jumped back, but her fingers were already connecting with the tenketsu point in his left shoulder.

She spun and hit Nari’s arms in two rapid-fire movements. He lost his grip on Bayu and Hinata grabbed her elbow and tugged her away from him, then pushed her at Hiro. Bayu stumbled towards him, and despite his obvious shock he caught her with ease and pulled her back.

Shikamaru was still in his sunglasses and his hands were up in the rat sign. Masa and Fumi were standing, unmoving, and Nari was shaking his arms, trying to get feeling back into them. Hinata hadn’t been able to hit him directly without fear of injuring Bayu, so they weren’t completely limp.

“A fucking Hyuuga? Are you kidding me?”

“H-Hinata?”

Bayu’s voice was small and confused and Hinata winced. Still, her tone was steady when she turned to the Aki brothers. “I think the three of you should leave, now. This village is under more than just the Daimyo’s protection.”

“Hinata, don’t go giving us extra work, huh? How about we just claim Hiro and Bayu?” Shikamaru’s head was tilted down and his face was covered in shadow again, looking for all the world like he might be asleep under his glasses. There was the sound of nervous laughter around them - everybody in town was well-used to hearing his griping when Hinata asked him to do something for her. Not that he ever actually refused.

“You took us by surprise, but we’re not so easy to defeat,” Nari said between gritted teeth. He drew his sword in one fluid movement and crouched low. Hinata widened her stance and brought her hand up in front of her, fingers straight and palm facing in.

“You might want to look at your brothers,” Shikamaru said.

Nari glanced at them and then did a double-take when he saw the sweat on their brows and the way they were straining against invisible bonds. “What the hell is that?”

“They can’t move. My brother can break their necks with a thought. Surrender.”

“Your brother, huh? Well, I can take care of that problem easily.” Hinata saw his muscles bunch. She dug her toes into the ground and propelled herself forward in a body flicker while drawing her kunai.

She landed between him and Shikamaru and deflected his sword to the side. Her other hand lit with chakra and she slammed her palm toward his sternum. He recovered quickly, turning to the side. His sword swung down and she dodged by twisting around him.

He moved to follow and she dropped her kunai blade first and then pushed her hands out, palm forward, and released a blast of chakra. The force of it lifted him off his feet, but he landed in a controlled fall ten feet away and rolled over one shoulder.

Hinata leaned down and swiped up her kunai, then turned and flickered towards the two men still being held in shadow. She reached Fumi first and knocked him out with a firm hit to the back of his head with the handle. She and Shikamaru had rehearsed this move multiple times with clones.

Before she could reach Masa a shouted warning drew her attention. She leapt back just in time to avoid a hail of Earth bullets heading her way. Hinata winced when she heard them tear through something wooden, but was relieved that no sounds of ripping flesh accompanied the destruction.

She turned back to Nari. She was all too aware of the civilians surrounding them, though she could see them vacating the area in the background. She looked to Shikamaru, waiting for instruction. “Formation eight,” he said in a calm tone.

Nari’s eyes narrowed on her when she nodded, confidence returning. That was one of the scenarios Shikamaru had taught her during one of the long winter evenings they’d lived through in their little cabin. It was specifically created to prevent civilian casualties and take multiple opponents alive.

She took a deep breath and pushed her legs further apart, then raised her arms. Nari blurred towards her, probably hoping to stop whatever was happening. She knew Shikamaru must have dropped the technique holding Masa and felt the moment his shadow connected to her own.

She began to move her arms, hands slashing through the air. Chakra blades formed a wall around her, tight against her body, and Nari skidded to a stop. The shadow between her and Shikamaru went taught, and then she was being flung through the air at high speed, her barrier moving with her. She hit Nari hard enough to send him flying back against the wall of a nearby building, opening a large slice across his arm.

The shadow tightened again and flung her back towards Masa, who couldn’t backpedal fast enough to get out of the way. Her barrier slammed into him and he rolled across the ground. Shikamaru dropped the shadow at the same time she let go of her technique. He darted over to Masa and Hinata went to Nari, who was struggling to his feet. She hit every tenketsu point in his limbs, and he fell back to the ground, glare venomous.

“He’s down!” she called.

“Mine, too,” Shikamaru said and her shoulders drooped with relief.

Her heart was thundering in her chest and she felt faint and overly warm. It had been three years since her last real fight. She hadn’t missed it. She stared down at Nari, aware that once again, her whole life was going to be uprooted.

Her eyes filled with tears and her hand fisted at her side. She liked their life here. She like waking up across the room from Shikamaru (they'd put in a second sleeping platform when they turned fifteen and he became too large to share a bed with) and trying not to giggle as he moaned and groaned about the early hour. She liked making poultices and sparring with him in their little backyard and taking turns teaching each other clan techniques. She loved her garden and she was even going to miss Bayu’s teasing over her prim and proper demeanor.

She ran the back of her arm across her eyes and took a deep breath. She’d always known it was temporary. Her friends and family were depending on her to make the future a better place, even if they’d never know it. She knelt down next to Nari.

“You stupid Hyuuga bitch -” she pulled bandages from the pouch at her hip and shoved them into his mouth. She then rummaged around until she found the wire they used for their traps and wrapped them around his wrists and ankles. It was amazing how easily the motions came back to her, even after all this time and in a totally different body.

“You good over here?” Shikamaru asked, crouching next to her and frowning when he saw her probably-red and damp eyes.

“Yeah. I just...” she trailed off when she heard voices and glanced behind her. The villagers were back and they were staring at Shikamaru and her with the same fear they’d been showing the three brothers earlier.

“I tied up Fumi, too. Good job - we really nailed that joint technique. We should name it. How about the Hinata Yo-yo?”

She smiled and shook her head at his attempt to cheer her up but played along. “Chouji got a much better name when you did it with him. Human Bullet Yo-yo, right?”

“You do listen to me. Sometimes I’m not sure, especially when your eyes start to glaze over during the formation review -”

“Stop it.” She pushed lightly at his shoulder and he flailed dramatically.

“Ouch, sibling abuse! Sibling -”

She couldn’t stop her laugh at his ridiculous behavior. For somebody who spent most of his time slouched over complaining about the state of the world, he could be pretty goofy. It was almost always for her benefit. The pressure in her chest receded. Even if they had to go, they’d still be together.

“Hinata?” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before standing and turning to face Bayu. She was next to Hiro, eyes wide and arms wrapped around herself. “You’re a ninja? Shikamaru, too?”

He straightened and picked Nari up, ignoring his muffled yells when he flung him over his shoulder and sauntered over to drop him unceremoniously next to his brothers. Both were unconscious and bleeding from deep cuts, but Hinata didn’t think any of their injuries were life-threatening.

“We are,” she finally settled on. The people around them broke into frenzied whispers. Hinata bit her lip. “I’m sorry, but...we were trying to stay away from that life. That’s why we never said anything.”

“Your eyes...” Bayu stepped forward and Hinata held herself still while she leaned forward and peered into them. “I’ve seen them before, though, and they weren’t like that.”

“Ah, that was...an illusion. Usually, they look like this.”

“So you all don’t have some genetic condition, then,” Aunt Maki said as she stepped out of the crowd. Her hands were on her hips and she had a stern expression on her face.

“Well technically, ma’am, our eyes _were_ passed onto us by -”

Aunt Maki pointed at Shikamaru and he snapped his mouth shut. “Are you here on some mission?”

“No, Aunt Maki. We were just trying to go unnoticed,” Hinata said in a low, respectful tone. Everybody knew that Maki ran the town, even if her husband was technically the mayor. He was standing behind her gaping at the stall that had been destroyed by Nari’s earth bullets.

Aunt Maki snorted and nudged Fumi with her toe, then eyed the pile of weapons Shikamaru had taken from their bodies. “We’ll be taking those with us,” Shikamaru said calmly.

“The shinobi?”

“Ah, no. The weapons.” They were hard to come by in the village. Shikamaru had made two trips to the capital to get ninja supplies in the three years they’d been there. Each time had left them both uneasy. They didn’t like to be separated, and for good reason, but Hinata had needed to stay and run the booth both times.

There was no way they would leave the high-quality kunai, shuriken, and ninja wire piled around them behind. They could sell or trade the swords for the trench knives Shikamaru wanted to add to his arsenal. Probably some armor, too, if the swords were high quality enough.

“So you’re just going to leave these two here for us to deal with? They’ll kill us all in our sleep!”

“Of course not, Aunt Maki. We’ll stay here to guard them until someone from the capital comes to collect them,” Hinata said firmly.

Shikamaru sighed. “Yeah, what she said.” He was already rummaging through the pile of weapons, ignoring Nari’s muffled yells and his attempts to kick out at him.

“I can’t believe it. I mean, you always kept to yourselves, but I didn’t think...” Bayu trailed off and looked down, though she kept glancing over at Shikamaru.

Her expression answered the question of whether Bayu felt the same way about their encounters (Hinata wasn’t stupid, she knew Shikamaru had gone off with her more than once) as he did. She had wanted more than the physical release Shikamaru had assumed she was after.

Hinata wished she would have asked her opinion before pursuing him. She could have told her he probably wouldn’t ever love her. He’d told Hinata once, after she’d woken up crying with Naruto’s name on her lips, that he didn’t think he’d ever be able to love another person after Temari had died in his arms. He was self-aware enough that Hinata had believed him, though she hoped that one day he’d find somebody who could change his mind and mend his heart.

Hinata didn’t know if she was capable of finding love again or not. She’d never really gotten a chance to love Naruto properly, in all the ways she would have liked to. He was like the future she never got to have, the possibility that hadn’t come to fruition. It was different than what Shikamaru had gone through.

“We were trying to avoid that lifestyle,” Hinata said gently, casting around for her sunglasses and hat. Just because everybody knew now, didn’t mean they were comfortable staring at the proof that she was a kunoichi.

“Are you even really trappers?” somebody called from the crowd.

Shikamaru sighed and gestured towards their booth. Hinata winced at the pile of furs on the ground, covered in glass and creams. “Where do you think those came from?”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. We’ll send a message to the Daimyo. What’s the best way to keep these three secure?” Aunt Maki asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Let’s take them a bit out of town in case they find a way to cause trouble. Hinata and I will watch them.”

“Alright. Am I correct in supposing you won’t be coming back?”

Hinata slipped her sunglasses on just in time to hide the tears welling in her eyes, then put her dirty and slightly-smashed hat on. “Yeah,” Shikamaru said. “It’s a good bet.”

“But - but that’s it? What about - what about us?” Bayu asked.

Shikamaru froze in place and Hinata was pretty sure it was shock, not cruelty, that made him blurt his next words. “What 'us'?”

Hinata sighed when Bayu burst into tears and fled into the crowd. Hiro shook his head. “I’m grateful for your help,” he said, “but you could have handled that better.”

There were a few annoyed mutters of agreement, and then Aunt Maki was raising her voice and telling everybody to disperse while Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at anybody.

Hinata accepted a hug from Hiro when he stepped forward. “Good luck. Don’t let that brother of yours get you into trouble.”

Hinata smiled, touched that he was willing to be so close to her. Civilian fear of ninja was no small thing to overcome. “I won’t, Hiro. Thank you for being so kind to us. Here.” She dashed over and grabbed a few unbroken jars and shoved them into his hands. “For your arthritis.”

“You’re a good girl, ninja or not,” he said, eyes crinkling at the corners when he smiled.

He turned and hugged Shikamaru, too, despite his earlier words. “Don’t be strangers. If you’re nearby, stop in and see me.”

“Yeah, we will,” Shikamaru said and his rough tone gave away that he wasn’t as unaffected by their sudden change of circumstance as he was letting on.

She watched Hiro walk away until he’d disappeared into the crowd. Soon, it was just the two of them and Aunt Maki standing huddled around the three men. “Well. Let me know where you’re at so I can lead the shinobi the Daimyo sends to pick them up to you.” Her expression softened when Hinata’s breath stuttered. “Come, now. You had to know it’d always come to this. Shinobi and civilians don’t mix.” She extended her hand to the destruction of the kitchen wares stand to punctuate her point. “It’s nothing personal. You’re good kids. I know you only revealed yourself to help and I’m thankful. Who knows what would have happened to poor Bayu if you hadn’t been here?”

Hinata hugged her on impulse and she returned it. “I’ll make sure nobody messes with your stuff until you can come get it.”

They took their prisoners about a quarter of a mile out of town and checked them more thoroughly for weapons. They found a few small blades sewn into their clothing. Shikamaru then tied them more securely and hung them from trees like large, angry pupae.

Hinata sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Shikamaru was silent next to her. “How long do you think it will take them to get here?” she asked.

“Day. Day and a half. We shouldn’t stick around once they’re close. Don’t want to answer any questions.”

“What about our stuff?”

Shikamaru glanced over at their prisoners, then leaned in and spoke to her in a low tone. “I’ve sent two shadow clones to pack up what we need from the cabin.”

Hinata couldn’t stop the hitch in her breath. She wouldn’t even get to say goodbye their little house. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him without extra urging. “I know. I’m sorry, Hinata. After revealing that there’s a random Hyuuga hanging around, I’m worried the Daimyo will be too interested. Are...are you upset with me?”

She shook her head. “No. I understand. I’ll just miss it, I guess.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “We needed it, after everything. But we’re here for a reason.”

“I know, and...it was nice to help people again. To civilians, shinobi are just interlopers who come through and wreak havoc. In our time, in the end, we were just trying to save everybody we could, and people knew that. And before that, we had the Will of Fire to live by. It seems so empty, the lives these shinobi live. All they care about are their clans and the people who pay them.”

Shikamaru stiffened next to her. “You’re absolutely right,” he said in a slow, drawn-out voice as he worked something around in that big brain of his. “That’s it! Hinata, that’s it.”

“What? What’s it?”

He glanced at the Aki brothers, who were all awake watching them closely. Shikamaru stood and pulled her further away, where they wouldn’t be able to hear them, and angled his face so they couldn’t read his lips. He pushed his glasses down his nose and gripped her shoulders. The excitement was clear on his face, even in the fading light of evening.

“That’s what we need to be doing. I’ve been thinking and thinking about ways we can get close to the Uchiha and Senju, but until Konoha exists, there’s not much we can do other than try and prevent Izuna’s death. Which is damn difficult since we only have a general idea of when - listen, that doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is, you’re right.”

Hinata took off her own glasses and tipped her hat back. “Shikamaru, I have no idea what you’re saying.”

He sighed and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, for once seeming to struggle with his words. “About what’s missing. There are no shinobi clans out there interested in improving the world, not yet. Hashirama cares, and Madara, too, to an extent. But nobody is doing anything about it yet. Their dreams are too big, they’ve got too many responsibilities to run around just...helping people.”

Hinata’s eyes widened when she realized what he was getting at. “You mean, that’s what we could do.”

“That’s right. We’ll be neutral - we’ll use our skills to help people no matter what their affiliation. We can keep an eye on things, too, and look for signs of Zetsu.”

Hinata bit her lip, unsure despite her excitement at the thought of doing _something_. “But...is that really what we should be doing? How will that change the world?”

Shikamaru smiled, the dimples that she knew were identical to her own deepening. They never had quite lost the roundness to their cheeks, though his were balanced by his strong jaw. “Hinata, think about it. When did Naruto affect the most change? It wasn’t when he was trying to make policy or scheming.”

Hinata straightened when she followed his words to their conclusion. “It was when he was helping others. When he was following his heart.”

“That’s right. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll still be scheming -” Hinata giggled and he shook her shoulders lightly, “-but yeah, until I have anything to scheme about, this is...this seems right. We’re strong. Stronger than we were before, I think, especially when we work as a team. We can use that for something _good,_ something other than making money or killing people. So, what do you think?”

His eyes were intense and focused on her, and she saw how much it meant to him that she do this with him. She wasn’t exactly convinced that their plan would affect real change, but he was right. It was their duty to use the strength they’d gotten partially from surviving the end of the world to try and make it a better place. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

She squeaked when he hugged her and spun her around. Hinata had known that part of him hated all the sitting around, but now she understood just how much he’d been suffering, even if they had both needed the downtime. Their hearts had been too tattered, their bodies too weak, to help anybody back then. But now...now they could honor the memory of everybody who had died to send them here.

And maybe they could even save the world while they were at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Plot picks back up. Fare thee well, adorable bonding cabin.
> 
> Also, just want to assure you all that I'm not a fan of people thinking that women's bodies/virtues have to be 'protected' by the men in their lives or whatever. I didn't put in Shikamaru's overprotectiveness of Hinata when it comes to male attention /just/ for comedic effect. In canon, he and his father both have Ideas on how women should be treated/act despite them both marrying Type A personalities (to put it lightly). Life lessons to be learned and all that.
> 
> Being his sister would be an exercise in patience on so many levels, despite how adorbs he is.
> 
> Also: please don't worry about poor Bayu, I have Plans for her :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nara with a goal is a scary thing. Two Nara-Hyuuga with a goal is just plain world-changing.

Shikamaru glanced over at Hinata. She’d been fairly quiet the past few weeks. They were both feeling off-balance from the loss of their home, despite always knowing that there was a time limit on the easy existence they’d been living.

He wondered sometimes if the Kyuubi had dropped them so many years before everything started to happen in young, weak bodies on purpose. Had he known how tattered their emotions would be? At first, it had seemed like a disaster, the lack of direction. Eventually, though, Shikamaru had recognized it as the gift it was.

He could have insisted they stay in the thick of things from the beginning, but the truth was, he’d been tired. Tired of death and helplessness and fighting. He’d seen the same exhaustion in Hinata’s eyes, too. Shikamaru didn’t think they would have made it a month in the world of shinobi as they had been.

It was always going to come back to this, though, heading out to fight, to change things. That truth hadn’t stopped him from feeling like a failure when Hinata cried after they’d topped the ridge that hid the Awase valley from view. She’d done it silently, turning her head away and tipping her hat to hide her tears from him, but after three years of almost never being apart, he’d known it was happening. He’d felt especially guilty that his most prominent emotion was excitement to be doing something worthwhile again.

Well, and a bit of shame for how things had ended with Bayu. He’d been surprised by her reaction, though in hindsight he shouldn’t have been. Sure, he knew she liked him at least a bit - their activities were proof of that. He’d never been able to muster more than a surface fondness for her, though, and thought that was pretty obvious. He’d even told her he couldn’t date, but he supposed civilians had different expectations than shinobi when it came to that sort of thing. Or maybe it was the time period. He probably wouldn’t have given in to her charms at all, but it had been a long time since he’d been with somebody, and his sixteen-year-old body had been on board, even if his emotions weren’t.

He still remembered the mix of guilt and arousal he’d felt when she’d dropped to her knees on her kitchen floor and reached for his pants that first time. But it had been more than two years since they’d arrived in the past at that point, and almost four (for him) since Temari died. It was bound to happen eventually, even if he couldn’t find it in himself to imagine a future with somebody that wasn’t her.

Hinata, on the other hand, hadn’t seemed at all affected by that aspect of puberty, despite the interest multiple men had shown. He knew it wasn’t a gender thing. He’d been on a team with Ino, and that girl had been very interested in the opposite sex. He was pretty sure she’d gotten more action than him and Chouji combined.

His sister had just sailed through the whole experience. Well, other than the memorable night she’d started her period, and her dismay at once again being stuck in a body with...generous curves. Though that gave Shikamaru more of a headache than it did her. He’d never realized how right his mother had been when she’d said, “Some men are just _pigs_ ,” until he suddenly had a sister to watch over.

“We should stop for the night,” he said in a gruff tone.

She nodded and dropped out of the trees to the ground. They’d ditched the hats in favor of the high ponytails they wore when they weren’t in the village, though they both kept their eyes hidden behind their sunglasses. There were also hoods attached to their brand new armor if they needed to cover more of their features or get relief from the sun. It was a good way to keep people from immediately recognizing that they should technically be affiliated with a clan. He didn’t even want to know what the Hyuuga would do once they realized there were Byakugan holders running amok.

He’d already started coming up possible scenarios. Most likely they’d be forced back into the clan once they caught up to them. It wouldn’t be awful as long as they could put it off for a few years. It’d be an easy way to gain access to Konoha. Of course, he’d need to find a way around the clan seal. Shikamaru had always been pretty good with seals, and with Uzugakure still around as a resource, he might be able to create a counter-seal.

“We need a story,” he said when they were sitting at their fire.

Hinata looked over at him. Her sunglasses were now tucked into the special little pouch they’d sewn into her padded armor, leaving her face bare. They’d bought the shinobi-grade clothes in the capital before heading towards the heart of shinobi country, along with trench knives for Shikamaru. It had drained some of their savings, but he knew it would be worth it once they started fighting again. He would have preferred mesh armor, but it was still in its earliest design stages and the old-fashioned, thicker armor was the better choice. It was light and flexible enough not to impede their movement but would still offer extra protection.

Hinata licked her lips and cleared her throat. “A story for what?”

“For us. You know, our backstory. People will notice two non-Hyuuga running around with the Byakugan, using their fighting style. Not to mention that we both use shadow techniques guarded closely by the Nara. We should have something that will sound plausible to everybody.”

“Oh. We could say we’re illegitimate? Born to and raised by a Nara mother?”

Shikamaru hummed and ran a hand across the bits of stubble on his chin. “How would we explain knowing Hyuuga clan techniques if our father knocked up our mother on the sly? Plus, we were old enough when the massacre happened that members of the Hyuuga clan might recognize us.”

Hinata frowned and looked down at the dried meat in her hand. “But we don’t even know who we - they - were before they died and we ended up in their bodies.”

Shikamaru set his meat on the log next to him and pressed his fingers together, mind racing. “What if,” he said slowly, speaking aloud as he thought, a habit he’d picked up so that Hinata wouldn’t feel ignored when he got this way, “we say that we don’t really remember who we are? We just woke up on the banks of the river after the Massacre, confused.”

“What about our ability to use the Gentle Fist Style?” Hinata asked, but she was leaning forward, eyes alight in a way they hadn’t been for days.

“Eh, we can just say our bodies remembered their training, and we built on it from there. It’s not perfect, but at worst people will assume we sought out training and don’t want to reveal who helped us.”

Hinata nodded. “What about the Nara techniques? And the elemental releases?” Hinata could use water and a few wind techniques she’d learned from Naruto, and Shikamaru could use both Earth and Fire, and Wind in conjunction with his trench knives. They had both trained hard to get to the level of mastery they’d had in their old bodies. Shikamaru was actually just a bit above where he’d been before, thanks to the chakra boost he got from being a Hyuuga.

“Well, I was thinking we might need to make up a mentor. Maybe we talk about the cabin we lived in for the past three years, but we add some sensei to the story. I was thinking a Nara and unaffiliated kunoichi who became disenchanted with the lifestyle. They fell in love and ran off to live the simple life. We stumbled upon them, they took pity on us, and we spent three years living with and training under them.”

Hinata smiled. “That’s a good backstory. What should their names be?”

Shikamaru hesitated, then said, “What about Asuma and Kurenai? We can say they used the surname Haruno and we can keep going by it, too.”

Hinata’s expression softened and she reached over and grabbed his hand. “I like that. It will feel less like a lie, that way.” He knew she had also grown attached to the last name Haruno. She and Sakura had been close, at the end.

He tightened his fingers around hers. “Yeah, that’s kinda what I thought. People will be able to tell that we loved them when we talk about them.”

“And if anybody could help us perfect our Gentle Fist without being trained in it themselves, it’s a Nara.”

He grinned. “Explains the hair, too.”

“And your grumpiness.”

He tugged on her hand until she moved close enough that he could put his arm around her shoulders. “Such a bratty little sister I have,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

She laughed and leaned against him. “Sorry I’ve been so hard to be around lately,” she said a few minutes later in a voice so quiet he barely made the words out.

He tightened his hold on her. “Nah. I understand. It’s okay to grieve.”

“It seems like we’ve done enough of that for a lifetime, though. I just...I want to be strong for you. For everybody.”

“You are. You’ve been keeping me sane since day one, so don’t feel bad when you need me to do it for you.”

She turned and pressed her face into his shoulder, her long ponytail falling forward over her cheek. Her frame was small compared to his own. He’d started growing two years ago and hadn’t stopped until he was almost six feet tall. She, on the other hand, had barely grown taller than his collarbone. Though her body, at least, was well proportioned while he was still gangly as the rest of him raced to catch up. He couldn’t wait until he was out of his teens. It was no better the second time around.

“Come on. I’ll take first watch,” he said. They hadn’t slept in the same bed for a few years, now, outside of Hinata crawling in with him when one of them had a bad dream, so going back to having watch schedules wasn’t overly jarring.

He went up into the branches of a tall maple while Hinata settled into her bedroll. The night was still and silent, and he didn’t pick up anybody nearby when he activated his Byakugan. He could only extend his range of vision by six miles, even after years of training. Hinata could push hers to thirteen miles if she looked in a straight line. He remembered that back before her clan had died, her range of vision had been longer than any other Hyuuga alive.

He woke her up after a few hours. She was pretty adorable with her messy hair and sleep lines on her face. Shikamaru had always thought his relationship with Ino and Chouji was that of siblings. Now that he had somebody who looked just like him, who had lived in his pocket and depended on him in a way that his teammates never had, he knew the difference between having an actual sister and a close friendship. He certainly never thought Ino was adorable.

“You okay to take watch?”

She yawned and nodded, wiping moisture from the corners of her eyes. She crawled out of bed and fumbled to latch her brown leather belt over her padded cream vest. He reached out and adjusted the straps attaching her kunai pouch to the belt while she checked the bandages at her ankles that kept her tan, loose pants from flapping before slipping into her pliant leather boots.

After he was sure she was sorted and awake he settled into his own bedroll, watching as she tightened her ponytail before disappearing into the same tree he’d spent his shift in. He fell asleep secure in the knowledge that she was watching over him.

She shook him awake what felt like only a few minutes later, voice low and urgent in his ear. “Shikamaru! Wake up, we have to go. I think somebody’s in trouble.”

He sat up, heart pumping as adrenaline flooded his system. Was their camp being attacked? Where was Naruto? Then he saw Hinata, wearing her new face, and he remembered that Naruto wasn’t there with a twist of his stomach. “What is it?”

“I think some shinobi are attacking a civilian family out on the road.”

He stood and swiped up his belt and pouch. Hinata rolled up his bedroll and attached it to his pack with efficient movements, then sealed it all away. She was standing and ready to go by the time his boots were on.

“Where?”

She pointed to the east and they took to the trees, the world blurring around them as they pushed as much speed as they could into their run. “About five miles that way.”

Shikamaru activated his Byakugan and a moment later he saw them. Two shinobi, recognizable by their advanced chakra systems, armor, and weapons. They were looming over four civilians, two of them children. Shikamaru frowned and released his hold on his doujutsu. “What could they possibly want with a couple of civilians?”

“Maybe they’re robbing them.”

Shikamaru hummed but didn’t reply. While shinobi of this time weren’t worried about civilian casualties, they generally didn’t go out of their way to give them a hard time, Aki brothers notwithstanding. Unless they were paid to do so by a client. He glanced at Hinata when she reached into her breast pocket to pull out her sunglasses.

He sighed but did the same. They were both so used to them they barely noticed their weight on their faces anymore. The sun was rising, providing enough light that it wouldn’t be a major hindrance to their vision, though all they had to do was activate their Byakugan if it became a problem. Having a doujutsu was kind of awesome, outside of its tendency to announce your abilities and affiliations to the world. Oh, and that everybody was always trying to rip your eyes out of your skull or kidnap you and force you to create more little doujutsu users for their own personal use.

On second thought, he could have done without it.

Shikamaru activated his Byakugan when they were thirty seconds away from the show-down. One of the shinobi was now looking down at a man sprawled out on the ground. Two children and a woman were huddled a few feet away. Shikamaru held up his hand and made a few signs to Hinata. She nodded and they slowed, then crept forward the last bit so they could assess the situation.

“...but this road has never had a tax before. I’m sorry, but we don’t have the money. Please, we’re just on our way home. Can’t you let us through?”

“The noble who recently acquired the land the road cuts through requires a fee to pass, now.”

“But...we don’t have it.”

The two shinobi stared down at him impassively. “Then you can’t go through.”

Shikamaru looked over at Hinata, whose lips were pressed together while she watched the drama unfold. The woman stood and pushed her children behind her. She was short and plump and her whole body was shaking with fear when she turned to the second shinobi, who was much younger than the first, expression imploring.

“Please. Can’t you make an exception? We don’t have anywhere else to go.”

He hesitated and glanced at his elder. “Daiki, maybe we should...”

“No. We were hired to do a job. If they have an issue they can bring it up with the leader of the state.”

“But...how can we bring our concerns to him if we can’t get in...” the man trailed off when Daiki turned his glare on him. His hair was graying and Shikamaru could see that, unlike his younger partner, there was no sympathy in him.

“Not our problem. Go back the way you came. And before you try to go in a different way - you can’t. My clan is guarding all the entrances, as they’re owned by the same man.”

The woman’s lip wobbled and Hinata put her hand over her mouth when one of the children, who looked around the age of eight, started to cry. His sister stood and took a few steps forward. She couldn’t be older than thirteen, and her eyes were full of tears. “I’m going home. And you can’t stop us, you - you bully.”

Shikamaru tensed when she turned and started to run down the road. Daiki reached for his pouch and pulled out a kunai. He was going to throw it. At a child - a civilian girl. Hinata made a sign and blurred out of sight just as the weapon left his hand. Daiki’s partner’s eyes were wide and he held a hand out as though he could stop what was about to happen. The mother screamed and the girl glanced behind her, eyes wide.

Hinata appeared between the two, strands of her ponytail fluttering behind her, and batted the kunai away. She crouched and held her arms up in front of her, kunai held sideways in one hand, sunglasses glinting in the low lighting of early dawn. She looked like something out of one of the cheesy movies Naruto used to force Shikamaru to watch. The girl tripped over her skirts and fell to her knees and everybody froze.

Shikamaru sighed and stood, then stepped out onto the road. Nobody spoke for a long moment, though the shinobi were now standing back-to-back, eyes darting warily between Hinata and Shikamaru.

“Hey,” he said and fumbled for the cigarettes he’d bought despite Hinata’s disapproval. He unrolled the cloth and pulled one out before tucking the rest back into his pocket. Nobody said anything while he lit it and sucked in a long drag.

“What do you want?” the younger shinobi finally asked.

“We want you to let this family through,” Hinata said in a firm tone.

“Yeah, and it’d be nice if you could refrain from killing civilian kids in the future, too.”

The younger shinobi’s mouth dropped open and he blinked rapidly. “Really? Who hired you?”

“Hideo. Let me take care of this.” Daiki said. Shikamaru studied him and sighed before taking another drag of the cigarette. He wasn’t going to back down.

“Nobody hired us. Excuse me, sir. Please get your family and get behind me,” Hinata said the second part to the father, tone polite. She didn’t move from her spot in front of the girl, though she did straighten and her kunai disappeared up the long sleeve of her shirt.

Daiki moved to intercept the family when they scrambled to obey. Shikamaru body flickered in front of him, holding the cigarette between his lips. He blocked Daiki’s series of punches, then hopped over his foot when he ducked to avoid a jab from Shikamaru’s hand and kicked out. The family made it to the girl, both parents reaching out to help her to her feet.

Hideo was circling around them, throwing senbon rapidly at Hinata. Her arms moved in a blur, feet dancing across the dirt while she knocked them aside with the flat of her hands. Her ponytail swung and twisted with her graceful movements and Shikamaru could barely make out the lines of her activated Byakugan behind the sunglasses.

Shikamaru jumped to join her so that they were standing back-to-back, angled towards Daiki and Hideo, right hands held up and out with their palms facing inwards, knees bent and feet spread. Daiki’s eyes narrowed and he held a hand up when Hideo took a step towards them.

“That stance looks familiar. Your sunglasses - what are they hiding?”

Shikamaru breathed out, smoke curling out around the cigarette still clamped between his lips and into the air. He reached up and grabbed it, then flicked the rest of it on the ground and stepped on it. Those hand-rolled ones went fast, especially for how expensive tobacco was. “None of your business.”

Daiki’s lip curled up and Shikamaru could see the family start to edge away down the road with his Byakugan. “Stop,” Daiki said and their movements faltered.

“Please don’t be afraid,” Hinata said. “We won’t let them hurt you.”

They shuffled in place, obviously not sure who to listen to. Shikamaru sighed. “What do you think, little sister? Should we make our debut flashy?”

“Shikamaru, you shouldn’t be so cavalier,” she scolded gently. After a pause, she added, “but if that’s what you want, okay.”

He rolled his head and loosened his shoulders. “Go on. Get out of here,” he said.

The family made their decision. They turned and started to run in the direction of the village that they lived in. Shikamaru wondered what asshole had hired shinobi to harass its residents and people trying to do trade with them. Maybe he and Hinata could pay them a visit.

Daiki and Hideo both moved at once, rushing them. Daiki drew his sword and Hideo was throwing senbon rapidly, which multiplied in the air until there were hundreds of them heading their way. They probably thought they could drop them and the family all at once with the barrage.

Hinata stepped forward and Shikamaru leapt behind and to the side of her, already knowing what was coming. Her hands and body whipped through the movements needed to create a protective barrier of chakra blades that knocked the senbon out of the air. Shikamaru raced through a series of hand signs, and just as the last senbon fell he released a jet of flame that rushed past Hinata and cut between the two shinobi.

They were forced apart and Shikamaru moved to take on Daiki while Hinata dashed to land in front of Hideo. “Twin Technique: Harmonized Sixty Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms,” they said at the same time. They didn’t have to say it out loud, but they were trying to make an impression. It was pretty awesome that she knew exactly what he wanted her to do without having discussed it beforehand.

Despite his misgivings on having a doujutsu and being a born Hyuuga, Shikamaru loved the preciseness of Gentle Fist. Daiki’s tenketsu points lit up in his vision and his feet scraped across the ground. He pushed chakra into his palms and fingertips and waited until Hinata did the same before moving into the first strike.

Their arms moved in tandem, ducking their opponents’ attempts at retaliation, and their strikes became faster and faster, only needing to brush against the other shinobis’ tenketsu points to shut them down. He knew he wasn’t quite as graceful as Hinata, not with his long limbs and wide shoulders, but he was sure they made quite a sight.

His body adjusted its movements to fit her own naturally and when she spun to a stop, he did as well. It was silent around them, both their opponents stiff and wide-eyed in front of them. Behind them, the family had stopped and were staring, too. The animals that Shikamaru had spotted around them with his Byakugan earlier were long gone, leaving everything completely still.

He could also see that there were more shinobi stationed at the roads close to them, just like Daiki had said. Waiting to make the lives of people they should be protecting worse. This world was a hard place.

The silence was broken when Daiki’s sword fell from limp fingers and thudded onto the dirt road. A moment later he followed, dropping to his knees, then falling forward onto his face. Hideo was next, though he tipped to the side, and dust puffed up around them.

Shikamaru relaxed his stance and slumped, letting a yawn escape him for the first time that day. He turned towards the family. The little girl who had been seconds away from death was standing pressed back against her father, who was gripping her shoulders with white-knuckled hands. The mother had her arm around the boy, who had stopped crying and was now looking like he couldn’t decide whether he should be afraid or impressed.

“What - what do you want?” The woman finally asked, voice small and shaky. “We don’t have any money...”

Hinata shook her head. “We don’t want anything. Just go home and be safe, okay?”

Shikamaru lifted his finger and pushed his sunglasses up his nose when they turned away. “Actually. If you could do us one favor.”

The husband stopped and turned towards him and wrung his hands. He was dirty and sweaty and Shikamaru could practically smell his fear. Hinata’s brow was furrowed, but she didn’t interrupt him or argue.

Shikamaru stretched until his back popped. “If you would, go ahead and spread the word that we’ll be taking care of the rest of the shinobi who try to harass residents and merchants on these roads. This area is officially off-limits to those who would hurt civilians or children. And we’ll be looking into whoever hired them, too.”

The man blinked and his mouth opened and closed, though no sound came out. His wife stepped forward and Shikamaru couldn’t help but think that the guy had married up. She had guts. “It’s the least we can do. But, please...who are you?”

Hinata’s smile was sweet, and she bowed slightly. “Please excuse our rudeness. It’s nice to meet you. I am Hinata and this is my brother Shikamaru. But when you tell your leaders of us, you can refer to us as The Haruno Twins.”

Shikamaru’s lip twitched and he raised his brows at her, because, really? A bit melodramatic, giving themselves a team name. An awesome team name, but still. The family bowed back and thanked them profusely before disappearing around the bend, desperate to escape.

Shikamaru reached for another cigarette. He needed the extra calm when he thought about the troublesome mission they’d brought onto themselves. Change the world and challenge the whole shinobi system. No big deal.

He lit it and Hinata’s sigh was small but heartfelt. He wondered how long he’d be able to hold out before he gave in and stopped smoking to prevent the little frown she was wearing on her face from appearing again. Shikamaru leaned down and rolled Daiki over while Hinata did the same to Hideo. They dragged them both off the road and propped them up against a tree.

They were awake and glaring, though their bodies and vocal cords were currently paralyzed. Shikamaru blew a cloud of smoke into Daiki’s face and enjoyed his enraged grimace. “Make sure you let your client know what we said, okay? Oh, and Hideo?” He glanced over at the kid. “The next time you’re wondering if what you’re doing is bad, the answer is probably ‘yes.’ Don’t let this guy turn you into somebody who ignores right from wrong.” He stood and took another drag, then gestured at Hinata.

She bit her lip and clasped her hands in front of herself. “Our duty as shinobi and kunoichi should be to protect those weaker than ourselves, and to build a better world for the next generation. Please, consider this next time you are given such an awful task. Your bodies should regain feeling in a few hours.”

Hideo’s eyes were wide, though Daiki’s glare and purpling cheeks hinted at not-so-nice thoughts. Shikamaru leaned forward and patted Daiki on the head. He wondered if he was about to have a stroke when his cheeks turned a dark plum color and a vein throbbed at his temple. “Yeah, what she said. Well, we’re going to go have a talk with your comrades. You guys stay here and relax, hm?”

“Shikamaru, you shouldn’t tease,” Hinata said, but her lips were twitching. He sighed when he saw Hideo’s eyes linger on her chest, which was somehow even more prominent in her fitted padded vest than it had been in thinner, regular clothes. At least those had been loose. The suffering of having an attractive younger sister would never end, he was sure. Why couldn’t they have been shoved into bodies that belonged to an ugly clan?

“Hey, I didn’t kill them, did I?” He turned and ambled down the road and she jogged to catch up, wrinkling her nose when some of the smoke from his cigarette drifted towards her.

“Really? You can kill a man with your bare hands but you can’t handle a little bit of smoke?”

“It’s bad for you! It’s important for a shinobi to maintain a healthy lifestyle -”

“-we’re in the middle of starting a feud with what I’m pretty sure is the Yuhei clan, Hinata, how is that maintaining a healthy lifestyle?”

She sighed and her lips turned down into a frown that made her dimples deepen. “I just want you to be safe.” Shikamaru looked down at the cigarette hanging between his fingers and then back at her downtrodden expression.

 _“Fine_ , there’s no need to be so dramatic about it,” he said with a huff and tossed it away after pinching the end out with his fingertips.

She beamed up at him, all signs of sadness gone. “Thank you, Shikamaru.”

He blinked at her. Had she really just played him so easily? Sometimes he forgot that she was a trained kunoichi. She’d taken whole classes with the other girls on manipulation and infiltration. She’d never been great at it, but he supposed it was easy to use her own nature against him.

“You - you little brat!” She lifted a hand to her mouth and laughed just before they gathered themselves and flickered away into the trees, leaving two gobsmacked shinobi behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Hinata are starting to make a name for themselves. The reviews are...mixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who get curious, this chapter takes place about 10 months after the last one. Not a huge deal and it'll be clear that some time has passed by next chapter, but, ya know.

Akio didn’t want to die, but he was pretty sure that’s where this situation was heading. His breath was coming in short, desperate pants, jostling Kaori with each inhale where she was curled up in his shirt. He could hear the two Arachi clan members pursuing him as they displaced the air with each body flicker.

The scroll he’d retrieved from their outpost smacked against his leg with every step. He’d latched it onto his belt once he’d realized that he was being hunted. It was too big to fit into his pouch and his ninken, too exhausted to run any further, had taken up the space in his large inner pocket.

Maybe, if he was clever enough, he could make sure sweet, loyal Kaori would escape. He licked his lips and dodged to the right to avoid a large shuriken. The tree next to him splintered apart and he raised an arm to protect his face from the flying wood, gasping when one embedded into his upper arm.

He landed awkwardly on the ground and barely managed to roll into a ball around Kaori as he crashed through a thick bush before slamming into a tree. He scrambled to his feet, dazed and blinking blood from his eyes, but he didn’t have time to stop and check his wounds. 

The only thing he had going for him was that he was fast. Akio needed to get away, or - he skidded to a stop, arms flailing, when a tall, imposing woman landed in front of him. She was wearing full battle armor - how had she caught up to him while carrying so much extra weight? - and wild curls cut severely at her chin framed her face.

She held a sword in one hand and her eyes were hard when she turned them on him. Akio stepped back and spun, intent on running the other way, but another shinobi, this one only a few years older than Akio’s paltry eight years, blocked him. He was breathing heavily and looked much more winded by the run than the woman. 

“T-Taeko. Jeez, this kid is fast.” Damn, Taeko was the sister of the head of the Arachi clan, and was considered one of the strongest sword users in the shinobi world. She was also one of the very few active kunoichis outside of his own clan. 

Akio angled his body so that he could see both of them at once and backed up until his back hit the trunk of the tree. Kaori stuck her head out of his shirt and growled at them. His hands clenched into fists.  _ I’m sorry, Kaori. _ He’d just wanted to get the scroll back that the Arachi had taken from his brother. He had been shamed when he lost the item their clan was paid to protect, and he’d been so sad. Akio just wanted to see his brother smile again, but now he’d gotten himself and his ninken killed. His brother would be all alone, now.

“Hand over the scroll,” Taeko said, ignoring the other ninja and taking a step forward.

Akio hugged it to his chest and shook his head. “You’ll kill me anyway. I won’t betray my clan by giving it to you!”

Taeko’s eyes narrowed. “You broke into our lands and stole from us. I have no choice but to kill you. I’m sorry.”

“You - you stole it from us, first!”

“We were paid to do so.”

“Well, we were paid to protect it. And - and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“Ah, Taeko, come on, we don’t really have to kill the kid, do we?”

Akio gulped when she turned cold eyes on her companion. “You are a fool, little brother, who has been spending too much time listening to that idiot Senju preach about unity.”

“You’re just mad that he turned down your advances,” the boy muttered, then yelped when she threw a senbon that buried itself in his thigh. Akio pressed back against the tree, eyes wide and fear clawing at his throat. He hadn’t even seen her move. 

She turned back to him and adjusted her grip on her sword. “I derive no pleasure from this, but I cannot take the chance that you will grow and come back with vengeance in your heart. Not when you’ve proven how easily you slide past defenses.”

“You - can you let my ninken go, Lady Arachi?” He ignored Kaori’s growl and betrayed glare and looked Taeko in the eyes. “Please, she’s just a puppy.”

Her lips twisted and she glanced at Kaori, dismissive. “I also know what she’ll grow up to be. I’d rather not deal with an overgrown dog stalking me.”

Akio lifted his chin, despite the fact that he was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. He didn’t want to die, but it wasn’t unusual for it to happen to somebody his age. He’d had three older brothers once, after all, and now had only the one.

Taeko strode forward and lifted her sword. Akio curled around Kaori but didn’t look away from his soon-to-be killer’s face. She didn’t look happy about what she was about to do, but then she didn’t look sad, either. She just...didn’t care. There was nothing in her demeanor except cold calculation. Akio recognized the expression - he’d seen it on the faces of many of his older clan members.

She shifted her weight, and despite his promise to himself to be brave in the face of death, he squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his face away. A tear dripped onto his cheek and he clamped down on the sob constricting his throat. Akio was a shinobi of the Inuzuka clan, he would die with  _ pride... _ except he didn’t feel proud. He just felt scared, and so worried about his brother. What would happen to him, now?

Before he could follow the train of thought something smashed into his side. Koari yelped when she tumbled from his jacket as his limbs went sprawling. There was a clash of metal and his eyes flew open. He gaped at the sight in front of him. Where he’d just been cowering, a man now crouched, holding back Taeko’s sword with two crossed blades that were glowing with chakra. He was holding them by threading his fingers into holes drilled into the handles. Trench knives.

His teeth were gritted around a lit cigarette and despite the grimace and sunglasses covering his eyes, Akio thought he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He had shiny brown hair pulled back into a short, high ponytail, high noble cheekbones, and  _ dimples. _ Despite his beauty, he was most definitely male, from his broad shoulders to his square jawline. 

Akio was pretty sure he now knew what the women in his clan were referring to when they talked about love at first sight. Kaori hobbled over to him when Taeko disengaged and jumped back to stand next to her brother, who was staring wide-eyed at Akio’s savior.

“Who are you? You aren’t Inuzuka.” Taeko stepped to the side, wary, and twisted the handle of her sword around her wrist in a deft movement.

“Nope. You’ll have to pardon the interruption. It’s a total pain, but my sister has a soft spot for trouble-making Inuzuka boys. Nothing personal.”

Taeko’s eyes darted around. “Sister?”

The man straightened. He looked fierce and elegant in his long, padded cream vest with a thick leather belt in the same brown as his loose pants tightened around it. His arms were covered by a white linen shirt and his boots were soft leather that ended mid-calf, leaving bandages peeking out of the tops.

“No need to look so worried, she’s not here. I don’t suppose we can just part amicably? I’ll take the boy and you take the scroll?”

Akio wanted to protest the idea that they leave the scroll behind, but he was pretty sure his brother would prefer his life over its return. Taeko’s only response was to widen her stance and narrow her eyes. “Seigo. Don’t let the boy escape. I’ll take care of the man.”

The man sighed and his shoulders slumped. “I was napping, you know. Fine.” He crouched down and brought his trench knives up. They were curved and sharp and they flared with the man’s chakra a moment later. Akio scrambled to his feet and eyed the brother, Seigo, warily.

“You didn’t have to interfere,” Taeko said.

“Sure I did. You might have lost your moral compass enough to think that killing kids is okay. I haven’t.”

Taeko’s brow furrowed. “He’s a shinobi,” she said slowly, as though speaking to somebody whose intelligence was suspect.

“He’s a child,” the man said firmly. “Or did you miss the way he was shaking and crying before you almost cut him down?”

“I wasn’t  _ crying,” _ Akio protested. The man’s head tilted towards him and his lips turned up into a smile. 

“Sure you weren’t, kid. Hey, you think you and your ninken can stay alive while I deal with her?”

Akio glanced at Kaori, who barked once in agreement, and he nodded and turned to face Seigo. “Yeah. We got this,” he said with more confidence than he felt, especially when Seigo scowled and chakra began to flare around him. 

Akio tossed the scroll behind him into a bush. The Arachis moved at the same time. They were both fast, which wasn’t surprising. Their whole clan based all their techniques off their unique ability to push more chakra into their muscles than the average person could handle. 

Akio spun out of the way and snickered when Seigo made a sound of disgust when he ran straight into the spray of Kaori’s piss stream. “Human Beast Clone Technique!” he yelled, tossing a chakra pill to Kaori and popping one into his mouth. Chakra lit up his system and he felt his fingernails extend into claws, then crouched down, energy thrumming through him.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Taeko and the man clashing. He spun and ducked, and wherever Taeko’s sword went, it was inevitably blocked by a blade. 

Akio dove away from a punch from Seigo that cracked the earth where he’d been standing. Kaori, now transformed into a feral version of Akio, swiped at Seigo and Akio kicked at his chest.

Seigo took the blow to his crossed forearms, skidding back almost ten feet with the force of it. Akio and Kaori took the opportunity to spin into corkscrews and he used the smell of Kaori’s pee on Seigo to aim. They spent a few minutes happily smashing around the area, destroying trees and leaving furrows in the earth while Seigo dodged them.

He was too fast and strong for Akio to defeat, he knew, but his job was to keep him busy while the pretty man took care of the bigger threat. It was a role he’d played many times for his older brothers. His energy finally ran low and he and Kaori came to a stop on a branch, both of them panting and back in their original forms.

Seigo was about thirty feet away, crouched down and looking between his sister and Akio. The man had her backed against a tree, their blades moving so fast they were hard to track, sparks flying around them. Then the man swung and Taeko ducked just before the tree behind her exploded. Akio’s jaw dropped - had that been a wind release? 

Chakra flared around Taeko and she shot up and swung her sword in a move so fast that Akio was convinced the man was about to be beheaded. He leaned back and Akio’s hand flew to his mouth. He’d dodged, but the blade of the sword had caught on his glasses and sent them sailing away from his face. The man jumped back and to the side, then lifted his hand up to his temple. 

There was a line of blood there, starting less than half an inch from his eye. His pearl-colored, distinctive eye. Akio gasped, the sound echoed by the Arachi siblings.

“You’re...a Hyuuga?” Taeko tilted her head to the side and frowned. Akio had never seen a Hyuuga - they lived well outside of Fire Country area, now - but he had heard about their eyes and beauty. “But...they send their shinobi out young, as well, and do not hold back on the battlefield, whatever the age of their opponents. Are you a hypocrite?” Taeko demanded.

The man - the  _ Hyuuga - _ sighed. His cigarette was still in his mouth, though it was broken in half and only a small wisp of smoke continued to flow from the dangling end. “I have the Byakugan, but I’m not a Hyuuga. My name is Haruno Shikamaru.”

Akio wasn’t sure how many more surprises he could take that day. There had been rumors of a pair of siblings using an odd mix of techniques, recognizable by the sunglasses they wore. Akio hadn’t made the connection at first, but it made sense. The Haruno Twins had baffled and annoyed almost every clan in the area, getting in the way of missions for reasons that had nothing to do with clan affiliation or money.

The civilian population loved them, to the point where they’d hide them from local government and shinobi scouts alike. Akio’s brother had scoffed at the stories. He’d said that no strong shinobi would go off and start saving random people or indiscriminately piss off all the clans. Akio had believed him, up until this moment. He could see the Arachi siblings were having similar thoughts.

“Do you really want to get on the wrong side of the Arachi clan, Hyuuga?”

“I told you, it’s Haruno. And I honestly could care less about what your clan thinks of me.” He shrugged and flipped his trench knives around and into sheathes on his belt. “I guess it was only a matter of time before somebody figured out that we have the Byakugan. Honestly, you’d think the word would have spread by now - we haven’t even been that subtle. And you all call yourselves shinobi. Still, did you have to break my glasses?”

Akio thought he was a lot less attractive when he scowled like that, but he supposed nobody could be perfect. Their momentary standstill ended and Akio scrambled to dive out of the way when Seigo leaped through the air and spun in a kick aimed for Akio’s head. 

Taeko rushed Shikamaru. His eyes now had lines bulging out around them. His hands pushed forward, palms out, and Taeko was blown backward by an invisible force. He dashed after her and she’d barely stood when his hands began jabbing forward, smacking against her in what Akio thought were pretty unimpressive-looking blows.

His attention was brought back to Seigo when the boy charged him and it was all he could do to block and dodge his hits. He was being driven back, losing ground rapidly, even with Kaori darting in and biting at him when she saw a chance. Akio was readying himself for a blow that he couldn’t block in time when Seigo stiffened.

Shikamaru was looming behind him and Seigo’s body was jerking forward in time with the sounds of flesh tapping flesh. Akio stared up into his eyes, which were wide and surprised, and managed to scramble out of the way before he fell forward and landed face-first on the ground.

Shikamaru was breathing harshly and he limped when he walked over and pushed Seigo onto his back with a boot. Akio glanced over and saw that Taeko was leaning against a tree, limp and unconscious, but chest moving with her breaths.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru said, then leaned down and grabbed Seigo under his armpits and hefted him over so that he was leaning against a downed log close to his sister. “Of course, I’d run into such strong opponents while Hinata was off buying food. Next time I’m going with her instead of napping.”

He ran a hand across the blood now flowing freely down his face and swore. “That  _ stings. _ God, I should have remained a trapper. Damn these stupid eyes, anyway.”

Akio blinked and exchanged a confused look with Kaori when he stalked across the leaf-covered forest and swiped up his ruined sunglasses. He slumped and his face twisted. “These were my favorite pair.”

“Thank you for saving me!” Akio blurted. Shikamaru glanced over at him and he bowed, ignoring Kaori’s bark of protest when he smashed her between his arms and stomach. “I’m very sorry about your sunglasses. I don’t have any money, but I’m sure my brother would -”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. I have more pairs at camp, it’s fine. Come on, I can see you’ve got injuries. We’ll get you sorted, and once my sister comes back we’ll take you home.”

Akio glanced up at him and got one look at his now-bored expression and slumped demeanor before he turned and disappeared into the treetops. Akio scrambled to follow after retrieving his scroll, lest he be left behind.

Shikamaru’s camp was four miles away, tucked between a cliff face and a stand of pine trees so thick it would be impossible to sneak up on it without making noise, even for the most subtle of ninja. There was only one tent set up, the flap still open, and one of the two bedrolls inside was tossed to the side, like somebody had left it in a hurry. Maybe he really had been taking a nap when he decided to come to save Akio.

“Alright, sit down. Are you hungry?” His stomach growled just as Kaori’s did and Shikamaru‘s lips twitched up on one side. “That’s a yes.”

Akio sat down gingerly on a log that had recently been dragged over in front of the fire while Shikamaru dug through a bag. He swallowed, suddenly unsure about his decision to follow such a strange person out into the middle of nowhere. Arachi Taeko had thought he was a Hyuuga, and that clan was well-known for their coldness and calculating nature. Not that Akio had ever met one. They’d left the area almost four years ago and only came back in small teams to do missions.

They were well-known as a clan not to be trifled with, almost as feared as the Uchiha and Senju. And Akio had followed an extremely grumpy and odd one to a set-back camp. 

“Here.” Akio jumped when he appeared in front of him, holding out a large chunk of dried meat and some bread. Shikamaru raised a brow and swept his eyes across him. Up close, they were even more jarring, the way they almost gleamed, the lack of visible pupil allowing him to see his reflection in them clearly. 

Still, they were oddly beautiful, and he  _ could _ make out the faint lines of a pupil this close, barely-there and an almost light purple in contrast to the abnormally large pearl-colored irises that would have blended into the whites of the eyes if it weren’t for the faint, darker outline around them.

“I’m not going to hurt you, kid. Just take the food.” He held up a jar filled with some sort of cream and then set it on the tree next to him. “This will help with the bruises. That guy really packed a punch.” He rubbed his thigh and grimaced. “So did the woman, for that matter.”

He moved to the other side of the camp, sitting down and slumping back against a tree. He pulled another jar out, this one a light green color, and had just opened it when Kaori let out a warning bark. Akio jumped to his feet when a woman appeared in the opening to the camp. She was carrying a large pack on her back and wearing sunglasses identical to the ones Shikamaru had been wearing. Her hair was also back in a ponytail, though it hung halfway down her back while Shikamaru’s was only about a hand-length long.

“Shikamaru! You’re bleeding.” She turned towards Akio and hesitated, though it was obvious she wanted to go straight to Shikamaru.

“He’s friendly,” Shikamaru said and the girl dropped the bag and blurred to his side. She pushed her sunglasses up as she knelt. Despite being shorter and slighter in frame they looked very similar, with their dimples and wide eyes. They were even dressed almost identically.

“What happened? Are you hurt anywhere else?” She took the jar from Shikamaru’s hands and he slumped. Akio blinked when his expression went from bored to pitiful.

“My leg is hurt, too. And my glasses are broken.”

“Oh, no, those were your favorite,” she said and Akio’s jaw dropped when he gave an exaggerated wince while she brought a bandage to his cheek to wipe the blood away. Every shinobi he’d ever met remained stoic in the face of an injury. Shikamaru, however, was obviously over-exaggerating. He’d been grumpy but fine not two minutes ago. 

“Yeah. There were a kunoichi and shinobi attacking the kid and his ninken. They were gonna kill him over some scroll.” He sighed and glanced at his sister’s sympathetic face. She made a soothing sound and applied some of the paste. “The kunoichi was pretty strong, but I didn’t have time to wait for you to come back me up.”

“I’m sorry I took so long,” she said, leaning back. “Should I look at your leg?”

“Nah, it’s just badly bruised. It’ll hurt to put weight on it for a few days, that’s all.”

Hinata stood. “You stay there. I’ll take care of putting our supplies away, and do your chores, too, okay?”

“You don’t have to -”

“No, it’s the least I can do.” She turned to Akio and smiled, and he wondered if it was possible to be in love with two people at once. He scrambled to his feet and bowed. Behind her, Shikamaru looked smug and Akio decided he wasn’t as cool as he’d originally thought. What kind of man tricked his own sister into taking over his chores?

“M-miss! Um, Lady Haruno. I’m Inuzuka Akio and this is my partner Kaori.”

He straightened and she tilted her head to the side and clasped her hands in front of her. Despite her sensible clothes, he couldn’t help but think she was the most elegant person he’d ever met. “Oh, no need to be so formal. I’m not anybody important. You can call me Hinata if you’d like.”

Akio couldn’t tell if he was feeling faint from the thought of calling somebody so refined by her first name or his exhaustion, but he sat down hard on the log. Her brow furrowed and she moved to kneel next to him. She put a cool hand to his brow. “You poor thing,” she said, and Akio suddenly understood Shikamaru’s dramatics. It was heady, having all that kindness focused on you.

“Here, eat your food. You’ve been beaten up, too. Shikamaru, you should take better care of guests,” she said in a lightly scolding voice. He glared at nothing while she reached for the paste that was still on the seat next to Akio. “And don’t think I didn’t smell the smoke on you.”

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest. His next words were mumbled so quietly that Akio only heard them because of his enhanced hearing. “I’m a grown man, I can smoke if I want to.”

Hinata smiled at Akio and rubbed some of the white substance against his cheek, which was throbbing. A soothing numbness settled into the area, and as she spread it across the bruises and cuts on his bare arms and neck, the pain there faded, too. She stood. “Eat,” she said, and though her tone was gentle he knew she wasn’t asking. He gulped, then shoved some bread into his mouth.

He pulled a chunk of meat off the piece Shikamaru had handed him and gave it to Kaori. Hinata was all smiles when she looked back at him and he realized that she was actually a bit scary, despite how soft she seemed. Her brother was still slumped against the tree, sullen and gloomy. The way she ignored him as she moved to start putting away their supplies made Akio think this wasn’t an odd mood for him.

He ate his bread and some of the meat, though most of it went to Kaori. When he was done he glanced up at the darkening sky and wiped his hands on his dirty and torn pants. The scroll was a reassuring weight on his leg. 

“I -” he cleared his throat when they both glanced over at him. “I should get going. My clan will notice my absence and worry.”

“No need,” Shikamaru said and flicked at a spot of blood on his vest. “They’re on their way here. Two people and their ninken. A man and a woman.”

Akio swallowed and Kaori hunkered down. “I’m in so much trouble.” Hinata and Shikamaru exchanged a look and he rushed to explain. “My mission wasn’t exactly...sanctioned.”

Hinata blinked at him and Shikamaru snorted. “Of course it wasn’t. You just decided to take on the Arachi clan all by yourself.”

Kaori’s nose twitched and Akio breathed in deeply to scent the air. It was his brother and aunt. Oh crap, he was  _ really _ in trouble. “You two should maybe...I don’t know, stand up?”

Shikamaru yawned. “Pass. I’m tired.”

“But my aunt...she can be a little...”

“Oh, please do finish that sentence.” 

Akio cringed when a woman, only slightly taller than Hinata and with curly hair pinned back from her face, stepped forward into the firelight. Neither Hinata nor Shikamaru looked surprised, nor particularly worried, even when two large ninken stalked forward. He could smell his brother creeping up behind him and he recognized it as one of the formations they used to remove bystanders before a fight.

“Aunt Niko! Don’t hurt them.” Shikamaru snorted - he was still sprawled out against the tree, though at some point he’d put a new pair of sunglasses on. Hinata’s were back in place, too. “They saved me. If it weren’t for Shikamaru, we’d be dead.”

Kaori barked and stood, then rushed over to greet his aunt’s ninken, one of which was her mother. Niko tilted her head to the side. “Is that right?”

Hinata stepped forward. “Please forgive us for not returning him immediately. We felt it best if he rest and recover his strength.”

“You little idiot!” Akiyoshi, his brother, burst out of the bushes behind him and swiped the scroll from his belt. He shook it in his face. “Please tell me you didn’t sneak out to get this. You could have died!”

“He would have if I hadn’t gotten there on time,” Shikamaru said. He was still relaxed against the tree and Akio thought it was a little weird to look so bored when the head of the Inuzuka clan and her two huge ninken were staring you down.

“Stupid!” Akiyoshi smacked him over the top of the head lightly, then pulled him in for a rough hug. “You think I’d care about some dumb scroll if you were dead?”

“I’m sorry. People were just being so mean to you...”

“So? They woulda gotten over it. Dumb, blockheaded little brother.”

“You gonna introduce us to your saviors or what?” Niko snapped and both Akio and Akiyoshi straightened. Akiyoshi’s ninken, Kaori’s elder sibling, Han, slunk up next to them from where he’d been waiting to ambush if needed.

Hinata turned and looked at Shikamaru, and even with her sunglasses on her expression was a little scary. Shikamaru sighed but stood, with more dramatic emphasis on his injured leg than Akio thought was necessary. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, cheeks warm as both Shikamaru and Hinata focused on him.

“Aunt Niko, big brother Akiyoshi, this is Haruno Hinata and Shikamaru. They’re brother and sister and really cool,” he said enthusiastically, then cringed when Niko raised her brows at him. “And, uh, this is my aunt, the head of the Inuzuka clan, Niko, and my brother, Akiyoshi.”

Hinata and Shikamaru both bowed. “Lady Inuzuka, it’s an honor,” Hinata said. Shikamaru didn’t say anything at all, but his head was moving as he looked around the area. He had positioned himself so that he was between his sister and most of the threats, too. Akio wondered if he wasn’t more nervous than he seemed.

Akio rushed to fill the silence, rambling about how he’d snuck into the Arachi outpost and stolen the scroll, then the subsequent chase and how close he’d come to death. He probably spent a little too long describing how amazing Shikamaru was if the way Akiyoshi was grinning at him was any indication. At the end, Niko stalked forward until she was only a few feet from Shikamaru. He stiffened but didn’t lean away.

“I guess we owe you. Thanks for saving him. He’s my sister’s youngest, and I promised to look out for him. Though how I’m supposed to do that when he’s always running straight into trouble, I’ll never know.”

Shikamaru smirked. “I know the type.”

Niko grinned, flashing her fangs. “Well, how do you feel about sharing your fire with some weary travelers, huh?” 

Hinata smiled and gestured toward the log Akio had been sitting on as though she was offering a seat in a tea room. “Please, we’d be honored to share our camp with you.”

“Yeah, we could use the backup if the Arachi come calling,” Shikamaru said, then stretched until his back popped.

“Please, Arachi couldn’t track their way out of an open field. You’re fine. Now, while we’re eating, why don’t you tell me why you go by Haruno, but smell and look like a couple of Hyuuga.”

Shikamaru and Hinata looked at each other, then Shikamaru shrugged and removed his sunglasses. After a moment of hesitation, Hinata did the same. “I didn’t know Hyuuga had a distinctive smell.”

“Most clans do, even if they don’t spend time together,” Akiyoshi said, staring at their eyes. 

“Well, sit down. I’ll tell you our story while we eat,” Shikamaru said.

Akio wasn’t sure what exactly had just passed between the adults, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was important.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama is out of patience for these so-called Haruno twins. For once, he and Madara have something in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...Tobirama and Madara make their entrance!

Hinata held her hand out to the boy sprawled in the dirt and smiled. His black hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat and his eyes were red and spinning with one tomoe. The two Senju who had been chasing him were lying on the ground a few feet away, limbs unresponsive after judicious use of the Gentle Fist technique.

The boy blinked up at her. “Lord Uchiha says that we’re supposed to bring you in alive if we ever come across you.”

Shikamaru snorted from his spot guarding the two Senju. The Uchiha boy glared at him and struggled to his feet.

Fighting the young Uchiha wouldn’t be an issue if it came down to it, but it would defeat the point of why they’d stepped in. “Well, you can tell Lord Madara that you tried your best, but that two of us were too much for you to deal with on your own,” Hinata said gently. “Now, why were they chasing you?”

“Because they’re a bunch of sissy Senju -”

“He stole Lord Hashirama’s bracelet! The one he planned on presenting to Lady Uzumaki when she comes to visit,” one of the Senju said through gritted teeth.

The boy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Hinata sighed and held her hand out for the bracelet. He glared at it and she tilted her head to the side and frowned. The boy twitched and Shikamaru said, “I know that look. Just give in before my sister teaches you the meaning of regret.”

The boy gulped and Hinata looked over at Shikamaru, exasperated. He just knelt down next to the Senju and studied their young faces. “Listen. We’ll give you your jewelry back -”

“No, you won’t!” the Uchiha boy yelled, but Shikamaru ignored him.

“- but then you need to let this go.”

The Senju who had spoken lifted his chin. “The clans are all talking about you. The Hyuuga are claiming they have no idea who you are, but they offered a favor to anybody who brought you in alive.”

Shikamaru’s lips pressed together. He’d been less than happy by the news when the head of the Arachi clan had warned them last month after they saved some of their civilian children who had wandered off from bandits. “We’re aware. So. We give you the bracelet and give the boy a head start, and you go home. Deal?”

Hinata reached out and snagged the back of the Uchiha’s shirt when he tried to take off. The Senju glanced at his partner, who currently couldn’t speak, since Shikamaru had struck him in the throat after he’d said something not-nice to Hinata.

He still took the over-protective brother thing a little too far. Last time they’d stopped in to visit the Inuzuka, one of the elders offered to wed her and save her from a life of squalor. He’d gotten into her space after she’d refused in an attempt to be charming. Shikamaru kicked him through a wall. Niko had smacked Shikamaru over the head and told him that Hinata could take care of herself. He’d skulked around outside smoking and looking generally tragic the rest of the visit.

The Senju spent some time glaring before agreeing to their terms. Hinata activated her Byakugan and spotted the bracelet tucked away in an inner pocket of the Uchiha’s armor. She had to dodge some hits and a swipe of a kunai and was finally forced to close a tenketsu point in his shoulder, but she eventually got the bracelet from him. She glanced down at it and had to push away a small pang in her chest. It was silly, but before they’d lost the chance, she’d always wondered if Naruto might give her something similar. She knew with her lifestyle, however, that she’d probably never end up on the receiving end of a gift as beautiful as this one.

She tossed it to Shikamaru amidst the swearing and kicking of her young charge. He caught it and tucked it into one of the Senju’s pocket, then patted it once before stepping back.

Hinata gave the Uchiha boy a gentle push and he stumbled backward, glare fierce. “I stole that fair and square! You’ve cost the Uchiha a contract, and we won’t forget it.”

He turned and dashed into the trees and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “You’d think the little brat would be more grateful. They would have killed him if we hadn’t intervened.”

The Senju snorted. Hinata saw his hand twitch and knew it wouldn’t be long before he would be free to attack them. “You won’t get any thanks from an Uchiha. They’re a bunch of prideful assholes.”

“Uh huh. That doesn’t sound like any other clan we know at all, does it, Hinata?” Her lips twitched and the Senju who couldn’t speak scowled.

“I don’t think he’s going to come back. He’s already four miles away,” she offered, then deactivated her Byakugan. She turned and bowed to the Senju. “I’m sorry we incapacitated you. In the future, please consider not using deadly force on one so young.”

He scoffed and looked up at the sky. “You see a child where there’s only a killer. My father was killed by one younger than that.”

Hinata sighed. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t heard in the last year and a half, though this was the first time they got between a Senju and an Uchiha. “Perhaps, if people stopped seeing them as killers on both sides, there would be less death all around.”

Shikamaru touched her arm and she nodded. She could see that the Senju were almost mobile. “Goodbye.”

They blurred away, the kunai he threw at them falling short of them by feet. They arrived at their camp ten minutes later and without having to speak, started packing it up. If the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Senju were all after them, then they were running out of time before they were caught. Hinata worked the skin of her inner lip between her teeth.

“I won’t let the Hyuuga seal you,” Shikamaru said once they had their things packed up and were heading away from the area at a run. “I’d never let that happen.”

Hinata’s chest warmed at his declaration. “This situation, this mission...isn’t about us. So, please, don’t worry about me.”

“What do you think Naruto would say if he heard you spouting something like that? You’re my best friend - you’re my _sister_. Letting something like that happen to you would be like spitting on everything we believe. How can we make the world a better place if we won’t even protect the people we love?”

She slowed when her limbs went tingly and heavy. Shikamaru glanced back when he realized she was no longer next to him. “What?”

“You - you love me?”

He scowled and looked away. “What kind of a question is that? You’re my family, aren’t you?”

Hinata bit her lip and lengthened her stride so that she was next to him again. Still, her smile managed to break out despite her trying to stop it. Shikamaru sighed. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised. It’s been just you and me for over four years, now.”

“I know. I guess I just...well, it makes me happy, that’s all. I love you, too.”

Her cheeks heated, but she didn’t regret saying it when he smiled at her, small and genuine. They didn’t say anything else until that evening when they made camp in Inuzuka lands. They wouldn’t bother them, under orders of their clan head, and people would think twice before moving in on their territory. They might not be the strongest clan, but they were fierce when protecting what was theirs.

“We need to get serious about the Senju and Uchiha. We’ve pissed them off with our meddling, so it’s not like we’re laying low anymore, anyway.”

Hinata accepted the plate of rice and vegetables he handed her. “I know. But...what should we do?”

“Well, we know that Madara was always interested in making peace with the Senju, but once his brother was killed by Tobirama he kind of went off the deep end, right?”

Hinata frowned and nodded. They didn’t have a lot of information on this time period, but that much was - would be - in history books. “Right. In a battle between the two clans over a border dispute between States.”

“Yep. Hinata, we need to keep Uchiha Izuna alive at all costs.”

“But - how? We don’t even know when it happens.”

Shikamaru set his half-eaten plate aside and leaned forward. The firelight created deep shadows across his eyes and cheeks. “We know it’s soon. It was close to when the Uchiha started pressuring Madara to give in and make peace with the Senju. The creation of Konoha is only about a year away, so the death of Izuna must be coming up soon.”

“Okay. What do we do?”

He took a breath. “I considered kidnapping him.” Hinata squeaked and her chopsticks clattered to the ground. Shikamaru’s lips twitched. “Yeah, I thought it might not be the right way to go, either. Too much could go wrong. We can’t very well change the future if Uchiha Madara slaughters us.”

Hinata shivered and wiped her chopsticks off on a square of bandage. She frowned down at her rice. “Then you want to follow him, I suppose.”

“Yes. With your Byakugan’s range, we can stay far enough back to avoid detection. When he fights Tobirama we can move in closer and pull him out of trouble at the right moment.”

“And then what?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “Then, I guess we run like hell. Once Konoha is successfully created with an intact Izuna, we can start looking for Zetsu. Naruto and I were working on seals that could keep him trapped. I think if we can find an Uzumaki willing to help out, I can finish it...” He trailed off and went into his thinking posture.

Hinata knew from experience that he wouldn’t come out of it for a long time, so she focused on cleaning up their dinner. She couldn’t eat another bite, not with the tightness in her chest. Hinata knew they’d already made changes to the future simply by keeping people alive and preventing bloodshed, but there was no way to know if that would change what was coming. What they were planning now was a real step towards reaching their goals. A way to save everyone they had lost.

She took a breath and let out all of her fear and uncertainty when she expelled it. When her lungs expanded again she imagined she was filling herself with confidence and determination. Hinata would need both if she was going to help Shikamaru succeed and keep him alive while they did it. Any other outcome wasn’t acceptable.

000

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Uchiha Izuna had killed more than his fair share of Senju. Across the field, flame and wood clashed, the power of Madara and Hashirama going up against each other pushing back everybody else.

He needed to end this fight before more of his clan died. If he took down Izuna, the Uchiha would have to back off and regroup. It would be better to kill Madara, but he knew his brother did not have the heart to do so. That was okay. Tobirama had always been the pragmatic one, willing to make the hard choices so that his brother didn’t have to put out his own light to keep their people safe.

Izuna appeared in front of him and his eyes lit red. On instinct, Tobirama squeezed his own shut. A blow to his side sent him flying backward until his back hit a boulder with enough force that he felt something pop. He ignored the pain in favor of creating a water dragon missile to shield him from the fireball whooshing across the ground towards him. They met and exploded into a thick mass of steam.

Tobirama jumped to his feet and pulled multiple kunai from his pouch. He could sense Izuna’s chakra crackling around him. He threw the kunai even as he raced forward, drawing his sword. Izuna leapt away from the hail of weapons. Tobirama activated Flying Thunder God. When he reappeared, Izuna was directly in the path of Tobirama’s sword. A sick lurch in his stomach is all he felt when he realized he was going to win. He was going to kill the younger brother of Hashirama’s most dear and estranged friend.

He didn’t falter. Tobirama never did.

His sword began to sink into the flesh of Izuna’s stomach. Before the tip could push in further than an inch, something latched onto Tobirama and tugged, hard enough to snap him away from Izuna at a speed that left him breathless. He was tossed out of the dispersing cloud of steam, at least twenty feet into the air, and managed to control his tumble after whatever had grabbed him let go. Scanning the area, he saw multiple things simultaneously, though none of them made much sense to him at first.

A length of shadow was rapidly disappearing from his position back into the steam cloud. Tobirama knew that technique, had seen it every time he went up against one of those godforsaken Nara. Izuna was also sailing through the air, away from Tobirama, his shout echoing through the area and pulling the attention of Hashirama and Madara. He was heading straight towards two figures, a man and a woman, both of whom were wearing sunglasses and making a hand sign.

The woman’s shadow was still attached to Izuna, pulling him towards her like he was a balloon and she was an overzealous child holding his string. The man leaped into the air and caught him and Tobirama could see, just before he started falling back into the steam cloud, that Izuna wasn’t moving. He was probably being forced into stillness by the shadow technique.

Hashirama’s wood release plucked Tobirama from the air before he could hit the ground and set him down gently. The steam cleared just as Hashirama landed next to him, his brow furrowed in concern. “Tobirama, what happened?”

“I think,” he said slowly, watching as Madara and Izuna chased after the fleeing shadow-users, “that the Haruno Twins have paid our battlefield a visit. And they just saved Uchiha Izuna’s life.”

Hashirama blinked rapidly. “Well. We’ve both wanted to meet them for a while, huh? We should give Madara and Izuna a hand.”

Tobirama sent him a sideways look but followed when he took off after them, knowing that arguing would be futile. It went without saying that they wanted to meet them for different reasons. Tobirama had thought, when he first heard about the siblings who kept inserting themselves into the affairs of the smaller clans, that they were simpletons who would be killed fairly quickly. Months went by, however, and the tales of their antics only grew.

After they saved a young Inuzuka from the Arachi clan a few months ago (and cost them a valuable scroll), the rumors became more absurd. The Arachi claimed they were Hyuuga in disguise, and the Hyuuga vehemently denied any knowledge or association with them. Inuzuka Niko claimed them as allies of her clan since the boy they’d saved had been her nephew.

The Arachi had declared them mortal enemies at the same time. Until six months ago, that is, when the Harunos had saved three of their children from being slaughtered by bandits. Then all was forgiven and they somehow had another ally despite their original offense against them.

They were equal parts annoyance and hero to most of the clans due to their tendency to both save and mettle without discrimination. Civilians adored them because they were dedicated to protecting them from shinobi. The Hyuuga were just baffled, and had offered a favor to any clan who captured them alive and handed them over.

Tobirama wasn’t interested in favors from other clans, so hadn’t paid much attention. Then the so-called Haruno Twins started putting their nose into his clan’s business, and Tobirama had stopped being a bystander to a ridiculous situation. His clan now had a standing order to capture them. He would have been fine with capture or kill, but Hashirama had been firm.

His brother thought the twins were something to be admired. Their message was one of peace and the responsibility they believed shinobi held to create a better world. It was like they’d climbed out of Hashirama’s head and started doing all the things he himself wished he could.

Tobirama was just suspicious. Why would two Hyuuga run off to become heroes to the common man? It made no sense, and he was convinced they had a hidden agenda. He had even wondered if Hashirama wasn’t their target all along, the way they were always spouting his own ideals. Though if that were true, they wouldn’t have derailed four of the Senju clan's missions in the past eight months. One of which had been planned very carefully by Tobirama. When they'd derailed it to save some civilian residents that were almost caught in the crossfire, they'd cost him a large contract.

“This way,” he said to Hashirama after stopping and pressing his fingers into the dirt. The four of them had come to a stop about half a mile away.

He and Hashirama made it there in less than two minutes, just in time for Izuna to yell, “I didn’t need your help, okay?”

Tobirama scoffed. Madara looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. The twins were now standing between the two sets of brothers in a small clearing. They adjusted their stance so that they were back to back. The kunoichi was facing them, and he had to admit she didn't look like much, with her soft body and round cheeks. She had dimples, for goodness sake. His opinion of every person who had been defeated by her dropped drastically.

“If they hadn’t shown up, you’d be dead. The cut in your side is proof of that,” Tobirama said to Izuna.

The kunoichi sighed, and even with the large sunglasses covering a good portion of her face, he got the impression that he’d greatly disappointed her. A glance at Hashirama proved he was staring mournfully at him, as though he had just found out that Tobirama had purposefully stomped on one of the squirrels he liked to feed or something.

“And you and I will discuss your attempt to kill my brother later, Senju,” Madara growled.

Hashirama held his hands up and let out a high-pitched laugh. “Ah, Madara, I’m sure it was an accident -”

“It wasn’t,” Tobirama and Izuna said at the same time, then glowered at each other over the heads of the twins.

“- but we should wait to discuss that until a later time,” Hashirama said and his shoulders slumped. Madara looked just as unmoved by his gloominess as Tobirama felt.

“Oh, don’t let us get in the way of this little family spat,” the male Haruno drawled. “We’ll just leave you to it. Try not to kill each other, huh? It’s not conducive to Lord Hashirama’s plan for world peace.”

Hashirama perked up. “That’s what I’m always saying!”

The girl’s lips turned up into a smile and her dimples deepened. Tobirama glared at one of them. This situation was ridiculous, made only worse by his brother’s inherent flakiness.

Across the clearing, Madara pressed two fingers to his forehead. “Hashirama, go home. We’re going to take these two in and hand them over to the Hyuuga. They’ve been a pain in my ass for too long.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about the people who just saved your brother,” male-Haruno said in a mild tone.

“Why do you think I’m not just killing you?” Madara snapped. As sociable as ever, it seemed.

“Actually, we’ll be taking the twins,” Tobirama said.

“Please tell me we aren’t being fought over by Uchiha Madara and Senju Tobirama,” the Haruno brother said. “I can’t handle the irony.”

“Hush,” the girl said.

“I need a cigarette.”

“You don’t.”

Tobirama blinked. Her tone was sweet, but an ominous pressure filled the clearing and the man, almost half a foot taller than her and twice as broad in the shoulders, cringed. “Yeah, yeah, you tossed them all out anyway. Annoying little sister.”

“Enough!” Madara snapped and they both jumped. “Hashirama. They’re ours.”

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest. “No. I’m taking them.”

Hashirama’s mouth opened and closed as he looked from Tobirama, to the twins, and back to Madara. “Well,” he said, tentative. “There are two of them.”

Silence fell over the clearing until the male Haruno spoke. “No. Hinata, stay close to me, you understand?”

Madara tapped his chin. “Fine,” he said as though Haruno hadn’t spoken. “We’ll take the man.”

“Shikamaru,” the woman - Hinata, he supposed - said and pulled her lip between her teeth. “What should we do?”

“Don’t let them get close.” He reached up towards his face, and a moment later a pair of sunglasses flew through the air to the side. “And don’t let them separate us.”

Hinata’s face hardened and she nodded. Tobirama raised a brow when she threw her own glasses to the side. The proof that they were, indeed, Hyuuga by birth was now staring him in the face. She was beautiful, and Tobirama’s first instinct was to underestimate her. But he’d fought side-by-side with his cousin Touka for too many years to fall into that trap. He’d also battled against Inuzuka, the only clan that had as many female fighters as male ones. They were just as vicious as the men in their clan. 

The four of them moved at the same time. Hashirama and Tobirama were forced to leap apart when Hinata slammed her hands forward and a blast of pure chakra exploded from her. His feet landed on the ground a few feet to the left and he darted in towards her, intent on knocking her out. Both of the twins' feet moved across the grass and their arms blurred through the air.

“Stop!” Tobirama yelled and Hashirama and the Uchiha brothers skidded to a standstill. From the corner of his vision, he could see that Izuna had stopped just a half inch from the blades of chakra that had formed around the two. Hashirama put his hands to the dirt and wood burst out of the ground where the twins were standing. The defensive barrier dropped when they dodged and Tobirama threw a marked kunai in between them while they were distracted by smashing through the wood with their chakra-layered hands.

He used the seal on one of the kunai to teleport behind Shikamaru and kicked him in the side. He flew through the air, directly into Madara’s arms, who _oofed_  at the impact. Tobirama’s left arm went numb when fingers touched his shoulder lightly. He swore and twisted out of the way of Hinata’s potential follow up attack, but she was already backing away.

Izuna was helping Madara subdue Shikamaru and Tobirama raised an impressed eyebrow when water needles formed in the air around Hinata and sped towards the two Uchiha, distracting them long enough for Shikamaru to push his body into a spin. A dome of chakra formed around him.

“Revolving Heaven,” Hashirama breathed next to him. “I thought only Hideshi could do that.” Hideshi was the clan head and was widely accepted as the strongest Hyuuga alive, though his nephew Hideo was a close second. 

Madara and Izuna were flung backward, feathery hair fluttering around them. Hinata yelled, “Shikamaru Yo-yo!” Which made no sense until she clasped her hands together and the same shadow technique from earlier appeared.

Tobirama ran towards her, but it was too late. Her shadow connected with her brother’s and yanked. Still spinning, his barrier of chakra glowing around him, he sped towards them, kicking up dirt and debris when his revolving heaven tilted sideways.

“Ach!” Hashirama said when it clipped him and sent him sailing away.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and jumped straight up into the air, then sent a wind scythe at Hinata. She gasped when it sliced open her hip, and she lost control of her technique. Shikamaru spun away when the shadow was no longer there to control his momentum, his own technique failing just in time for three shuriken thrown by Madara to sink into his thigh.

He fell to one knee, face twisted in pain, and three ropes of wood burst out of the dirt and wrapped around him. Hashirama was kneeling on the ground, eyes focused on Hinata where she’d fallen. A dozen small vines of wood curled around her body, pinning her arms to her side.

Tobirama’s eyes widened when she poofed into smoke. That clone - it wasn't normal. Something about it...

“That was a clone? I should have been able to tell,” Madara yelled and then grunted when Shikamaru somehow got his arm free from the wood and punched him in the face. “Dammit,” he growled, then lashed out and hit Shikamaru on the back of the head. He slumped over, kept upright only by Hashirama’s wood release.

“She’s behind us!” Tobirama called after touching the ground. The wood around Shikamaru disappeared and Madara hefted him over his shoulder.

“Good luck with yours!” he called and Izuna snickered.

Tobirama didn’t have time to be annoyed. Hinata was racing through the clearing, eyes narrowed and focused on Madara as she spun away from a spire of rock Tobirama sent bursting out of the ground.

She almost looked like she was dancing while she hopped over another one and tapped the spear of wood Hashirama. It exploded into splinters. Tobirama threw a marked kunai at her and she turned towards him, veins popping around her eyes and a look of such fierceness that he almost took a step back.

She dodged to the side and he teleported, expecting to appear behind her. Instead, he ended up twenty feet up in the air, and he saw the shadow wrapped around his kunai disappear and realized she’d tricked him. She’d known it was marked and tossed it into the air just as he activated. His respect for her grew, especially when he saw that Madara was trapped in place by her shadow now, scowl fierce and her brother still over his shoulder.

Izuna and Hashirama converged on her from two sides and she was forced to let Madara go and create that chakra blade barrier again. Between the water needles and the blades, she must have impeccable chakra control. When Hashirama landed next to him after dodging away, he had a slice across his cheekbone. Tobirama stared at it. Only Madara and Tobirama himself had managed put a mark on his brother in the last half a decade.

He turned his attention back to Hinata, who was making her way inexorably closer to Madara. Tobirama had never seen somebody move so gracefully while fighting. Izuna was visibly trying not to hurt her as he sent attacks her way, probably for the same reason Tobirama and Hashirama were holding back. They’d all had clan members saved by the two of them, just as they’d all had missions disrupted by them. They were certainly a confusing pair.

Madara sighed and adjusted his grip on Shikamaru, who was still slumped over his shoulder, blood dripping from the shuriken embedded in his thigh. Tobirama had to hide his satisfaction when he saw that Madara had the beginnings of a black eye. His feelings towards the Haruno twins moved a bit more towards the positive. Madara made a few hand signs and Hinata’s eyes widened when multiple fire bullets shot at her. She twisted out of the way and faltered when she landed on the leg that was now covered in blood from the wound Tobirama's wind scythe had opened on her hip earlier.

Hashirama took the opening, and a moment later she was wrapped from shoulder to hip by wood, hands pushed firmly against her sides. She struggled and strained towards her brother. “No! Shikamaru!”

Madara’s gaze met Hashirama’s and they studied each other, that odd connection of theirs crackling between them. “We’re done here,” Madara finally grumbled and looked away. “Don’t think I’ll forget the injury to my brother.”

The Uchiha and their prisoner blurred away. For a long moment, the only sounds in the clearing were Hinata’s frantic cries for her brother. She was struggling so hard against the wood wrapped around her that Tobirama was sure she was injuring herself. Tobirama’s skin felt dry and too small while he watched her strain against her bonds.

Unable to listen to her cries any longer (he didn't enjoy hurting people, despite popular belief), Tobirama flickered over to her. He hit the back of her head just hard enough to knock her out without injuring her permanently. The wood parted and set her gently on the ground. Tobirama winced at her visible bruises and cuts, then knelt down next to her. Some of her brown hair had come out of its ponytail and he pushed it out of her face. She looked young, and he wondered if she was even twenty yet. There were tear tracks on her face.

He jerked his attention to her hip, and after a moment of hesitation, hovered his hand over it. His palm lit green and he heard Hashirama join him. Tobirama glanced over. He had taken out a handkerchief and was wiping her face, brow furrowed. He glanced over and grimaced when he met Tobirama’s gaze.

“Ah, I feel kind of bad, you know? She was so upset...” 

Tobirama turned away. “If they didn’t want something like this to happen, they shouldn’t have stuck their noses into our business.”

He felt Hashirama’s focus on him but ignored it. The cut on her hip healed over. His shoulders relaxed, though his eyes lingered on the blood still staining her brown pants. “Come on. Touza will be worried. And you know how she gets when you worry her.” The best word to describe their cousin when she was worried was _violent._ She had even less patience for Hashirama’s flakiness than Tobirama.

Hashirama yelped and Tobirama pinched his brow when he took off in a cloud of dust, leaving him to lift Hinata into his arms and follow after him. She was lighter than he’d thought she would be, considering the amount of damage she’d been able to dole out. His arm was still numb from her hit, but it was recovered enough that he could grasp her. Her head flopped against his shoulder and he looked away from, then took off to join his brother.

He had a feeling that she wasn’t done causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuuuun


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama has never met somebody quite like Hinata before. He doesn’t like her, not one bit, no matter what Hashirama has to say about it.

Hinata stared down at the plate in front of her. Shikamaru was gone. He was  _ gone, _ miles away, locked up with one of the fiercest shinobi of this time. The man partially responsible for the downfall of the world. 

“Is the food not to your liking?” Hinata looked up at Hashirama. His expression was hopeful, and she pushed her plate away.

“I’m not hungry.”

Tobirama sighed and she avoided his narrowed eyes. “Starving yourself will accomplish nothing. If you die, you will certainly never be reunited with your brother.”

He was right, she knew, but her stomach was twisted into knots. Only the knowledge that there was no way she could take on both of them and then get past the multiple Senju wandering around the compound kept her from trying to run away. Again. 

She glanced up at Tobirama, who for some reason hadn’t yet healed the scratches she’d left on his throat and collarbone the day before. She knew he’d already invented and mastered the mystical palm technique. Hashirama had told her he was the one to heal her hip. It made her feel even worse about hurting him, even if it was his own fault for separating her from her brother in the first place. Still, she'd always seen both Senju brothers as heroes, so attacking them just felt wrong.

She’d woken up in a strange bed, the memory of Shikamaru slumped over Uchiha Madara’s shoulder fresh in her mind. To say she’d panicked would be an understatement. She’d taken out her two Senju guards and gotten almost all the way to the gates before Tobirama had tackled her. 

Despite his determination to keep her from escaping, he had done nothing more than subdue her, and had, in hindsight, obviously been avoiding hurting her. In exchange, she’d closed five of his tenketsu points before his cousin, Touka, had managed to catch up and help him. Hinata was ashamed to admit that she’d acted like a wild animal in front of the future Hokages of her beloved village. She’d screamed and cried and scratched before the sedative that had been on the senbon Touka stabbed into her thigh kicked in.

Hinata hadn’t realized how much she depended on Shikamaru being by her side. Without him, it felt like she’d lost everything all over again. Her hand shook when she brought a bite of rice up to her mouth. Luckily, Hashirama and Tobirama struck up a conversation about a potential new contract and she was left in peace for a while.

Hinata picked at her food, then licked her lips, building her courage. The two of them were intimidating, despite Hashirama’s somewhat-goofy nature and Tobirama’s quiet one, and their overall kindness to her despite her being a prisoner. After all, she wasn’t in a cell or chains. They’d provided her with nice clothes and had her sleeping in a bed. The one time somebody had said something unkind to her after she arrived, Tobirama had stared them down until they slunk off. 

Surely, they wouldn’t change their tune if she asked them one question? “What will happen to me?” she blurted when there was a pause in their conversation.

She foused on Tobirama, unable to get herself to look directly at Hashirama. It was still too strange, eating at the same table with the very first Hokage. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and set it down. “We’ve sent a runner to the Hyuuga clan to negotiate for handing you over to them. They’re interested in meeting you.”

Hinata traced a line in the wood of the table with a finger, unable to look at them anymore. “I see.”

“Do you? I’m curious to know why they don’t have any idea where you and your brother came from.”

Hinata swallowed. “We - we woke up on the banks of a river when we were around thirteen. We couldn’t remember who we were. I think...I mean, we found out later about the Hayate River Massacre.”

Hashirama sucked in a breath and Hinata dropped her hands into her lap. “So the rumors are true. You are survivors of that tragedy. But why the amnesia? And how do you know the main house techniques?”

Hinata wished Shikamaru were there. She had memorized their backstory, but she was terrible at misdirection. She’d just have to do her best. “We don't know why we can't remember anything. A jutsu gone wrong, maybe. We trained ourselves with no help from the Hyuuga. Our sensei was familiar with the way Gentle Fist works. He was very intelligent, as is Shikamaru. Between the two of them, we were able to figure out how the main house techniques worked.”

She risked a glance up at her audience. Tobirama’s steady gaze caught her own. His brow was furrowed and she felt as though he were trying to look straight into her, like he could pluck the thoughts from her mind. Hashirama gasped and pointed at her, and the moment broke. “Your sensei - he must have been a Nara, huh? That’s how you know their shadow techniques.”

“Um. He and his wife went by Haruno. But, they left the shinobi life when they became disillusioned with it. They believed that shinobi should use their skills to better the world, not destroy it.”

They were both leaning forward, intent, and Hinata bought herself some time by taking a bite of food. Tobirama’s deep, steady voice filled the awkward silence. “I suppose these mysterious sensei are where you got all your ridiculous ideas that ultimately lead to you disrupting our missions?”

Hinata frowned and Hashirama hushed him. “Sorry, ignore him. He’s just grumpy because one of those missions was carefully planned by him. I don’t think he expected such a pretty girl to be the one who lead to its failure, huh?” 

Hinata’s cheeks heated and Tobirama turned slowly towards him and glowered. “I hardly think her beauty has anything to do with it.”

Hashirama pointed at him. “So you admit it! You do think she’s pretty!”

Hinata sat, frozen, while Tobirama stood and stalked out of the room. Hashirama laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry, I guess I shouldn’t tease him. He’s such a wet blanket. Come on, Touka should be back from patrol and can take over so you can, uh, prepare for bed.”

Hinata was rooming with her. She was Hashirama and Tobirama’s cousin, and she had a feeling she was the only female in the compound who was strong enough to reasonably stop her from another escape attempt, as long as there was backup nearby. Hinata had thought that there weren’t a lot of women in the forces in her original time, but it was nothing compared to how it was now. Other than a few notable clans, most of them preferred to keep their women out of combat. She was very thankful that Touka had bucked tradition to become a strong kunoichi. She’d rather not have to bathe under the eyes of the Senju brothers. The thought alone was enough to make her feel faint with embarrassment.

She followed him into the hallway that led to the back portion of the house, where the bedrooms were located. Hinata wondered if Shikamaru was being treated as well as she was. She knew what vengeful Uchiha were capable of. Memories of blood and fire and blank eyes flashed before her and her footsteps faltered. Hashirama stopped and turned towards her, brows raised in question. 

She dropped to her knees and put her forehead to the floor, body trembling as she imagined Shikamaru’s lifeless face staring up at her. “Please, Lord Hashirama, I beg of you. Take me to the Uchiha compound so I can be with my brother. He was injured, and he’s all alone there.”

She squeezed her eyes shut when he knelt next to her. His voice was calm and authoritative when he spoke. “Come on, now, a woman as strong as you shouldn’t kneel for anybody. I’m sure you’ll see your brother soon. Madara will want to collect a favor with the Hyuuga, too. Especially knowing I’ll be getting one,” he said in a wry tone.

“But - but what if they’re hurting him?” Her voice hitched and she pressed her forehead harder against the wood. 

“Well, what good would you being there do?” he said reasonably.

A flash of temper, hot and rare, moved through her at the insensitive question. She sat up so fast that the back of her head hit his nose - she hadn’t realized he was so close. He made a low sound of pain and fell back, hand clasped over his face and eyes wide. The door next to them slid open. Tobirama must have been eavesdropping on their conversation, because he looked unmoved by the spectacle they made when he stepped into the hall.

“Good god, brother, you’re one of the strongest shinobi to have ever existed and you couldn’t dodge that?” 

Hinata ignored him in favor of leaning towards Hashirama, who had started to protest his brother’s insensitivity. She was still focused on his words earlier. “How could you ask me that? If it were Tobirama, wouldn’t you want to be there? Shikamaru is the only thing I have left in this world. Everybody else is  _ dead!” _ She wiped at her eyes and both brothers paused in their squabbling.

Hashirama stared at her, all goofiness gone, expression serious. “I’m sorry, but I can’t give you to Madara. My clan’s safety could one day depend on this favor.”

She had heard that meeting your heroes wasn’t always pleasant, but she hadn’t expected this level of betrayal of everything she'd been told he was. Hinata sat back on her heels for a long moment, staring down at her clenched fists. “You...” she whispered, then looked up. Hashirama flinched at whatever her expression was doing. “Everything I’d ever heard about you was that you were honorable. That you were working to change the world for the better, to create peace for the shinobi world.”

“I am, that’s why -”

“Yet you’re treating me like I’m nothing more than a bargaining chip instead of a real person. A tool to get further ahead. You pretend to be kind, but you’re just as ruthless as every other shinobi. I have never been so disappointed by the reality of something in my life.” His mouth snapped shut and she stood with as much dignity as she could manage. “Excuse me.”

Both brothers stepped out of her way so she could walk by them and into the room where Touka was waiting for her. If they wouldn’t let her go, Hinata would find a way to escape on her own. She was, in some ways, a Nara now, right? Not by blood, but Shikamaru was her brother, and he was undeniably a Nara to his core, despite his appearance. Surely, she’d picked up some of his sneakiness by now. She’d just have to wait for her chance, that was all.

000

Tobirama held a hand over his brother’s nose. He was slumped in the desk chair, eyes wide and countenance forlorn. “She’s right.”

“Hmm?” 

“I’m always saying I want to change things for the better. But...little brother, I’m willing to throw her to the wolves for my own gain.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes and focused on Hashirama instead of the memory of how cold Hinata had looked when she lost her temper. “Giving her back to her clan is hardly throwing her to the wolves. At most, they’ll try and disapprove her to death. She and her brother are obvious assets to the Hyuuga. The worst they’ll do is force them back into the fold of the clan, which honestly will be safer than this ridiculous quest they’re on.”

“I don’t think it is. Ridiculous, I mean,” he explained when Tobirama frowned. “Everything they’re fighting for, it’s what we want, isn’t it? Our children to stop being soldiers. To stop killing for the sake of killing. The difference between them and me is that they’re brave enough to fight for it, no matter what.”

“Hey,” Tobirama said, voice sharp enough to pull Hashirama from his self-reflection. “They aren’t the leaders of a clan that depends upon them for survival. They don’t answer to a whole group of people who have to eat, who have seen families murdered by those you seek to make peace with. Do not do that to yourself, brother. You are fighting in the only way you can.”

Hashirama’s smile was self-deprecating. “And so are they. We have the same goals if you think about it. Yet I’m betraying them.”

Tobirama cuffed him lightly and Hashirama made a sad sound and put his hand to his head. “Did you hear none of what I just said? They’ll be Hyuuga, so what? You get this favor, you’ll have more leverage to get the Hyuuga to join your village when you finally convince the Uchiha to give in. Then they’ll come, too, and everybody will be happy.”

He left Hashirama half an hour later, once he was sure he wasn’t going to do something stupid like set Hinata free. If it wasn’t them, eventually somebody else would catch her. Probably. If they brought an army.

Tobirama doubted they’d treat her as kindly as they were until her clan showed up to save her. His fist clenched and he forced it to relax. Feeling protective of her would be ridiculous. She’d already proven that she could hold her own, and he’d only known her for a day and a half. 

His hand reached up to touch the scratch marks she’d left on his neck just before the sedative had kicked in. He hadn’t healed them yet - a result of the guilt he was feeling despite the arguments he’d just made against his brother’s shame.

She’d been fierce, taking out two guards and disrupting his chakra in five separate places before Touka had arrived. She’d seemed embarrassed when she woke up again later, baffling Tobirama and the guards when she’d apologized, which had made Hashirama clasp his hands together and declare her ‘adorable.’ If Tobirama didn’t know he was hopelessly in love with the Uzumaki princess (it was painful just to be in the same room with him when she walked by, he was such a disaster) he’d think he was interested.

She was just so odd. She was undeniably their prisoner but she seemed to look upon them with a respect he was only used to seeing in his clan members. Or, she had, before the disastrous scene in the hallway. Tobirama supposed that Hashirama’s attempt at brokering peace between the clans was no secret, and something like that would resonate with the Haruno siblings. Of course, the shine may have worn off, now that she’d seen the reality of what being a leader meant. Even a leader that yearned for peace had to put his people first.

He sighed and kept his door cracked open while getting ready for bed. They’d agreed that two people needed to stay within throwing distance of Hinata at all times, with one of them having her in their line of sight. Now that Tobirama knew she’d been taught by a Nara, his caution had only increased. The most humiliating defeat of his life had been at the hands of a Nara. He knew many others had similar stories about that particular clan. He was just glad they were too lazy to bother with feuds. 

“...he’s not bad, you know,” Touza’s voice drifted down the hall to him as he lay down in bed. “He’s very focused on doing what’s best for the clan, long-term. Before him, most of the heads were too caught up in revenge.”

“I know,” Hinata’s voice said, and Tobirama laid down and closed his eyes. “I just...I’m so afraid for my brother.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Oh. Well, he’s very smart. I think he might be one of the smartest people alive. And he smokes, even though he knows I hate it...” Tobirama fell asleep to the soothing cadence of her voice. 

The next morning Senju Emon came to relieve Touka so she could go on a mission that required her skill with genjutsu. His eyes narrowed when they fell on Hinata, who was sitting on a couch reading a scroll that Tobirama had lent her that detailed a list of medicinal plants in Water Country. He had been trying to forget the way her resulting smile had warmed him for the past twenty minutes.

“Emon,” he warned when he stepped forward and tore the scroll from her hands. 

“Hello, Senju,” Hinata said politely, though her eyes were wary. “How are you?”

“I’d be better if I hadn’t failed a mission to take out a little Uchiha pipsqueak because some  _ girl _ decided to be a bleeding heart -”

“Emon!” He cut off and cringed when Tobirama strode across the room and held his hand out. He handed over the scroll, sullen, and Tobirama passed it to Hinata, whose eyes were wide as they looked between them. “Haruno is to be treated as a guest, by order of your clan head, is that understood?”

“Yes, Lord Senju,” Emon said, eyes on the floor.

“Apologize for your rudeness.”

“Oh, no, that’s not -” Hinata cut off when he narrowed his eyes at her. 

He looked back at Emon, expectant, and the boy huffed but said, with an impressive amount of attitude, “Sorry.”

Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose. God save him from young men with something to prove. “Go stand outside the door. Leave it open a crack so you can hear if there’s any trouble.”

“Yes, sir.” With one last scowl at Hinata, he slunk out the door.

To Tobirama’s surprise, when he looked at her she’d covered her mouth with one hand, but her dimples had deepened with her smile and her eyes were crinkled at the corners. He raised a brow.

“He’s cute,” she said in explanation, and they both glanced at the door when there was a thump and whispered curse. “He reminds me of my brother when he was that age. Though he has a lot more energy than he did.” She looked down at the scroll and her smile faded. 

Tobirama was sure she was thinking about Shikamaru, now. “Madara’s not going to hurt him.” He cleared his throat and turned back to his desk when she focused back on him. “He’s an asshole, but he’s not really into torture, as far as I know. And you two haven’t hurt any members of his clan, which is the only way to really piss him off.”

Hinata hesitated before speaking. “The stories I’ve heard of him...make me wary.”

“Well, he is the head of one of the strongest clans in the word. And he does have a temper. Anybody who has faced him on the battlefield and lived to tell about it has a healthy dose of respect for him.”

“Including you?”

He grimaced and she smiled at him, all sweetness and light. His skin felt tight and overly warm and he turned his attention back to the missive he’d been working on, struggling to make sense of the words written there. “Yes. Just because I can’t stand him doesn’t mean I don’t respect him.”

“I see,” she said.

They passed the next hour in silence. Tobirama had never spent a lot of time around women, outside of Touza. When he had, however, they’d never been content to just sit quietly with him in a room. He assumed it was because of his rank, or possibly Hashirama’s claim that he was considered a desirable bachelor. Teasing he’d always ignored in the vain hope that his brother was wrong. Tobirama didn’t have the time or energy to put towards romance. His hands were full just keeping his wayward brother alive.

His attention was pulled from his work when Hinata inhaled sharply, as though about to say something. When he looked over, though, she was staring down at the scroll intently. Her cheeks had turned a rosy pink, however, and she was biting her lip. He stared at where her teeth were making little indents in the red skin, and after a moment she looked up. “Sorry. I forgot where I was, for a moment.”

He set his pen down and leaned back. “It’s fine. What were you going to say?”

“Ah...it’s nothing. Just a passage that caught my attention.” The corners of her mouth tightened and her dimples deepened when she frowned down at the scroll and tilted her head to the side. Her ponytail swung down and half-covered it and she gently pushed it back behind her shoulder.

Curious despite himself, he stood and walked over to her, bending over the scroll. “What is it?”

“Oh, well. Nothing very exciting. I just realized that this plant here - this water lily. The author here points out that its roots, when mashed, create a liquid that is known for reducing swelling and pain. Shikamaru and I have a salve that does the same thing, along with acting as an antibiotic. I just thought if I could get ahold of it, it’d be a huge improvement on...”

She trailed off when she looked up at him and he realized he was smiling slightly at her enthusiasm. He fixed his expression back into its usual stoicism. “You two make your own salves?” he asked and moved over to a cupboard at the side of the room and opened it.

“Yes. It’s how we made a living, for a while. We were trappers, too.” He made a sound low in his throat so she’d know he was still listening. By the time he returned to her side with a bundle of cloth, she was telling him about how she and Shikamaru had managed to pose as civilians for almost three years in Awase valley.

“That’s impressive. I suppose it was the Nara’s idea?”

Hinata blinked up at him, looking panicked for a minute before relaxing. “Yes. Um. Asuma-sensei.”

He carefully unfolded the cloth, wondering why he was even asking. He supposed that any information could be useful later on. It had nothing to do with the way his stomach swooped every time he met her eyes or caught sight of those ridiculous dimples. “And his wife?”

She looked down at her hands and looked so sad that he regretted asking. He opened his mouth to change the subject when she answered in a voice so low he had to strain to hear it. “Kurenai-sensei.”

He knew without having to ask that they were both dead. Her expression was easily recognizable after seeing it so many times before when people talked about the loved ones who had passed on. “She meant a lot to you.”

“Yes. I was very shy and withdrawn as a child. Afraid to speak my mind, convinced I could never be as good as my...brother.” She hesitated before the word, but he assumed it was due to her continued worry over her sibling. “She worked hard to help me come out of my shell and to see that I was still strong, just in a different way. That kindness can be a strength, instead of the weakness I’d always assumed it was.”

She was holding her ponytail between her hands, running her hands down it and staring at the far wall, though he didn’t think she was really seeing it. A small smile was playing around her lips and he had to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing her hand in his own. “Here,” he said, voice gruff, and shoved the small vial he’d pulled from the cloth towards her.

She blinked at him, bewilderment obvious, but reached for it. Their fingers brushed and he let go too soon, jerking away. Her other hand flashed out and caught it before it could hit the floor and Tobirama turned and strode to his desk. His palms felt damp and he sat in his chair with too much force. “It’s the extract from the lily. It’s all I have, but it’s enough to experiment with when you’re back with your brother.”

“Oh. Lord Tobirama, you don’t have to -”

“I want to. Take it or don’t, it’s no matter to me,” he snapped and focused on the scroll on his desk.

“Thank you very much for the gift,” she said. 

Tobirama practically ran from the room a few minutes later when Hashirama bustled in holding a shogi board aloft like it was some great prize. “Hinata! I thought, since your mentor was a Nara, that you might want to play a game of strategy - Tobirama, where are you rushing off to?”

“I have things to do, brother, that don’t involve watching you flirt,” he said and ignored Hashirama’s gasp and Emon’s narrow-eyed look as he stalked past both of them.

“I would never betray my Mito that way. We’re to be married, you know,” Tobirama heard Hashirama say in a dreamy voice just before he turned the corner. “Just as soon as I can prove to her father that I can give her a safe place to -”

Tobirama slammed his bedroom door shut, then leaned back against the wood paneling. What in the world was wrong with him, anyway?

Hashirama entered without knocking an hour and a half later. Tobirama had calmed, thankfully, and was back to his usual focused state. “Aren’t you going to join us for dinner, Tobi?”

He looked over and set the new water release technique he’d been working on aside and sat up. “Yes, of course.”

“Hinata will be there,” Hashirama said in a sing-song voice.

“I assumed, as she is our  _ prisoner,” _ he said pointedly and Hashirama slumped over, face darkening with gloom.

“She’s just so sweet! I hate that we’ve made her so unhappy. Though she seemed pretty content when I walked in earlier. Could it be you’ve struck up a friendship?”

Tobirama sighed and followed Hashirama out into the hall. “That would be difficult since, as I just pointed out, we’re keeping her here  _ against her will.” _

“Oh, please, what’s a bit of kidnapping between shinobi? Remember when the Kurama clan kidnapped you? By the time I got you back you and the second son were great friends.”

Tobirama did not appreciate the reminder of that humiliating incident, but Hashirama ignored his ire in favor of elbowing him and leaning in to say, “Though Hinata’s much prettier than Kurama, am I right?”

Tobirama thought of her wide eyes and ridiculous dimples even as he put his hand over Hashirama’s face and casually pushed him away. “I’m telling Mito.”

“No! Tobi, you can’t!” Effectively distracted, he was still dramatically monologuing about lost loves and great regrets when they sat down at the table.

Hinata blinked at Hashirama, then lifted her fingers to her mouth and laughed. Tobirama looked away from the indent on her cheek and focused on his plate. Hashirama paused, then smiled at Hinata. “I see you’re feeling better today.”

Hinata glanced at Tobirama and down to her own food. “Well, Lord Tobirama assured me that Madara wouldn’t torture my brother without provocation. Since we haven’t injured anybody from his clan -”

“That’s right, Madara’s bark is worse than his bite. Well. Unless he’s really trying to kill you, but as my brother said, he wouldn’t do that for no reason. I bet your brother is sitting down to a nice dinner as we speak. But, since you were so upset yesterday, I did send Madara a note inquiring about his health. I’m sure we’ll hear back soon.”

Hinata straightened. “Really?”

“Yes. Though I dare say you’ll be able to ask him yourself before long. My messenger arrived from the Hyuuga clan. They’re coming to retrieve you and your brother in three days’ time.

Hinata lost color in her face so rapidly that Tobirama was legitimately concerned that she was going to pass out. He half-stood, vacillating between going to her side or staying where he was. He doubted that any touch from him would be welcome, considering their situation.

“Are you okay?” Hashirama asked. 

She nodded and did a terrible attempt at a smile. “Y-yes. Sorry to worry you.”

Tobirama sat back down, slowly, and exchanged a look with Hashirama. “Hinata, are you in some sort of trouble with the Hyuuga clan that you haven’t mentioned?”

Hinata shook her head and ran her finger along the edge of her plate. “No. Not outside of our use of the Byakugan while we weren’t affiliated with the clan.”

The only sounds after that were the clinking of chopsticks against plates. Tobirama kept glancing at Hinata. Her cheeks had regained some color, but her brow was pinched and her eyes were far away. They were missing something, some critical piece of information. He just didn’t know what it was, and he was afraid that by the time they figured it out, it would be too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we check in with Shikamaru and Madara. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is faring no better than Tobirama with his own unexpected - and extremely cranky - houseguest. Izuna competes with Hashirama for Most Annoying Brother Award.

Madara sighed when the sound of yelling and running footsteps interrupted the paperwork he and Izuna were trying to complete. “Get him! He’s heading for the wall!” 

“No, you idiot, he’s over there!”

“No, here, he’s here!”

Izuna scowled and set down his pen at the same time Madara did. They both stood and walked quickly towards the door. Madara opened it with jerky movements. “How many times can one prisoner escape?”

“Three, apparently.”

Madara blinked and looked around. There were Uchiha running in every direction, and it only took a moment to realize why. There were four different Shikamarus darting about the open area, ponytails flapping while they half-ran, half-limped. Even after activating his Sharingan, he couldn’t tell which was real and which was fake.

“What in the world? These clones are not normal,” Izuna said as one engaged in hand-to-hand combat with an Uchiha and the other latched onto one with a shadow. “Genjutsu?”

“No,” Madara said and the one fighting hand-to-hand disappeared in a puff of smoke after receiving a vicious kick to his middle. “You go left, I’ll go right. The real one wouldn’t hang out around here.”

He didn’t wait for his brother’s reply before taking off. He was fairly certain he knew where Shikamaru had gone. There were only a few spots where somebody could get out without being seen. It was much easier to sneak out of the compound than into it. After all, this was a home - a fortified one, but still a home, nonetheless - not a prison.

He leaped up on the wall and looked around, narrowing his eyes in the low light of evening. It was a good time to launch an escape - lots of long shadows to hide in. But - yes, there, slight movement. He hopped down, silent as he dashed into the trees. Just ahead there was a flash of white and -

His yelp was strangled when his feet were yanked out from under him. His head hit the ground hard, then he was dragged forward by whatever had ahold of his ankles before it pulled him up so he was swinging upside down, staring at a world that was now flipped the wrong way. He’d only been there for a moment before he let out a string of curses, muffled by the robes that belatedly dropped down over his face.

He struggled against them, yanking at the cloth until his temper snapped. He felt around until he found a kunai and started hacking away at them. “Goddamn Hyuuga bastard!” Fabric fell to the ground in large swaths until he could once again see. He pulled himself up and swiped at the wire, twisting upright so that he would land on his feet.

When they touched the ground, however, it buckled under his weight before crumbling inward and he landed in a shallow hole that had been filled with foul-smelling substances that he didn’t dare to look closely at. His resulting shriek sent all the birds within a ten-foot radius into flight. He had just fought his way out of the gunk when Izuna and three Uchiha guards appeared in front of him.

“Brother! I heard you yell. What...happened...”

Izuna stared at his mucky, sliced up clothing and furious expression for a long moment. Madara glared, silently daring him to say anything. He spun away and Madara heard a muffle _pfft_ before Izuna slapped a hand over his mouth. His shoulders were shaking, though, and Madara’s fists clenched at his sides. The guards were looking everywhere but at him, and their lips were pressed together so hard that they were only thin lines.

“I want,” he gritted out, “that Hyuuga’s head on a _pike.”_

Izuna turned back around and wiped at his eyes. “Oh, come on, brother, you don’t really want to explain to the Hyuuga that you killed one of their long-lost clan members, do you? And as he keeps telling you, his name is Haruno.”

Madara glowered at him. Hashirama’s note yesterday had revealed that he and Tobirama believed the twins to be survivors of the Hayate River Massacre. The last thing he wanted was to start a blood feud with those uptight jerks by killing off what they’d probably see as a miracle.

“Fine.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Let’s go capture him. Alive, I guess.”

Izuna grinned and moved to stand at his side, though he made a show of gagging at the stench. “How did he even get the drop on you?”

“Trap.”

Izuna let out a low whistle. “Pretty impressive, catching the great Uchiha Madara in a trap.”

“Whatever.” He was going to make the annoying Hyuuga (Haruno, whatever) pay.

All he’d done is complain and sleep and escape multiple times since they’d brought him back with them. It’s not like they were locking him in a dungeon or torturing him! He had a soft bed and warm room and ate the same food Madara did. This is what happens when somebody is unfairly attractive with ridiculous, innocent-looking dimples that no grown man should sport. They expect to always get what they want, and if they don’t they throw fits by pulling perfectly innocent men into traps that completely degrade their dignity -

“There,” Izuna said and Madara was pulled from his internal ranting. He narrowed his eyes. Shikamaru was limping through some thick brush down in a gully below them. One of the guards with him lifted a hand to his nose when he crouched down next to Madara. Humiliation burned in his gut and he narrowed his focus in on Shikamaru.

Izuna hummed. “Alright, we’ll circle around - Madara, wait!” He took off towards Shikamaru, ignoring Izuna’s attempt to stop him.

He pushed as much speed as he could into his dash. He was five feet away when Shikamaru spun around. His eyes widened just before Madara bore him down to the ground in a tangle of limbs and yelps. Shikamaru tried to fight back, but Madara was strengthened by his rage. He flipped him on his back and straddled his torso. After a bit of struggle, he managed to grab his wrists and slam them onto the ground above his head. He flattened his hands over Shikamaru's palms to keep him from making any hand signs.

Shikamaru’s eyes glinted in the low lighting, pupil barely visible now that he’d activated his own doujutsu. “Dammit, Uchiha, let me go!” He gagged and turned his head away to take a breath before turning back to him. Madara’s body temperature rose when he leaned back and ran his eyes down his torso slowly and obviously. His lips turned up on one side. He practically purred his next words. “Hmm, did you run into a bit of trouble on your way here?”

An unwelcome tightening in his groin and flush on his neck had Madara sitting there, staring down at him, words caught in his throat. His innocent cast (all due to those ridiculous dimples) was completely at odds with his horrible personality. Shikamaru took advantage of his distraction by twisting his body around and up. Madara yelped and went crashing into the bushes next to them. Sharp nettles pierced him where he was wearing only a thin shirt and breeches, thanks to the tatters he’d left his robes in.

He heard the sounds of wrestling and yelling and by the time he’d torn himself out of the bush Izuna and their guards had Shikamaru flat on the ground with his cheek pressed into the dirt. Madara took a step forward, intent on strangling him. Before Izuna had to leap in to defend him, he spoke. He sounded so defeated that Madara’s feet were instantly glued to the ground.

“My sister. Please, I need to get to my sister.”

Madara pressed his fingers to his forehead. At this rate, he’d have a tension headache for life. “You’ll see her soon enough. The Hyuuga are coming to collect both of you in two days.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “No. I won’t let them seal her. Let us go. You don’t have to do this.”

Izuna scoffed, though he exchanged a look with Madara. They knew that there was a branch house in the Hyuuga clan that was sealed so that when they died their Byakugan went with them, but Madara honestly didn’t know why it was a problem. Perhaps it was a vanity thing? Madara wouldn’t want a giant X on his forehead, either. Whatever it was, he couldn’t let him go. His clan would never forgive him if the Senju ended up allied to the Hyuuga and they did not.

“Your sister is fine. Knowing that bleeding heart Senju, she’s sleeping on a mattress stuffed with feathers while being waited on hand and foot. Now come on.”

He ignored Shikamaru’s glare all the way back to the compound. He garnered more than one double take as they marched their prisoner back inside. “I’m going to take a bath. Make sure he’s cleaned and have a healer look at his leg. Again.”

He slammed out of the room and pretended he didn’t feel Shikamaru’s eyes on him all the way to the door. He couldn’t wait until he was out of his hair. Madara couldn’t afford a distraction right now, not when he was so close to getting his clan to give in and enter peace talks with the Senju. They were all tired of death, and coming so close to losing Izuna only days before had shaken some of the more stubborn members.

He stripped off his clothes and dropped them outside his door before heading for the attached washroom. The only thing he had left to do was convince his stubborn brother and the rest of the hold-outs would fall into line. Then, perhaps, he and Hashirama could build the peaceful world they’d talked about as children.

000

“My brother’s right, you know.”

Shikamaru ignored Izuna in favor of staring up at the ceiling. He’d learned a few things on this flight attempt. The most prominent being that Madara was impossible to escape once enraged.

He couldn’t quite stop his smirk when he remembered the way he’d stood, chest heaving and eyes red, covered in muck and clothes in tatters. He was a lot less terrifying than Shikamaru had thought he would be. He was almost cute, like those little yappy dogs that got worked up over every little thing.

Izuna moved closer when the man who had resewn the injuries in Shikamaru's leg left the room. “I don’t like the Senju, but they won’t hurt a woman just because. Plus, the point is to gain favor with the Hyuuga, not piss them off.”

Shikamaru glanced over at Izuna. It was odd, seeing proof that they’d changed the future, even in a small way. Sure, he and Hinata had saved a lot of people the past few years, but this was the first one that they’d known of from before. Izuna’s death was one of the pivot points in the timeline that Shikamaru had identified. It had slingshotted Madara into his path towards insanity. Shikamaru hoped it was enough to just have saved him, but he knew that it probably wasn’t. They needed to deal with Zetsu, and hopefully Shimura Danzo, as well. Not to mention Orochimaru would need watching.

Shikamaru was starting to regret the decision to take assassination off the table. He’d especially regretted it when he’d woken up in the Uchiha compound, with no Hinata beside him. He felt his separation from her like a physical ache. It was as though he’d had a limb removed instead of a sister. He was starting to think that being shoved into the bodies of twins had more of an effect on them than he had originally assumed.

“If the Senju are so great, why are you hellbent on killing them?” His tone was bored and he turned his attention back to the ceiling in obvious dismissal. He’d overheard enough discussions between Izuna and his brother to know that he was a major obstacle standing in the path of peace.

“Senjus killed my brothers, my father, and many of my friends. That’s not so easy to let go.” Izuna’s voice was sharp and Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his dramatic speech.

“Yeah, yeah, and you’ve killed their brothers, and parents, and friends. It’s just a cycle of hatred and death, isn’t it?”

“And what would you have me do? Just forget? Forgive? Let them off so easily - let them win?”

Shikamaru snorted and looked over at Izuna. He was tired of dealing with the hatred of this time period, tired of missing his friends and family, and tired of the fear that had been running through him without pause since Hinata had been taken from his side. If he lost her, he knew he’d lose his way, too. He’d kill all of them, and to hell with it.

“Nobody wins, here, you _child_.” Izuna stepped back and his eyes widened at his sudden venom. “At least, none of the clans do. Think about it. Who actually benefits from all this fighting? It’s not you, or the Senju, or Hyuuga or civilians. It’s the men that hire you. The States. They pit you against each other like dogs in a ring, and you’re too blind to see past your own selfish hatred to step out.” Shikamaru deflated and put an arm over his eyes. “You talk of betraying your people like that’s what it would be if you made peace with the other clans. I think it’s pretty obvious, though, that your need for vengeance is the true betrayal. How many Uchiha will die before you put their safety above your need for revenge?”

Shikamaru forced himself to stop talking. He breathed in and out, clearing his mind until his sudden rage left him. He wondered idly if Izuna would attack him. He sank back further into the sheets when he simply stomped across the room and slammed out of the door almost exactly like his brother had done earlier. Shikamaru chuckled weakly. What a dramatic clan. He shifted and winced when the wound in his leg twinged.

“Here,” a voice said and Shikamaru startled up into a sitting position. Madara was standing in the middle of the room holding a mug in one hand. Steam rose from the top and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

“It’s a painkiller,” Madara supplied. “I’m sure your leg smarts after your little adventure.”

Shikamaru scooted back and leaned against the headboard when Madara came further into the room and put the mug down on the table next to him. “You smell better,” he said, even though he knew he probably shouldn’t poke at the bear.

Madara glared at him and sat on the edge of the bed, well away from Shikamaru. “And you look like shit. For somebody who managed to catch _me_ in a trap and sounded so wise just now while talking to my brother, you’re kind of an idiot.”

Shikamaru eyed him warily and reached for the mug. “You aren’t upset that I told off your brother?”

Madara looked pointedly at the drink and Shikamaru sniffed it. He didn’t smell anything strange, and he supposed if they were going to drug or poison him they’d have done it by now. They’d been surprisingly gentle, outside of their initial meeting and Madara tackling him earlier. He took a sip. It tasted like honey and mint with the bitter aftertaste of the root Hinata used in some of their salves.

“Izuna needed to hear it from somebody other than me. Though I’d prefer if you refrain from comparing my clan to rabid dogs in the future.”

Shikamaru took another drink. His body was relaxing and his worries were starting to feel far away. “Hey, I call it like I see it. You did look pretty rabid right before you held me down.”

“You dropped me into a hole filled with - with -”

“I believe it was a mixture of bog water and some manure I found nearby,” Shikamaru said, then yawned. “It’s your own fault for capturing a Nara.”

Madara raised his brows. “I thought you were a Haruno who was originally a Hyuuga. Now you’re just confusing me.”

Shikamaru smiled and he just knew Madara was staring at those damn dimples. He dropped the smile in favor of sulking. Why had Kurama put him into such a ridiculous body? “My sensei and one of the people who helped raise Hinata and I was a Nara.” The lie fell off his tongue easily, and he set the drink aside. Whatever was in there was making him feel far too relaxed, though the pain had faded.

“Is that right?”

“Mmm-hmm. Taught me...a lot. Asuma was his name.”

“Was?”

“Dead. Everybody but Hinata is.” Shikamaru didn’t protest when Madara reached out and helped him lay down. His hands were large and warm and his features looked almost soft in the low lighting of the room.

“Your hair is nice,” he declared, then scowled when Madara blinked down at him. “What did you say was in that drink?”

“Didn’t peg you as a lightweight,” Madara grumbled. Shikamaru’s tongue was too heavy to reply, though, and his last memory before falling asleep was of Madara covering him with a blanket.

000

Madara glared down at Shikamaru, who was snoring lightly in his guest bed. He refused to believe that the annoying, caustic man who looked at everybody like they were at best boring and at worst idiots could look so cute. Though when he smiled -

Madara swiped the mug off the bedside table and glowered at it. Because of the stupid painkiller, his cheeks were now red and he had an urge to run out and look at his hair in the mirror. Besides, it wasn’t nearly as nice as Shikamaru’s, which was glossy and strangely perky up in its ponytail.

“It’s creepy to stare at somebody while they’re sleeping, you know.” Madara jumped and sloshed luke-warm liquid over his hand before turning his ire on Izuna.

His little brother had a wicked smile on his face. “You think he’s handsome,” he sing-songed and Madara made frantic shushing noises and looked at Shikamaru, relaxing when he remained unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest and the fluttering of his absurdly long eyelashes against his pale cheeks.

“You’re staring again.”

Madara turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, hitting his brother’s shoulder with his own on his way out. “Hey! Beating up on your poor baby brother, how shameful,” Izuna said mildly before falling into step with him.

“You’ve driven me to it.”

Izuna didn’t reply and when Madara looked over he was looking straight ahead and his jaw was clenched. “Thinking about what Shi -- the Hyuuga said?” Of course, Izuna must already know he was standing outside the door eavesdropping. Not much got past Izuna, even if he acted a little goofy at times.

“Is he right? Is it selfish to hold onto our vengeance?”

“What do you think?” Madara knew that trying to tell Izuna what he should believe was an exercise in futility, so he didn’t bother. Especially if Shikamaru’s words had made him actually stop to consider the situation.

“I can’t imagine it,” Izuna said in a low tone. “What does it say to the dead, if we break bread with their killers?”

“And what does it say to the living, if we don’t? I’m tired of burying the people I love. You were so close to death, Izuna.” He held up a hand when he tried to argue. “Don’t deny it. I saw where the wound was. That sword would have gone straight through you if the Harunos hadn’t intervened.”

Izuna sighed. “It’s too much. I don’t know what the right thing to do is. Or perhaps, it’s that I don't know if I can stand doing the right thing.”

Madara gripped his shoulder before dropping his hand to his side. They spent the rest of the night in silence. What could he say to that, anyway?

The next morning there were no escape attempts during breakfast. Shikamaru was either sulking or asleep with his eyes open. It was hard to tell. Madara glared at the indent on one cheek that became more pronounced when he frowned. Izuna hummed the song their clan played on lutes during weddings. Madara dumped juice over his head and they ended up wrestling across the floor while Shikamaru blinked at them and took a bite of omelet.

After Madara finished brushing crumbs out of his hair he turned to Shikamaru. “Come on,” he said, then turned on his heel without waiting to see if he’d follow.

“So demanding,” he said around a yawn when he caught up to him. Madara was still getting used to the odd image of a Hyuuga slouching around with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Madara led him into his personal office and pointed at a chair. “Sit.”

“Is this the part where you interrogate me?”

“No, this is the part where I get some work done while also keeping an eye on you. I sincerely hope your sister is giving Hashirama half the trouble you’re giving me.”

“I have no doubt she is.” Shikamaru sat and his eyes moved over the room. Madara ignored the absurd urge to fidget as he did so. He was fairly certain his whole life was being picked apart just from the small amount of information to be gleaned from the various scrolls, knick-knacks, and weapons waiting for repair or sharpening strewn about.

“She seemed like she’d be a pain in the ass, from the way she reacted when I knocked you out. She actually managed to get a mark on Hashirama.” He grinned at the memory. Marked by a woman. Madara would make sure to remind Hashirama of that every chance he got.

“I wouldn’t make fun of Hashirama. I have no doubt she could draw blood on you if she had to, even if she couldn’t beat you.”

Madara sat down in his chair with enough force that its joints creaked. This man was the most infuriating person he’d ever met, outside of Hashirama. He looked down at the ledger detailing the clan’s monthly budget in obvious dismissal.

“Can I read this?” Madara glanced up a few minutes later. Shikamaru was pointing at a tattered book that Madara recognized as a children’s story about the Sage of Six Paths and the creation of the bijuu. He grunted and Shikamaru grabbed it before settling back into his seat.

Madara went back to work, but it was difficult to concentrate. Shikamaru was sprawled in the chair, eyes half-lidded while they scanned the page in front of him. The Hyuuga clan were going to hate him, especially when they realized he was more talented than most (if not all) of their main branch members. He had never been completely sure what the history was behind having a main and branch house, but he did know that the main house was full of a bunch of arrogant, self-righteous -

“Have you ever seen one?”

“A Hyuuga?” Madara blurted, then blushed when Shikamaru shot him a dry look over the top of the book that clearly said _You are an idiot._

“A bijuu.”

“Oh. Uh, no.” Shikamaru was peering closely at him as though gauging his sincerity. Madara met his gaze, confused but determined to show he wasn’t lying, though he had no idea why it was important. Shikamaru’s shoulders relaxed and he looked back down at the book.

“Have you?” Madara asked.

Shikamaru’s eyes darted back up to his, and if gazes could cut Madara would be bleeding. “Hmm,” is all he said and then turned a page.

“That - that’s not an answer!”

“I don’t have to tell you anything I don’t want to. Unless you’ve changed your mind about the torture?”

Madara opened and closed his mouth a few times, shocked into silence. Shikamaru lowered the book to reveal his whole face and his lips turned up into a self-satisfied expression that was enraging and cute in equal measure. Damn those dimples, anyway. “I cannot wait to hand you over to the Hyuuga,” Madara finally snapped.

He refused to feel bad about it when Shikamaru’s smile faltered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I have no drama planned for our heroes in the future. Nope. Not even a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata makes a run for it, and the Hyuuga are...kind of jerks, actually.

Hinata’s eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps moving rapidly down the hall. She sat up just as Touka lit the lamp next to her bed. Her hair, usually up in a severe knot, was down and brushing her shoulders. She picked up her sword, then relaxed when they heard a familiar voice at Tobirama’s door.

“Lord Senju! Team Nobu just returned. They were ambushed, there are severe injuries -”

“Okay, Genta. Where are they?” Tobirama’s tone was low and calm. No matter what happened around him, it seemed he never panicked.

“The medical area.”

“I’m on my way.”

Hinata heard the sound of air displacing as he raced away, then the much slower footsteps of Genta following after. Touka’s brow was furrowed. Hinata pulled the covers up around her. “Were you close to anybody on the team? Should we go check on them?”

Touka shook her head. “We should stay here.”

Hinata nodded and brought her knees up to her chest. She could see Touka was worried - she probably  _ was  _ close to some, if not all of the injured. It must be hard, sitting here as a guard when everybody else was...

Hinata’s eyes widened. Everybody else was  _ gone. _ She’d never get a better chance to escape and retrieve Shikamaru. She licked her lips and glanced at Touka. She was standing at the window, pushing the curtain aside. It was dark, but the lamp was casting shadows across the room.

Hinata slowly moved her hands together under the blanket on her cot to make a hand sign. She didn’t want to hurt Touka, but she had to escape. Nobody knew what the seal the Hyuuga clan used was really used for outside of protecting the Byakugan, so they couldn’t understand. While she knew Shikamaru would probably be able to find a way to counteract it eventually, she couldn’t bear the thought of another person she loved wearing that seal. She would never forget seeing her father activate it on her uncle, or later, watching Neji writhe on the floor in agony. 

Hinata loved her clan and was proud to be a Hyuuga, but the clan seal had twisted the main branch in unsavory ways. No one person should have so much control over another, not at such a basic level. It turned them into dictators instead of leaders. She did not want to live through that again.

Shadows began to creep across the floor towards Touka. Hinata bit her lip and tried not to think about how kind she had been to her in her own way. Touka must have sensed something was off because she turned and threw a kunai at Hinata.

She leaned to the side to dodge it just as her shadow connected to Touka’s, who froze. Stinging pain on her cheek told Hinata that the edge had grazed her. Touka was glaring at her, muscles bulging and chakra flaring as she tried to escape the shadow bind. 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered. “I have to find my brother.”

She pushed more chakra into the technique and started to mold it into something different. A tendril crept up Touka’s body and to her throat. Her eyes widened and met Hinata’s, betrayal shining from them. 

Hinata winced. She wasn’t going to kill her, but Touka didn’t know that. This technique was originally created by Nara Shikaku to break the necks of his opponents, but Hinata was fairly certain that with her chakra control, she could simply knock her out.

She pushed lightly and the tendril started to squeeze. Sweat broke out on her brow at the effort it took to gently tighten the shadow until it cut off air but didn’t kill. She didn’t look away from Touka the whole time. Hinata might not have a choice, but she wouldn’t turn away from what she was doing. It felt odd, attacking somebody so close to a figure that Hinata’s generation had been taught to practically worship as a hero. 

But, as Kurenai would say, needs must. Sometimes you had to do things you didn’t like, and the best way to get through it was to do it with a straight back. Touka’s eyes drifted shut and her face purpled, then she went limp in the shadow’s hold. Hinata counted to sixty in her head, despite the urge to drop it and rush to her side. Most likely she had faked passing out.

Hinata let her fall back onto her bed when she was done counting before climbing out of her cot and cautiously making her way over to Touka. She was breathing, and after a few pokes, she was satisfied she was really passed out. Hinata spun, urgency hitting her when she heard the sounds of voices outside her window. She rushed over to the lamp and put it out, bathing the room in darkness. 

Hinata forced herself to take a few deep breaths and think. She had to make it out of the compound. That would be difficult, with Tobirama’s sensing ability and all of the guards. Her heart clenched at how disappointed he would be when he came in and saw what she’d done to his cousin. Then she shook it off. She’d told him that she needed to get to Shikamaru, and he and his brother had ignored her pleas. They’d left her no choice. Her internal pep talk did nothing to calm her guilt, but her determination increased. 

Hopefully, Tobirama would be too distracted by healing his clan members to be focused on where her chakra was at. As for the rest...she remembered what Shikamaru told her every time they went into a village for supplies. “Act like you belong here, Hinata, and they won’t look twice. If you try to hide your face or you seem nervous, that’s when you get caught.”

Hinata ran to the closet. Touka was much slimmer than her, but she managed to find a pair of pants that were most likely very loose on Touka and were only a bit tight on Hinata’s hips. She rushed to the small set of drawers by Touka’s bed and pulled out a roll of bandages, fumbling with them as she activated her Byakugan and started to wrap them around the too-long pants at her ankles. Most of the compound was either asleep or gathered at what must be the medical structure, Hashirama and Tobirama included.

Task complete, she chose a linen shirt from the closet and pulled it over her head. It strained at her breasts and she bit her lip. All of Touka’s padded leather armor would be too small for her. Hinata went out into the hallway and hesitated outside of Tobirama’s door. Entering his space was a great invasion of privacy, but she shook her head at her wavering and strode inside. 

She did her best not to look too closely at the neat space, with its books and scrolls taking up every available shelf, and darted to his closet. She found a blue haori and put it on over her clothes. It was huge on her, but it would have to do. Next was a straw hat, and then she took a scroll from his desk that she recognized as one that Tobirama gave to his clan members when they were leaving the compound.

Hinata took a steadying breath before running for the door. Nobody was within the immediate area, so she opened it and stepped outside. She forced her shoulders back and tugged down on the brim of the hat, hoping the darkness and straw would be enough to hide her distinctive eyes. She then strode confidently out into the night.

To her surprise, nobody stopped her. She probably looked like a civilian in her garb, which was a relief. Not all Senju were shinobi, after all, especially the women. When she got closer to the gate she broke into a jog. The guards at the gates exchanged looks when she ran past them, but she held up the scroll and yelled, “Urgent!” in as gruff a tone as she could manage.

To her surprise, they didn’t stop her. She hoped Tobirama wouldn’t be too harsh on them. A small giggle escaped her as she imagined his reaction to her escape and she felt immediately ashamed. This would be a blow to them, she knew, when the Hyuuga showed up. At least, if she had anything to do with it, the Uchiha wouldn’t fare any better.

Hinata shook off her regrets and ran.

000

Tobirama dropped his hands to his sides, exhausted and covered in blood. Still, he’d managed to save every one of them, with the help of the two young women he’d been teaching the Mystical Palm Technique and the healers well-versed in other medical methods.

“Brother.” He glanced over at Hashirama, who had bags under his eyes. He had stayed almost the whole time, mostly as a way to offer support to the injured. “I just heard from a runner - the Hyuuga are outside our gates.”

“Of course they are. Alright. I’ll clean up and bring Hinata to the meeting hall. Have they already stopped by the Uchiha compound?”

“No. They came here first. Tobirama, Hideshi came, along with his cousin.”

That was...not what he had expected. Sure, he knew two Byakugan users of Hinata and Shikamaru’s purported skill level would draw their attention, but for the head of the clan to travel here himself? Tobirama remembered the way Hinata’s expression went blank every time they brought up the Hyuuga and shifted uncomfortably. Something strange was going on, he just had no idea what it was.

They entered the house and Tobirama stopped in his tracks. Hashirama blinked at him. “What is it?”

Instead of answering Tobirama took off for Touka’s bedroom and flung open the door. The sight of his cousin - the last close member of their family they had left - lying on sideways across her bed had stolen rational thought from him. Then Hashirama shoved past him and to her side, eyes wide and frantic. 

“She’s alive,” he said after a moment and Tobirama’s knees were almost week with relief. He joined his brother and looked her over quickly for any injuries. The only one he could see was the deep bruises around her throat.

He reached up and placed a hand to it. A minute or so later she opened her eyes. Confusion showed on her expression as she looked between them. Then it twisted into fury and she sat up so quickly that she knocked Hashirama over. He yelped and flailed but she ignored him.

“That - that sneaky little witch! She used a shadow technique on me. How does she know something like that?” 

Tobirama pinched his brow. “Damn. I left you alone with her. Forgive me, I don’t know why I didn’t send a guard to replace me.”

Hashirama’s lips turned up into a humorless smile. “It was an oversight on all our parts. She seems so sweet.”

“No, she  _ is  _ sweet, that’s the problem. She - she actually apologized as she was knocking me out. Can you believe that?” Touka glared down at her feet.

Hashirama chuckled and stood. “Well, it’s not like we don’t know where she’s going. Come on, let’s go break the news to Hyuuga.”

Tobirama quickly changed into his armor so that he wouldn’t be covered in blood. When they arrived at the meeting hall two tall, regal Hyuuga were standing at the front with a Senju escort. They turned when the three of them entered the room.

“Lord Senju. I thought you were bringing my clan members to me.”

Hashirama straightened. “Yes, well, there’s a bit of a problem.”

Tobirama had thought his own father to be the master of disapproval. One look at Hyuuga Hideshi’s expression, however, made him seem a mere amateur in the emotion. “Oh?”

“Well, we had an emergency last night, and in the kerfuffle, she seems to have escaped.”

The second Hyuuga stepped forward and Tobirama’s eyes lingered on the X on his forehead. Branch, then. “Akeno is gone? But why would she run when she knew we were coming? If you mistreated her -”

Hideshi held up a hand and he cut off abruptly, though his expression was still one of intense concern. “Please forgive Nito’s outburst. Akeno and Asao are his children, whom he thought lost along with his wife in the massacre.”

“Akeno?” Hashirama exchanged looks with him. “It seems she wasn’t lying.”

“Lying about what?” Hideshi’s tone was sharp and Tobirama gave him a level look. His station and strength as a shinobi meant that he was due some respect, but so was Hashirama. 

His brother, of course, just continued acting pleasant, like he hadn’t noticed the moment of disrespect. Tobirama grudgingly admitted to himself that they were at a disadvantage. After all, they’d lost the woman they’d promised to deliver. “Well, she said that they woke up on the banks of the Hayate with no memory of who they were. She goes by the name Hinata, her brother by Shikamaru.”

“Shikamaru? What an odd name,” Nito said to himself, eyes far away. “I suppose that would explain why they never returned. But what of their use of the Gentle Fist? From the rumors, they are -”

“Enough. Whatever the story is, we can get it after we retrieve them.” Hideshi bowed. “Excuse me, but I must take my leave quickly to try and find her trail.”

“Actually,” Hashirama said, “We know where she’s going. Please, let us accompany you.”

Hideshi scoffed and turned away. “You’ve already lost the chance at a favor, Senju.”

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest. “What Hashirama is trying to say, is that you may need some help subduing her and her brother if she’s managed to free him.”

Hideshi stopped and his back stiffened. “Are you doubting my skills?”

“No, but I am saying that when my brother and I, along with Uchiha Madara and Izuna, captured them we all sustained some level of injury. Madara himself came out of it with a black eye.” He would treasure that memory for years to come.

Nito stared at them, though he didn’t do anything as undignified as gaping. “Truly? They are that strong?”

Hideshi slowly turned back towards them. “Impossible. They are barely eighteen, and the four of you are known as the strongest shinobi alive.”

“If we’d simply been trying to defeat them it would have been different. But our focus was capture. And they have some interesting combination techniques that I assume are the result of having a Nara for a teacher.” Tobirama noted that Hashirama didn’t mention that the twins had also been careful not to seriously hurt them during the fight, as well. 

“A Nara?”

Tobirama sighed. “We should probably discuss this on the move. If we let them get too far, they’ll disappear. They’re good at that.”

Touka moved to follow and Tobirama motioned for her to stay behind. She didn’t look happy about it but knew better than to argue in front of the Hyuuga. Her pride was hurt, which meant she’d be volatile. Tobirama glanced at her still-discolored throat and pressed his lips together. Despite the proof in front of him that Hinata could take care of herself, he was worried about what some young, hot-headed Uchiha would do to her if she tried to break her brother out. She was gentle and avoided killing, which would be her downfall against an elite clan. 

Hashirama communicated most of what Hinata had told them about her past as they traveled, though he made it clear the Nara who had taken them in had no longer been affiliated with his clan and hadn’t even used their name anymore. Also, he was long dead. Of course, Hashirama would already be working on preventing a feud between the Nara and Hyuuga over this. 

When they were halfway to the Uchiha compound he stopped and put his hand to the ground. He wasn’t surprised by what he discovered. In fact, he was strangely satisfied by her success. “Hinata and Shikamaru have escaped the Uchiha. Madara and Izuna are in pursuit.”

“I’d appreciate it if you called them by their true names,” Hideshi said stiffly. 

“This way,” Tobirama said and took off instead of answering, though he knew Hashirama was feeling the same unease he was when they exchanged a look. 

The way Hideshi spoke of the Haruno siblings was starting to paint an unpleasant picture of life as a Hyuuga. All shinobi were treated as objects to a certain degree - tools, really - but this was over the top. Nito, at least, seemed driven to find them simply because he was worried. Hideshi was acting like they were a misplaced item he was feeling possessive over. He was in for a surprise if he thought those two would be easy to control. If the combined might of the clans in the immediate area couldn’t do it, the Hyuuga alone would hardly prove intimidating.

They were halfway between the Senju and Uchiha compounds when Madara and Izuna appeared on a tree branch next to them. Madara’s robes were smoking and Izuna’s hair was a poofy rat’s nest around his head. They both looked more than a little annoyed, and their ire only seemed to deepen when they caught sight of the Hyuuga.

“Senju! Did you let your little prisoner out on purpose just to humiliate me?” Madara yelled.

Hashirama’s shoulders slumped. “Of course not.” His expression brightened into a conspiratorial grin and he leaned towards the Uchiha brothers. “Tobi let her out because he has a crush on her.”

Tobirama pinched his brow when Nito and Hideshi turned affronted expressions on him. “There was an emergency at our compound, and she used the confusion as a chance to escape. I was  _ nowhere near her,” _ he elaborated and glared at Hashirama, who was snickering to himself. Leave it to his brother to take any possible chance to tease Tobirama, even if it pissed off one of the strongest shinobi of their generation.

“If you’ll excuse us, we’re going to go fetch our missing clan members,” Hideshi said. Tobirama thought it might be his version of ‘what is wrong with these people, I thought they were mortal enemies.’

“We’ll come with you,” Madara said.

“That’s not necessary.”

“I think it is.” 

Tobirama studied Madara’s blank expression. Did he think there was something strange going on with the Hyuuga, too? He glanced over and their gazes met. Tobirama inclined his head. Before the twins showed up, he’d never had any of these odd moments of understanding with Madara, but it was obvious that they were both worried about the odd undercurrents in this situation.

They sprinted through the trees, Tobirama stopping to pinpoint the location of the twins every ten minutes or so. They weren’t moving very fast, and he remembered that Shikamaru had been injured when they captured them. He considered leading the party astray and giving them time to escape, but he knew Hideshi would most likely realize what he’d done and take serious offense. Then he’d probably find them anyway, with those eyes of his.

Half an hour later they entered a small valley and found the twins standing back-to-back in the middle of it. Shikamaru was favoring his right leg, and Tobirama was distracted by the realization that Hinata was wearing his haori. He didn’t hate it. Her cheeks red with exertion and her hair was wind-blown and tumbling down her shoulders.

“Akeno. Asao.” Nito continued forward after the rest of the party stopped, hand stretched towards them.

Hinata tilted her head to the side and bit her lip before looking over her shoulder at Shikamaru, ceding control of the situation to him. He turned his body towards them, expression blank while he took in their positions.

“Shikamaru, you idiot,” Madara growled (Tobirama had never met anybody else who growled and snapped as much as him. He was more like a dog than a human at times). “You reopened your injury. Do you want to bleed to death?”

“You’ve figured me out,” Shikamaru said, tone flat. “I was hoping to pass out from blood loss before you arrived and started blathering on.”

Madara made a few incoherent sounds of rage and Shikamaru turned away from him, looking more bored than worried while he took in the two Hyuuga. Hideshi was studying him right back.

“Akeno and Aseo. I guess those were our names?” Shikamaru said.

“That’s right. And this is your father. Do you truly not remember?” Hideshi motioned towards Nito.

Hinata’s eyes widened and she leaned forward as though to get a closer look. Dawn was breaking over the trees, and Nito’s seal was clearly visible. “So we’re branch members,” she said in a low tone. She gave the impression of collapsing in on herself, and Shikamaru’s lips pressed together.

“We are,” Nito said after glancing at Hideshi. “Our family has been protecting the main branch for many generations.”

Shikamaru scoffed. “You mean serving, right? Don’t think we don’t know what that seal really means. And if you think you’re marking my sister as your  _ slave _ , you can shove it up your -”

“Shikamaru.” Hinata touched his arm and he cut himself off. 

“Will you not use your true names now that you know them?” Hideshi asked. He was edging around to flank them on one side, and Nito was moving to do the same on the other, though he didn’t look happy about it.

Hashirama was looking just as off-balance as Tobirama was feeling. What did Shikamaru mean, marking her as a slave? Madara and Izuna were both frowning, but none of them moved. Both the Haruno twins were attempting to keep all of them in their line of sight at once, and it was Hinata who responded to his question.

“Those are not our true names. They were once, but those two - the people you knew - they’re dead. I’m so sorry.” She directed the last sentence to Nito.

“Ask Madara - and I’m assuming the Senju - we’re more trouble than we’re worth. You should cut your losses and leave us be,” Shikamaru said, and Hideshi’s lips turned up into a small smile.

“I can see you’re going to be difficult. Nito.”

Nito wavered, expression twisting before evening out, and darted in towards Hinata. Tobirama took a step forward, but Hashirama’s hand on his shoulder stopped him from interfering. He needn’t have worried, anyway.

Hinata met every attack with a measured nimbleness that was as impressive as it was beautiful. The sounds of their chakra-layered hands meeting and repelling echoed through the clearing. Their feet slid through the dirt in measured steps that looked almost like a well-choreographed dance. 

He’d expected Shikamaru to fall first under Hideshi’s known prowess, but when Tobirama looked over he was holding his own. Ropes of shadows erupted around him and forced Hideshi back. Binding techniques that used chakra wouldn’t work on a Hyuuga - they could break it by pushing chakra through their tenketsu points in controlled bursts - but he wasn’t trying to bind. They were being used as weapons. 

Tobirama had only seen one Nara use them that way, and not to the same degree. The head of the Nara clan, Shikaru, could control two spears of shadow at a time. Shikamaru was using four.

Hideshi jumped back just as Hinata forced Nito to do the same with a well-timed water spout. The four opponents regarded each other warily from across the field.

“We don’t want to fight,” Hinata said, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, just let us go. We aren’t Hyuuga, not anymore.”

Shikamaru didn’t say anything at all. Tobirama assumed he knew it was futile. Hideshi held too much pride, and the Hyuuga feared their doujutsu falling into the hands of enemies as much as the Uchiha did. 

“We cannot do that. Your eyes mark you as ours. There is no fighting it.”

“Hinata,” Shikamaru said. “Forget it. Let’s do number eight.”

She bit her lip but nodded. They both tensed, and chakra flared in their fists. Lion-shaped flames grew until they engulfed their lower arms and cast long shadows across the clearing. 

“Impossible,” Hideshi said, taking a step back. “Only the main family is taught Twin Lion Fists, and most never perfect it. Who did you learn from?”

“None of your business,” Shikamaru said, then sprinted forward, Hinata at his side. Their faces were lit by the chakra flaring around them, both of them unwavering in their determination. 

Hideshi’s arms lit into almost-identical lions, though his were more contained. Nito was by his side, though his hands remained uncovered. When Hideshi blocked Shikamaru’s hit the explosion of chakra was enough to make Tobirama and his fellow onlookers stumble backward, though he kept his eyes on the rapidly moving Hyuuga in front of him. 

“Well. Remind me to think twice before pissing that clan off,” Izuna muttered. Tobirama silently agreed. Though why they didn’t teach all of their clan such strong techniques was beyond him. If the branch family could do this, as well, they’d give even the Senju pause.

For a moment, things seemed evenly matched. Then, as though they’d scripted it, the twins twisted away from their opponents. They moved around each other, the flames from their lions growing and flickering together when they spun to face Hideshi and Nito, a united front. 

They moved in to follow, but now Hinata and Shikamaru were working in tandem, shifting so that their opponents were never taking on just one of them. It made Hinata and Nito’s earlier fighting look like a toddler’s attempt. He’d never seen anything like it before, especially with the way their chakra lit up the world around them with every sinuous movement.

“Huh. Why didn’t they do that when they attacked us?” Hashirama asked in a hushed tone.

“Because they didn’t want to hurt us. Not seriously.” Madara sounded as off-balance as Tobirama was feeling. He couldn’t look over to see what his face was doing, though, unable to tear his eyes from Hinata’s unwavering expression. Even her dimples looked fierce.

They both parried a hit from their opponents, who were looking fairly gobsmacked, forcing them back a step. Shikamaru yelled, “Now!”

They pulled their fists back and slammed them into the ground. It sounded like two dozen explosive tags had gone off, and the result was much the same. The ground crumpled under their fists, and both Hideshi and Nito were thrown back by rock and earth surging up under their feet.

Shikamaru and Hinata were backing up, eyeing the two Hyuuga warily. Hideshi studied them once he caught his balance, mostly likely perfectly aware that they were about to escape. His cheek twitched and he glanced over at the group of Senju and Uchiha. “Hashirama, Madara, I assume you’re still interested in retaining that favor?”

Both twins froze and looked over at them. There would be no escape if Tobirama was tracking them, and they couldn’t defeat all of them in head-on combat. 

There was a beat of silence, then Madara spoke in a gruff tone. “We are.” Hashirama nodded, and Madara looked away from Shikamaru’s twisted lips and glare. Hinata wrapped her arms around her middle and Tobirama’s stomach flipped. She wouldn’t even look at him.

“If you attack us again, I swear you’ll regret it,” Shikamaru said in a low, deadly tone. 

Hideshi seemed amused by the threat. “Once the seal is on, you’ll be docile as a mouse after a demonstration or two. Now, we can hold you down as we put the seal upon you, or -”

“Shikamaru can do Revolving Heaven,” Hinata blurted. 

“Hinata, what are you doing?” Shikamaru hissed, but she ignored him. She was looking up now, eyes steady and shoulders straight. 

Nito gasped and Hideshi’s eyes narrowed. “Impossible.”

“It’s not. He can do it. And all the other techniques that only Main House members should know. So, you see, if you seal him, you’d be lowering the position of the Main House. I only know a few of them, though, so you could write me off as a fluke.”

Silence fell over their little group, and Tobirama used that time to put together a disturbing picture. The seal did more than just keep the Byakugan in check. It must somehow take away the will of those who wear it. He dug his fingernails into his palm, but he didn’t say anything. Hashirama was his clan head, and if he wanted to hand them over, he could not interfere.

Madara’s face was blank in a way that Tobirama had only seen a few times. Had he become fond of Shikamaru as Tobirama had of Hinata? It didn’t seem like it, the way he’d been speaking to him before. Though who knew with that crazy Uchiha.

“I suppose we could keep Shikamaru as a Main House member if we had some sort of guarantee that he wouldn’t run at the first chance if he remained unsealed.”

Hinata’s shoulders slumped and she glanced over at Shikamaru. Her hand reached up and squeezed his forearm. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

She smiled up at him, and it was so sweet and full of love that Shikamaru’s eyes widened. She lifted her hands into a sign and blurred across the clearing. 

“Hinata!” Shikamaru reached for her, but his fingers grasped only air. 

She came to a stop in front of Hideshi, who wasted no time grabbing hold of her. The fight, it seemed, was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> *cackles maniacally*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Izuna make a surprisingly good (terrifying) team. Tobirama and Madara have more in common than they’d like to admit. Most of it revolving around two stubborn twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so AMAZING that I'm having trouble keeping up with all your comments! Please know, even if it takes me a while to respond, I really, truly, appreciate each and every one of your comments and kudos.

“Nito, hold her,” Hideshi said and pushed Hinata towards him.

Tobirama gritted his teeth, but Nito was gentle when he grasped her upper arm. Shikamaru stepped forward, eyes wide and darting back and forth as he took in the situation.

“Stay there, and I won’t be forced to hurt her,” Hideshi said in a calm tone.

Hinata took a deep breath and lifted her chin. “If you seal me, Shikamaru will stay. He won’t abandon me, and he won’t do anything that would result in you activating the seal. He won’t risk you torturing me.”

“Torture?” Tobirama said, the word sticking in this throat. Hashirama made a sound of protest, and even Madara looked disturbed.

Hinata’s smile was sad. “It’s okay, Tobirama. I understand why you can’t go against the Hyuuga. Shikamaru and I don’t want the clans fighting over us, anyway.”

Shikamaru expression made it clear he didn’t agree but was probably keeping his mouth shut for fear of what would happen to Hinata. His hands were opening and closing, and Tobirama could tell he was trying to come up with a last-minute strategy.

Hideshi just looked over at them dismissively. “This is clan business and not your concern. As soon as I’ve completed the seal, you can go. We will honor our offer of a favor to both your clans.”

He pulled out ink and a brush, and Tobirama’s eyes lingered on the ‘X’ on Nito’s forehead. He was staring down at Hinata with a mixture of awe and pain. “It will only hurt for a moment. Please, do not be afraid.”

Her lips trembled, but she still attempted to smile at him. “I’m not afraid.”

Shikamaru was starting to show his panic with wide eyes and shaking hands. He turned towards Hashirama, and his tone was pleading. “You’re just going to let this happen?” He didn’t answer, and Shikamaru’s cheeks flushed. “I guess you’ll take peace at any cost, huh? No wonder everything went to shit,” he snapped.

Hashirama’s brow furrowed, and Tobirama shrugged when he looked at him as though to ask what he’d meant by that statement. Hashirama’s jaw was clenched, and his fingers were twitching at his side. Still, he didn’t move to stop it.

“Shikamaru,” Hinata scolded. “The last thing we want is for more people to die.”

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind if a few people in this clearing dropped dead.”

“You will use your true names, or I will show you what happens when the seal is activated before the ink is even dry,” Hideshi said.

“You -” Shikamaru took a deep breath and let it out. His whole body was shaking with what had to be rage, but he was taking Hideshi’s words seriously.

“We understand,” Hinata whispered.

Tobirama wanted to punch him when his lip curled. Hinata was worth ten of this man.  “Get on your knees.”

Hinata swallowed but did as he said. Shikamaru made a low, pained sound. Madara twitched and Izuna’s frown deepened. Hashirama could have been made of stone for all the emotion he was showing. He couldn’t believe his brother was going to let this happen. Usually, it was Tobirama trying to keep him from being overly soft. Of course, nothing mattered more to Hashirama than peace. Certainly not a couple of Hyuuga orphans. To interfere now would result in a feud with yet another clan.

Tobirama wanted to demand that Hinata stand up. But she didn’t. She just raised her chin and met Hideshi’s gaze while he dipped his brush into the small bottle of ink he’d uncorked. Even when defeated, it seemed she held an inner strength that was impressive. How long until the Hyuuga burned it from her?

The brush touched her forehead and she closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Shikamaru made another low, awful sound in the back of his throat. The first stroke of the seal was done, and Hideshi brought the brush back to the bottle. Hinata’s breath hitched, and Nito’s cheek twitched. How could he just stand there and watch his daughter be branded?

Tobirama saw the moment that Shikamaru snapped. He darted forward, fingers moving into signs that Tobirama recognized as the beginning of a fire technique. Izuna and Hashirama both moved, and a moment later he was face down in the dirt, wood wrapped around him and Izuna’s kunai at his jugular. He was struggling against them, and Hinata’s eyes were opened wide now.

Hideshi paused and glanced over in obvious disgust. “You must know that it’s your sister who will pay for this embarrassing display,” he said and Shikamaru collapsed like all of his strings had been cut.

Madara was glaring at Hideshi, who simply turned back and once again lifted the brush to Hinata’s forehead. She was crying openly, now, though Tobirama had a feeling it was for Shikamaru and not for herself.

All logic and thoughts of what was best for his clan faded into the background. The world blurred around him and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh echoed through the clearing. Tobirama blinked down at the wrist he now held in his hand, stopping the brush from touching her forehead again. Hideshi had gone completely still the moment he grabbed him.

“Enough,” Tobirama said in the same tone he used on misbehaving clan members. “You will not seal her.”

“What is the meaning of this, Hashirama?” Hideshi asked.

Hashirama appeared next to them and put a hand on Tobirama’s forearm. He ignored the obvious bid to let go of Hideshi. With his other hand, he dug around in a pocket until he pulled out a clean handkerchief.

Only then did he release Hideshi’s wrist. He knelt down in front of Hinata and started gently wiping the ink from her forehead. “I will not let you destroy her,” he said in explanation. He cupped her face and healed and mostly-scabbed over cut on her cheek.

Hinata seemed to have been struck speechless, and he heard Shikamaru say, “Oh, thank god,” and then he was kneeling on her other side and cupping her face in his hands after smacking Tobirama’s away. Izuna and Hashirama must have let him up once Tobirama intervened.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Senju?” Hideshi snapped. Hashirama laughed nervously, but Tobirama knew that he’d back him up now that he’d acted. He just hoped it didn't result in yet another bloodbath for their clan.

“If you ever do something like this again, I’ll kill you,” Shikamaru said to Hinata, then glanced over to Tobirama. “Thank you.”

Tobirama nodded and put his handkerchief away. Nito was staring at him with what looked suspiciously like hope, but when he saw him looking, his expression went blank. Shikamaru stood and pulled Hinata to her feet, then backed up until they were standing well away from the angry Hyuuga who was now releasing a good amount of killing intent and leaning into Hashirama’s space.

Tobirama went to stand next to his brother and crossed his arms over his chest, ready to back him up if it came to a fight. Madara and Izuna were standing apart from everyone, expressions wary. Tobirama wondered if they were internally celebrating the possibility of finding an ally in their war against the Senju. He swallowed back bile when the implications of his decision hit him. Tobirama may have just brought about the ruin of his clan over one girl.

“Oh, Lord Hideshi, please don’t be upset. You see, the thing is. Uh.” He looked over at Hinata, who was tucked up against Shikamaru’s side, wide-eyed, then at Tobirama. There was a calculating glint in his eyes that usually meant bad things for everyone involved, and his smile widened.

“The thing is, Tobi became a little attached to Hinat - um, Akeno, while she was staying with us. Between you and I,” he said, leaning forward and lowering his voice, though everyone could still hear him clearly, “I believe he intended to approach you about courting her. Yep. Tobi’s been bitten by the love bug, I’m afraid to say.”

Tobirama twitched and slowly turned towards his brother and stared at the side of his face, though he kept the disbelief out of his expression. Izuna snickered and Shikamaru made a strangled, pained sound. He was fairly certain Hinata squeaked.

Hideshi had gone very still, and the killing intent cut off abruptly. “Is that so?”

Hashirama, probably emboldened by his reaction, nodded and put his hands on his hips. “Yep. That’s the truth. I suppose you could understand why he couldn’t let you seal her, at least not until we’d spoken about the possibility of a union. To have Senju Tobirama’s wife at the whims of another clan would not be acceptable.”

Tobirama had never seen a Hyuuga look so close to breaking out into song before this moment. “Yes, of course. Completely understandable,” Hideshi said smoothly. “No matter, I can just seal her brother.”

“No!” Hinata said.

Tobirama began reviewing everything he knew about the Hyuuga techniques in his head at the distress in her tone. They were difficult to take down, but not impossible.

“You aren’t laying a hand on him,” Madara had appeared next to the twins and, unsurprisingly, was all bluster. Hideshi was back to being angry, and Shikamaru and Hinata were exchanging bewildered glances. Nito looked like he could be knocked over with a feather.

“Since when do the Uchiha have any say in what I do with my own clan members?”

“What my brother is trying to say,” Izuna said in a rush, moving to join their odd party, “is that he’s also interested in courting one of the twins. Shikamaru, obviously. He, too, has become a victim of the, um, love bug.”

Madara’s hair seemed to poof out along with his chest in disgruntlement, and Izuna was on the verge of bursting into laughter. Hashirama didn’t even attempt to hold back his own guffaws. Madara dove at him. Shikamaru and Hinata took another few steps back.

“This is actually an amazing opportunity for the Hyuuga,” Izuna said over the sounds of Madara attempting to throttle Hashirama. “The Uchiha and Senju are close to completing peace talks and starting a village together. The Hyuuga can become partners in this. After all, we’ll all be practically family if the courting is successful.”

Silence fell over the clearing. Hashirama and Madara both looked up from where they were locked together in a wrestling match. “You - brother, what - ?”

Izuna’s smile was more of a bitter twist of lips than anything. “We’re all tired of the bloodshed. If we ever want peace, we must set aside our anger.” He turned and looked straight at Shikamaru. “Recently, someone pointed out how selfish it was to hold onto our vengeance.”

Hashirama straightened and started having one of his silent conversations with Madara. After a moment they both nodded. “It’s true,” he said and a smile broke over his face, wide and happy. “It’s true. We’re going to make peace. We want to create a village where shinobi work together to shape our world into something better for our children.”

“That’s right. So, it seems as though it would benefit everyone if you left the twins unmarked, and agreed to the courting,” Izuna said, cool as anything. Tobirama was hit with the realization that he and Hashirama would make a deadly combination in the political arena. They’d come up with a way to solve this while avoiding bloodshed without any planning ahead of time.

Hideshi looked over at the twins. Shikamaru pulled Hinata closer to him. “My sister is not a _bargaining chip_ that you can sell at will -”

“You are Hyuuga, that means -” Hideshi started, but Tobirama cut him off.

“Of course she isn’t. I only want to court her. If she doesn't want marriage at the end of it, that’s fine. The treaty will not be dependent on her marrying me, it would simply serve to strengthen ties between the clans. Though I hope that no matter what she chooses, you will refrain from sealing her.” Tobirama turned to Hideshi, and his tone was hard. If he tried, he’d kill him, and he was fairly certain he was communicating that loud and clear.

Good god, what was he doing? Threatening people over a woman he barely knew. It wasn’t like what Hashirama had said was true. Tobirama wasn’t interested in courting anyone, let alone a woman who carried trouble with her wherever she went. It was only a way to buy time for the twins, and open up talks for peace. That was all.

Hideshi’s eyes narrowed, but he inclined his head. Hashirama grinned and clapped his hands together. “It’s decided, then! Hideshi, Nito, I’d be honored if you’d stay with us while we -”

“Why should they stay with you, Senju?” Madara said. His cheeks were bright red and he was looking everywhere but at Shikamaru. Interesting. “You think the Uchiha compound isn’t good enough?”

Hashirama held up his hands and waved them in the air. “No, that’s not what I meant!”

Tobirama tuned them out and looked over at Hinata. Shikamaru was glaring daggers at him, but he ignored that in favor of staring at her dimples and the bright red hue of her cheeks. Suddenly, he was reviewing everything he knew about proper courting rituals, which the Hyuuga were most likely sticklers about.

Damnit, he hated it when Hashirama was right.

000

Shikamaru angled his body so that he was between Hinata and everyone else as they trudged their way back towards the Uchiha compound. He scowled at Tobirama when he looked over and pulled her closer to his side. If Senju thought he was getting within three feet of his sister, he was crazy.

This whole situation was basically his worst nightmare come true. Hinata had been seconds away from having her free will taken from her, and he’d been completely helpless to stop it. The only thing that had saved her was some Senju with wandering eyes. His nostrils flared when he thought about all the horrible things he could have done to her while she’d been locked away with him.

“Are you alright?” he asked her in a low tone. She didn’t _seem_ traumatized, but then, she was a lot tougher than most people gave her credit for. “Did they...hurt you? The Senju?”

A cute little furrow formed between her brow. Tobirama scoffed, and a glance proved that he was highly offended by Shikamaru’s question. Well, if he was going to run around kidnapping people and then eavesdropping on their private conversations, he couldn’t expect to hear nice things.

“No. Hashirama was very gentle with me.”

“Just Hashirama?”

“Tobirama was kind, as well.”

Shikamaru’s eye twitched when he noticed the way Tobirama’s lips quirked up a minuscule amount at her words. “Kind, yeah, sure, that’s one word for it.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that my conduct was less than gentlemanly?”

“Hey, I’m not the one running around trying to court innocent young girls -”

“She’s hardly a child -”

“Asao, that is enough,” Hideshi said.

Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed, and he pointedly ignored him. If he wanted to get his attention, he could use his real name. Asshole. “She’s never even had a boyfriend, and you and your brother just waltz in and decide you get to date her -”

“Shikamaru, it’s okay, I don’t mind -”

“I already told you, I won’t force her -”

“Damn right, you won’t!”

“Asao, you will stop this disgraceful display _at once -”_

“His name is Shikamaru, Hyuuga,” Madara snapped, and Shikamaru blinked over at him. He simply scowled and looked away. “You’ll do yourself no favors if you alienate two of your strongest clan members.”

Hideshi seemed like he was only keeping himself from slaughtering the lot of them with an epic act of will, and Hashirama interjected himself into the conversation to ask Madara excited questions about the Uchiha compound. Shikamaru wondered if he was secretly in love with him, and that’s what all the fuss had been about all those years.

“I don’t know, Hashirama, it’s got buildings, just like yours.”

“Madara, I was just asking -” Shikamaru’s eye twitched again when Hashirama slumped and looked on the verge of tears. No wonder everything fell apart if these two were the founders of the village.

He wanted nothing more than to grab Hinata and run. The last thing he’d expected after saving Izuna was for the Senju and Uchiha brothers to team up. He’d anticipated that they’d bicker between themselves while he and Hinata disappeared.

Shikamaru had miscalculated. He’d assumed they’d be acting as the enemies they’d truly become after Izuna’s death. But the Hashirama and Madara of here and now didn’t have Madara’s hatred driving a wedge between the two of them. They weren’t worn down by war and shattered dreams.

Shikamaru had messed up, and Hinata had almost been the one to pay for it. Though, he supposed it had all worked out for the best. They were in a good position right now, other than having to date two of the most annoying men in this time period. At least they wouldn’t be forced to actually marry them.

They now had the perfect excuse to stay close to the heads of each family while the village was built. Maybe they’d even get a hint of Zetsu, since he was sure the creature was staying close to the two clans. As long as Hideshi and Tobirama kept their hands off of Hinata, Shikamaru didn’t mind sticking it out. He doubted Madara would put much effort into actually courting him, and Shikamaru was grudgingly thankful to him for the ruse.

Tobirama looked over at them, just a subtle glance, and Shikamaru resisted the urge to press a finger against the spot beneath his eye that kept ticking. Tobirama had saved Hinata from being sealed, so Shikamaru knew he shouldn’t want to leap across the space between them and wring his neck. But Hinata was _Shikamaru’s,_ his precious sister didn’t need men pawing at her, the Senju could go find somebody else to court.

Hinata squeaked. “Shikamaru, could you loosen your hold...”

By the time they made it to the Uchiha compound, Shikamaru’s whole body had developed a twitch along with his eye. “I’ll give your sister the room next to yours, Shikamaru -” Madara started to say, but Shikamaru cut him off.

“We’re sharing.” He glared at all of them and pushed her lightly in front of him towards the house, ignoring all the put-out and shocked Uchiha around them. How Hashirama was so cheerful when there were a dozen shinobi who looked like they were ready to run him through, Shikamaru had no idea.

Tobirama, at least, seemed wary. Shikamaru was torn between wishing somebody would ‘accidentally’ fall on him with a sword in their hands, and hoping he lived a little longer. After all, he was keeping Hideshi from branding Hinata like cattle. He would not forget the way he’d forced her to her knees any time soon.

He wouldn’t forgive him, but he could bide his time before taking him down.

“What, you think we’re going to kill her in the middle of the night? Need I remind you that you were perfectly safe during your stay, despite all the property damage you incurred with your incessant escape attacks?”

Shikamaru was well used to Madara’s rants and didn’t bother answering. Tobirama, however, chuckled, which had everybody but Hashirama, Hinata, and Shikamaru looking at him like he’d grown a second head. “Yours was a handful, too, hm?”

“Poor big brother was very...distracted by Shikamaru while he was here,” Izuna said smoothly, and Hashirama laughed while Madara huffed and looked away. Shikamaru couldn’t help but admire the way his hair fell over his cheek when he turned his head to glare. At least his faux-boyfriend was attractive.

“The Senju and Hyuuga are our guests,” he said to the shifting shinobi around them. He paused, then tacked on, “As are the Haruno twins. You will treat them as such, or you will deal with me.”

“Is that so?” an old, weathered voice said, and Shikamaru took a step towards the door of the main house when three elderly Uchiha stepped forward, all dignity and robes and ‘I’m better than you’ vibes. The last thing he needed was to listen to more self-righteous assholes declaring their lordship over things.

“Honorable Elder,” Madara said in the most subdued tone he could handle. “May I present -”

Shikamaru didn’t hear the rest of what he said. They didn’t need to be there for this part. He doubted their input would do much for the peace talks between the clans. He pulled Hinata down the hall to the small but well-furnished room that he’d been a prisoner in for days and closed the door behind him, ignoring the two guards who followed them and then stood outside their door. ‘Guests.’ Yeah, right.

He turned towards Hinata, who had opened her mouth to speak, and hugged her. His whole body shuddered when the stress he’d been feeling since their separation finally released. “Don’t you ever do anything like that again,” he said in a ragged tone.

She was clinging to him just as hard, and he felt her nod against him. “I’m sorry, I just - I knew you’d be able to fix it. I knew you’d save me.”

He tightened his hold on her and squeezed his eyes shut, but he could still see her, kneeling in the dirt while Hideshi drew a large X on her forehead. “I’m adding ‘destroy Hyuuga Hideshi’ to my list, just so you know.”

Hinata pulled back and stared up at him. “Shikamaru, you know Naruto wouldn’t want -”

“I don’t care,” he said, tone flat. “You’re my line, Hinata, and he crossed it. Honestly, I’m trying to figure out if Hashirama and Tobirama did, as well.”

Her hands came up to cup his face, and her expression became very serious. “Other than the fight, they didn’t hurt me. I promise, Shikamaru. They were very kind. They fed me and clothed me and gave me a _female_ guard for the more private things.”

He let out a breath. “What if they hadn’t? The whole time I was locked in this stupid room, I kept thinking -”

“I know. Me, too.” She pulled him over to the bed and they sat down on it. Hinata reached over and grasped his hands in her own. “What should we do?”

Shikamaru slumped. “I don’t know. I think we should probably stick this out. It’s not...a bad place to be,” he said, and his eyes darted towards the door and back to remind her that someone might be listening.

Hinata bit her lip. “Yes. As long as Hideshi keeps his promise not to seal us, this might be a good thing.” She licked her lips, a habit when she was thinking. “Everything is a year early,” she finally settled on.

Shikamaru nodded. They’d changed things for sure. In the original timeline, Konoha hadn’t been founded for another year, thanks to Madara digging his heels in after Izuna’s death. “I think it’s a good thing.”

“Perhaps. But...you should know. It wasn’t Hideshi, before.” She gave him a meaningful look, and his eyes widened, then narrowed when he picked up on what she was saying. Hideshi wasn’t the clan head originally when Konoha was founded. He definitely couldn’t say that this was something they’d changed for the better.

Shikamaru had met Hiashi, and even fought at his side a few memorable times. He wasn’t an evil man, and Hinata had told him that he didn’t activate the seal lightly. Hideshi, however, was a bully who leaned on the seal to keep his clan in line. “We can’t leave it as it is,” he finally said, and Hinata nodded, but they dropped the subject after that.

It was better that Hideshi had no hint that they planned on overthrowing him as clan head in some way. Shikamaru would focus on finding a way to counteract the seal and make it basically ineffective. That should shake things up.

“How did you get out?” he asked.

When Hinata told him, he couldn’t stop his fond snort of laughter. “You really are part Nara, now.” Her beaming smile made more of his stress fall away, even when his stomach clenched at the thought of how close Hideshi had been to dimming her light.

“Madara said you tried to escape, too. How did -”

A knock on the door cut them off, and Shikamaru stiffened when Nito entered the room a moment later. He stared at them for a long moment, and though his expression was blank, his eyes were wide and hungry. He closed the door behind him with gentle movements.

He crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of them, and Shikamaru’s eyes widened when he reached for their still-clasped hands. “My children,” he choked out. “Forgive me, I could not protect you.”

Shikamaru, for once, had no idea what to do. Luckily, he had Hinata. “There’s nothing you could have done, Nito,” she said soothingly. “You are sealed, he would have only hurt you, then hurt us worse for your disobedience. I know how men like him work.”

He bowed his head, and Shikamaru was horrified when he saw the hint of a dimple appear. “I thought you dead. If I had known - had any idea - I would have come for you. I swear it.”

Hinata slipped off the bed and pulled her hand from Shikamaru’s. She kneeled next to the man, who was shaking, and gently wrapped her arms around him. “Hush, you did nothing wrong.”

“I dreamt of seeing you again, but I thought I’d have to wait until my life had ended. To have you here - my children -”

Shikamaru stood abruptly. Hinata glanced over at him, confused, but after a moment her expression softened. “Go, I’ll find you,” she said.

Shikamaru was across the room and out the door in less than a second. He ignored the way the guards jumped before one broke off to follow him. He went through the empty kitchen and out the back door. Nobody stopped him, which meant he wasn’t as much of a prisoner as he had been before. He doubted they’d let him walk out of the compound, though. Not that they could stop him, now that he had Hinata.

His leg ached, but it was nothing compared to the pressure at the base of his throat that was building rapidly. Nito looking at him and saying _my children..._ he stopped and leaned against a tree. He was next to a koi pond, and other than his one guard, he was alone. Still, he couldn’t break down with an Uchiha looking on, so he sat down and did some breathing exercises until he calmed.

He was surprised when somebody sat next to him, but he didn’t open his eyes for a few minutes. When he did, Madara was cross-legged across from him, eyes closed and head tilted up towards the sky, and the guard was gone. The sunlight was bright on his pale skin, and for once his hair wasn’t covering half his face.

He looked...young. Nothing like the bitter, raving lunatic Shikamaru had always imagined when he thought of him. He could almost understand it, now. If somebody killed Hinata, he would tear the world apart to get to them. He was hit with the realization of how unworthy he was of this task. If it were Hinata and Naruto, there would probably already be world peace.

Madara opened his eyes. “This has been a hard day for you.”

Shikamaru huffed and leaned back against the tree. “I have my sister back. That’s all that really matters.”

Madara tilted his head to the side, and his hair fell forward into its usual position so that he could only clearly make out one eye. “It is hard to understand for those who do not have siblings of both the heart and blood. Izuna is the most important thing to me.” He hesitated, then said, “I’m sorry for my part in separating the two of you. It was wrong.”

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. “You’re only saying that because you’re supposed to be _courting_ me.”

To his surprise, Madara’s cheeks pinked and he looked away. “No. I’m saying it because of what happened with the Hyuuga. I had no idea that the seal worked that way. Your sister - the way she sacrificed herself for you - she’s brave.”

“Yeah. She’s always been that way. Kind and compassionate to a fault, but never weak.”

“No. Neither of you is weak.” Shikamaru resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably under his sharp gaze. “We should discuss the plan.”

“Plan?”

Madara shrugged. “I know that the only reason you’re not making a fuss over the, uh...courting thing is because you want to protect your sister. You should know, I feel the same way Senju does. I won’t try and force anything. But it may be in our best interest to play along with it until the treaty is signed. Senju and I will probably be able to work in a clause that keeps you and your sister from getting sealed no matter the outcome.”

Shikamaru didn’t mention that he planned on making the seal obsolete, along with Hideshi. “Why would you do that for us?”

Madara’s glare was much more familiar than the calm, searching looks he’d been sending Shikamaru. “I know we didn’t exactly start off on the right foot, but neither Hashirama nor myself particularly enjoys standing by while people are mistreated.”

“Well, that and you both wouldn’t mind having the Hyuuga in on your plan to start a village.”

Madara scoffed. “Like we need a bunch of stuck up pricks with subpar doujutsu.”

And Shikamaru’s eye twitch was back. “At least the Byakugan doesn’t come with a heaping side of crazy.”

Madara jumped to his feet. “How dare you! The Uchiha are a noble and proud clan -”

“Of crazy people!” Shikamaru couldn’t remember standing, and he wasn’t even sure why he was so annoyed. It’s not like he even wanted a doujutsu in the first place, but, well, Madara’s dismissal of it stung.

Madara leaned into his space and opened his mouth to say something. It was lost when Hinata appeared between them and slammed her palms forward. He barely dodged the wave of chakra, and Shikamaru grabbed her arm when he saw that he’d activated the Sharingan.

“You will not touch my brother,” she said in a calm tone that somehow managed to sound like steel. Shikamaru thought it was pretty adorable, the way she was standing in front of him, ready to take on Uchiha Madara for snapping at him.

Madara sighed, and his visible eye went back to black. “You two are ridiculous. I’m not going to hurt Shikamaru.”

“You already have.” Shikamaru was a little surprised at the anger in her voice. He glanced over at her hard expression. Huh, he didn’t know that she was capable of holding a grudge.

Madara raised a brow. “What, you mean the shuriken? It was barely a flesh wound. It would be healed already if he had stopped with the ridiculous escape attempts.” He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “I guess the Senju just aren’t as good at keeping an eye on prisoners.”

Hinata put her chin in the air. “Perhaps they’re just less bloodthirsty.”

Madara sputtered, and Shikamaru snorted. “Hinata. I’m fine. Madara was just acting the infant, he wasn’t going to hurt me.”

Hinata straightened and took a step back so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder while Madara ranted about bloodthirsty Senju. Shikamaru cut him off before he could really get going. “Madara. Can I have a few minutes to speak to my sister in private? _Without_ eavesdroppers?”

Madara’s eyes narrowed at him and Shikamaru sighed. “No escape attempts. I promise. We just need to discuss...family matters.”

Shikamaru thought he was going to protest, but in the end, he just shrugged. “I need to meet with Izuna and the clan elders soon, anyway.”

“To discuss a treaty?”

Madara hummed, not willing to give out any information. “You can you use my office. It’s sealed against eavesdroppers. Come on.”

Shikamaru realized halfway there that Hinata was keeping herself between him and Madara. It was much more subtle than when he’d been while doing it to her, but still apparent. She was so cute sometimes. Madara paused at the door of the office. “Don’t touch anything,” he snapped, then closed the door behind him.

“Charming, isn’t he?” Shikamaru said, but Hinata grasped his hands and was staring up at him with worried eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I told you, he was just being an asshole, he wasn’t actually hurting me.”

Hinata shook her head. Her hair was back up in a ponytail, and it swung with the motion. “No. I meant - with what happened with Nito -”

“Oh.” Shikamaru looked down at her small hands, wrapped around his own. “He’s not - he isn’t my father.” Memories of steady brown eyes and shoulders that never, ever bowed beneath the weight of his responsibilities had Shikamaru swallowing past a lump in his throat. _Cool head, agile mind._

“Oh, Shikamaru. Of course, he’s not.” Hinata wrapped her arms around him and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. “I’m sorry if I upset you. He just - he’s so sad.”

Shikamaru sighed. “And you want to help him.” She was silent, but he didn’t need her to confirm it. “Fine. I can’t just - I can’t see him as a father, but I won’t ice him out.”

Why was he always giving into her, anyway? Hinata stepped back and smiled up at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. Ah, yes. That was why. And Madara thought having a little brother was stressful. The man had no idea just how bad it could really be.

Despite his thoughts, he couldn’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain absolutely nobody guessed that this is how I would deal with the whole sealing thing. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Shikamaru's worst fears are coming true. Tobirama discovers a weakness in the form of dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, some nice fluff to soothe all the sad stuff.
> 
> FYI: I've got real life things happening next week that will probably prevent me from posting.

Hinata should probably be used to her life undergoing large, wrenching changes at this point. The loss of their relative autonomy was a hard pill to swallow, though. She was well aware of how controlling a clan - and hers in particular- could be.

She watched the moonlight play across Shikamaru’s face. He’d fallen asleep an hour ago, but despite her exhaustion, she was having trouble following.

They hadn’t needed to discuss it before she’d crawled into bed with him. After the past few days, she couldn’t bear to be separated from him for longer than a few minutes. Even the time she’d spent comforting poor Nito (and, oh, how her chest burned with guilt over her false identity as his dead child) had filled her with fidgety energy.

Their codependency was probably unhealthy, but not surprising. She inched closer so that her forearm pressed against his chest. Whenever she closed her eyes, she felt the wet ink and the rasp of Hideshi’s brush against her forehead. She’d thought she was ready to sacrifice her very freedom for their cause, and for Shikamaru’s safety from the same fate. She had been, really, but it still hadn’t been an easy thing to live through.

No wonder Neji had hated her for so long. That helplessness, the knowledge that her body would no longer be her own, had been almost unbearable. Still, she’d been able to stay still because she’d known, without a doubt, that Shikamaru would free her given time.

When it had been _Tobirama_ who had stepped forward - well. She hadn’t expected it, even if he had been friendly in his own stern way during her confinement. She hadn’t realized how little she’d come to expect of a man who had been hailed as a hero of her village while she grew up.

Shikamaru grumbled and one of his eyes slit open. “Sleep,” he said, and one of his arms flopped across her. “Annoying little sister.”

He started snoring lightly almost immediately after his eyes drifted shut again, and Hinata couldn’t stop her smile. She snuggled a little closer. This time, she was able to fall asleep.

Her eyes flew open to the sound of yells and slamming doors. She shot up, blinking against the bright sunlight coming in through the window. Shikamaru was sitting up next to her, his Byakugan activated. A moment later he snorted and the lines around his eyes faded.

“It’s Madara and Hashirama. They’re out in the courtyard wrestling.” He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the headboard. “Ugh, nobody ever mentioned how dignified they were _not.”_

The words, “Let go of me, you - stop it! Our koi pond is way more serene than yours!” drifted to them through the window.

“How would you know? You’ve never even seen ours - ouch! You’re pulling my _hair -”_

Hinata and Shikamaru looked over at each other, then dissolved into laughter. “The world depends on us keeping - those two - idiots in line -”

“They’re not very dignified,” Hinata agreed. They were leaning against each other, and every time they started to calm down the sound of the two strongest shinobi in the world scuffling in the dirt like children would drift through their window.

There were tears in their eyes by the time Tobirama and Izuna went outside and separated them. “I won’t stand for this disrespect in my home!” Madara shouted.

“Madara, you’re so mean _,_ I was just trying to tell you that Mito designed the best gardens -”

“Which means you think yours are better than mine -”

“Hashirama, you’re making a scene.” Tobirama somehow managed to be heard over the two yelling men, even though he kept his voice level and calm. Hinata thought he sounded a little irritated, though. She could even imagine the way his jaw had probably clenched momentarily before he was able to speak to his brother without yelling. He had done that a lot while she’d been staying with them.

“What is with that expression?” Shikamaru asked. His eyes were narrowed, and he leaned in closer, eyes darting around as he took in her features. “Is that -”

“I’m not making a scene! You’re making a scene!”

A knock on the door drew their attention. Shikamaru climbed out of bed and waited until she’d moved into the connected washroom to open it since she was only in a shirt and a pair of thin sleeping pants. “Shikamaru,” Nito said. Hinata smiled at his use of their preferred names. Their introduction had been less than ideal, but it was through no fault of his own, and he was obviously trying very hard to make up for it.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment, but when he spoke he didn’t sound cold. “Nito. Good morning.”

“Ah, I’m sorry to wake you -”

“You didn’t.”

“Alright. Well, I was wondering if you and Hinata would like to take breakfast with me. There are still some dishes set out in the kitchen.”

“Will Hideshi be there?”

“It’s Lord Hideshi,” Nito said in a gently chiding tone. “But no, he departed this morning to return to the Hyuuga compound and discuss treaty terms with the elders of the clan. He left me to act as your guardians and escorts.”

“He trusts us not to overpower you and take off?” Hinata peeked around the door of the bathroom, and sure enough, he was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over his chest. She was sure his expression was just as bored as his tone.

“Ah, well, no. It seems he has extracted a promise from the Senju and Uchiha to not...misplace you again.”

Shikamaru snorted. “Alright. We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Hinata stepped back into the room after the door closed. Shikamaru tossed her one of the scrolls containing their supplies, which had been returned to them the night before. They busied themselves with getting ready, and Hinata was more than a little relieved to pull on her familiar clothes and padded armor.

“I wonder if he’ll let me study his seal,” Shikamaru said when he came out of the bathroom a little later, fully dressed.

Hinata thought about the way he’d clung to her and apologized over and over the day before. “Probably, if you ask nicely.”

He glanced at her but didn’t comment on her subdued tone before opening the door and gesturing for her to walk ahead. Hinata took the chance to study the space on their walk to the kitchen. It was rustic compared to the Konoha of the future, but that wasn’t surprising. Still, there was an understated elegance and an abundance of materials she knew were expensive and well-made from her time as a merchant.

The guilt she’d been struggling with the night before somehow expanded and compressed at the same time when Nito brightened at their entrance. He stood and hurried over to grasp her hands in his own. “My daughter,” he said, voice warm in a way that only another Hyuuga would catch.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, keeping her expression smooth. “Good morning.”

He turned to Shikamaru and grasped his forearm, but didn’t call him ‘my son.’ Hinata assumed he had picked up on his discomfort with the situation and had decided not to push. Hinata relaxed when Shikamaru’s lips twitched up into his version of a smile. “Hey, Nito. Thanks for saving us some breakfast.”

They all took their seats, and under the combined power of Nito and Shikamaru’s worried gazes Hinata ended up piling more food on her plate than she really wanted.

“Lord Senju and Lord Uchiha are both being kept busy today,” Nito said after they’d eaten their fill. “Yesterday, Lord Senju sent for members of his clan whose agreement will be necessary to move forward. They arrived half an hour ago.”

“How did the talks between everybody go last night?” Shikamaru asked after exchanging a look with Hinata.

“Quite well, from what I can gather.” Nito hesitated before continuing. “The relocation of the Hyuuga five years ago did not strengthen the clan as Lord Hideshi had hoped. Especially after...” he drifted off and looked down at his plate.

Hinata’s heart ached for the man in front of her, and how difficult his life must have been for him after the death of his family. “Lord Hideshi believes that the treaty and the offer of a place of honor in the village will be met with enthusiasm. I am sure he will return with a contingent quickly.”

Hinata took a drink of tea to cover her unease. More Hyuuga could only mean more drama for the two of them. They went for a walk after breakfast, and Nito was so obviously delighted to be in their presence that Hinata forgot for a while that he was technically under orders to keep them from escaping. It wasn’t likely that they could set Hideshi at ease by explaining that they planned on sticking around so they could keep Madara and Hashirama from sparking a series of events that would eventually lead to the end of the world.

“You truly lived in a cabin? And sold product at a civilian market?” Nito asked after they gave him a censored version of how they'd survived. He looked slightly appalled at the notion, as though they’d just admitted to living in a gutter or eating half-rotted dear that had been hit by a wagon and left on the side of the road to survive.

“Yeah, we made all our own food and didn’t enslave people, either. Shocking, I know,” Shikamaru muttered, and cringed dramatically when Hinata lightly elbowed him.

“It was peaceful, truly. We spent a lot of time training, as well.”

“Weren’t they afraid of you, though? The civilians?”

They had stopped on a bridge over a small stream that led into a small pond. Hinata secretly thought that the Uchiha compound was prettier than the Senju one. The Senju gardens were very utilitarian - a mark of Tobirama’s influence, perhaps. Though their two koi ponds were quite peaceful, from what she’d seen.

“They didn’t know we were shinobi,” she said, tracing the carvings on the railing lightly with her fingers. “Not until the very end. And then, yes, many of them were afraid, though a few that we had spent some time with were not.”

“Civilians are always uneasy around shinobi,” Nito said dismissively.

“Civilians have been given good reason to fear them.” Shikamaru’s voice was sharp, and he ignored Hinata’s censuring look. “Hinata and I have made a few civilian friends in the past year, because we don’t treat them like bugs that can be smashed if they happen to scuttle into our paths.”

Nito seemed stricken by Shikamaru’s harsh tone, and Hinata’s sympathy for him grew. She knew what it was like to live with a soft heart in the Hyuuga clan. “I’m sorry if I’ve insulted you. I meant nothing by it.”

Shikamaru let out a breath. “No, I’m sorry I snapped. I guess I’m a little tense after everything.”

Silence fell between the three of them, thick and awkward. Nito cleared his throat and looked out over the water. “Your mother had a temper, too. She was gentle most of the time, but when someone pushed her...well, even Lord Hideshi would avoid her when she was in a mood.”

Shikamaru was staring down at his feet, expression unreadable. “We look a lot like you.”

His smile was brief but brightened his face, erasing the lines on it. “It drove her crazy, that people could scarcely recognize you two as hers.” He touched the dimple on his cheek with the tips of his fingers. “They didn’t have that issue with me.”

Shikamaru snorted and the tension in his shoulders relaxed. He leaned his forearms on the railing. “They’re a curse.”

Nito laughed, and Hinata saw for the first time that he was a very handsome man. It made her ache, the realization that it was misery that covered it. She didn’t hear his response through her racing thoughts. If she and Shikamaru could bring this man some joy back in his life - shouldn’t they? She remembered the distress in his expression when he’d been fighting against them. At the time she thought it was probably because Hideshi had threatened to activate his seal if he didn’t assist in detaining them.

The soft look in his eyes while he listened to Shikamaru’s complaints about everybody’s obsession with his dimples and eyes had her reevaluating her assumptions. What if Hideshi had threatened to mistreat she and Shikamaru if he didn’t obey? He had no compunction using the promise of pain for Hinata against Shikamaru.

Her brother was right. Something had to be done about Hideshi, and soon. They couldn’t use assassination since they’d promised each other that killing was the very last option in every situation. She resolved to talk to Shikamaru about it at the first opportunity. If they could change the course of the Hyuuga clan - stop them from the abuse they put upon a portion of their members - that could only help in breaking another cycle of hatred.

Eventually, Nito had to go take care of some correspondence Hideshi had put him in charge of to a few of their allied clans. The more strong shinobi that the Hyuuga brought with them to the fledgling village, Nito had explained, the more power Hideshi would have.

Shikamaru and Hinata grabbed some rice balls that were set out in Madara’s kitchen (they had yet to see anybody actually making the food) and retired to the roof. The sun had warmed the tiles, and after eating they stretched out next to each other. Their guards were keeping a respectful distance and were watching them from about three rooftops away.

“Nito isn’t so bad,” Shikamaru finally said.

“No. I think he’s a very kind man in a very difficult situation.”

“I had no idea. That the seal was used so much to ensure compliance.”

Hinata turned her head to look at him, raising a hand to push her hair out of her face. Her ponytail was getting a little too long - the strands tended to come around and get in her way. She’d ask Shikamaru to trim it, later.

She scooted closer to him and lowered her voice so that it wouldn’t carry, and moved her lips only as much as she had to so nobody would read them. “It wasn’t. Father only used it when he felt that a branch member was in danger of rebelling or hurting a main house member. It was still awful, of course, but I think he was more about keeping the elders happy so that they didn’t spend too much time harassing the branch members. Hideshi is...”

“A bully who relies on pain to keep his leadership position.”

Hinata nodded. “Yes. When we learned about our clan’s history, it was a man named Hideo who brokered the agreement with Lord Hashirama.”

“Having a man like Hideshi in charge of big decisions when it comes to the village makes me nervous,” Shikamaru said, barely breathing the words.

“Me, too.”

A breeze picked up and he wrinkled his nose when some of her hair fluttered into his face. “We need to cut this,” he mumbled. “Alright. I’ll come up with something.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes, and when Shikamaru spoke again she jolted. She thought he’d fallen asleep. “You don’t need to force yourself to date Tobirama. Or - anything else he might ask you to do.” He narrowed his eyes and she sighed.

“Shikamaru, I don't think Tobirama will act anything but the gentleman.”

“So? If you don’t want to, we can figure out a way to -“

“I don’t mind,” she blurted. She recognized that narrow-eyed look. He was on the verge of coming up with a plan that would make a lot of trouble for whomever he was thinking of.

He sat up and both his eyebrows climbed further up his forehead than Hinata thought they should have. “What do you mean? How can you not mind?”

Hinata sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn’t look over at him when she spoke, afraid that she’d start to stutter. “Lord Tobirama is...well, he was kind to me when he had no reason to be.”

“He sliced open your hip -“

She sighed. “In combat. That doesn’t count.” He scowled but didn’t actually argue the point. He knew she was right. “And I - I think he might...actually feel...something...” her voice refused to keep going. She thought she might combust from embarrassment at actually saying the words out loud, but this was Shikamaru. There wasn’t much they hadn’t shared the last five years.

“You - he - you!” He looked so horrified that she giggled. He pointed at her. “You _like_ him! You - you never like anybody.”

Hinata pushed her face into knees. She was almost a little disappointed that she’d grown out of passing out from embarrassment. It would be a nice way to get out of this conversation. “He’s very handsome and intelligent.” It was muffled but still clear enough, judging by the sound Shikamaru made.

“He’s a total stick in the mud!”

She sat back up to give him the full force of her disappointed stare. “He takes his responsibilities seriously.”

“We don’t have time for romance,” he said, victorious, and Hinata hesitated. That was a good point, after all. Shame made it difficult to swallow, and she looked down at a small crack in the tile. After Tobirama had agreed to court her, she’d gotten caught up in the dream of having somebody for herself. She wanted someone to look at her the way Naruto used to, somebody that she - well, that she liked back. It was stupid, and selfish, to get distracted by something as mundane as dating.

Her responsibility was to the people of her past - this world’s future. She couldn’t get distracted by the promise of something she’d lost. She swallowed audibly. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Next to her, Shikamaru went very still. Then he sighed, loud and dramatic. “Fuck it. No, I’m not. I’m just being...an overprotective ass,” he said, a direct quote from the last time they’d visited Niko. “If you want to date Tobirama, that’s fine. It actually...works in our favor.”

Hinata glanced over at him. He looked as though he’d eaten something disgusting, but was trying to pretend he liked it so as not to offend the host. “You really think so?”

“Yeah. Just...remember, he can’t be your priority. The mission -”

She leaned over and hugged him, understanding what he wasn’t saying. “The mission is my second most important priority. _You’re_ the first.”

“That’s out of order,” he mumbled but hugged her back fiercely enough that she knew she’d said the right thing.

Well aware that too much emotion made him grumpy, she pulled away and changed the subject. “The same goes for you. If you want Madara to leave you alone, I’ll help you.”

He shrugged. “I’m not worried about Madara.”

His hand went for his pocket before falling back to his side, a sure sign that he wished he had a cigarette. He really didn’t seem overly upset, though. “But I thought - I mean. Do you even like men?”

Her cheeks were warm again, and his lips turned up. He tweaked her nose. “Innocent little sister.” He looked away and shrugged. “Well, I’ve only ever been with women, but I’ve been attracted to a few men. And loved one.”

He wouldn’t look at her, and she frowned. “Loved...?”

“It was one-sided. Don’t look at me like that, it’s not like I was pining, I knew from the beginning that he wouldn’t return my feelings. I was happy just to be his friend.”

Hinata hesitated, and he made a gesture that said, _just ask._ “How were you so sure? That he’d reject you?”

“Well, it was pretty obvious that he only had eyes for you, Hinata.”

Hinata’s lips parted, and she put a hand down to steady herself. “You mean - Naruto?”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I loved Temari more, and like I said, I wasn’t pining away. I really was happy to just be his friend.”

“I -” she stopped, unsure of what to say. “Why did you never say anything?”

“I don’t know, it didn’t seem important. I had Temari, and in the end, it was just friendship. It’s not like I was the only one who felt that way about him.”

Hinata studied the lines of his face, gauging his sincerity. She relaxed when she saw he didn’t hold any ill will for her being the one Naruto had loved back. “He did inspire strong feelings in others.”

Shikamaru grinned. “That’s one way to put it. It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes.”

She covered her mouth to hide a laugh. It should have been weird, talking about Naruto like this with Shikamaru, but it wasn’t, not really. After so many years, the pain of his loss had faded, though it would never completely leave her. “And Madara? Do you think _he’s_ easy on the eyes?”

He blushed. Hinata’s laughter rang out across the rooftops, shocked out of her. Shikamaru wasn’t the bashful type. “Well, Uchiha are considered one of the most beautiful clans -” she began.

He pushed her off the roof. She twisted around in the air and landed neatly on her feet, still laughing. His head appeared over the edge. “That’s what little sisters get for being brats!”

“So I guess you don’t want me to defend your virtue?” she called up, as innocently as she could manage through her mirth. He flipped her off and then disappeared over the edge again, grumbling. She felt lighter than she had in weeks, and couldn’t banish her laughter no matter how she tried.

“If you need help fighting Madara off, I’d be happy to offer my assistance,” a smooth voice said, and she jumped.

Tobirama was standing a few feet down the path she’d landed on, watching her with what might have been a small smile. “Lord Tobirama!” she said.

There was a yelp and the sound of scrambling on the roof, and then Shikamaru landed next to her. Tobirama’s smile was gone before he turned to face him. “Trying to get my sister alone, Senju? _Proper_ courting requires an escort in the first stage.”

Hinata hung her head at his rudeness, but Tobirama seemed unaffected. “She literally fell from the sky to land in front of me on my way to get my brother and myself lunch. Hardly a cunning move on my part. Not,” he added, looking straight at her, “that I wasn’t pleasantly surprised.”

Shikamaru gaped at him. She wondered if her cheeks might actually be set ablaze by the heat building there. “There are rice balls!” she blurted. Both men turned away from their staring contest to look at her with identical confused expressions. “In the kitchen. For lunch. Um. I need to go - cut my hair.”

With that brilliant parting remark, Hinata fled the scene.

She was standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom when Shikamaru found her ten minutes later. Her hair was down and she was holding a pair of scissors in a limp grip, but she made no move to use them. She met his eyes in the mirror, identical to her own. “Am I terrible?” she whispered.

He stepped up next to her, and his bearing and voice remained neutral when he answered. “You mean because you’re feeling attracted to someone who isn’t him?”

She looked down at the sink and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I’ve been with a few women the last couple of years. Do you think I’m tarnishing my memories of Temari?”

“No.”

“The human heart doesn’t have limits when it comes to love, Hinata, most especially one like yours. You can love him forever, and still have room for someone new. We both know what he’d say about it if you could ask him.”

Her lip quirked up on one side despite the ache in her chest. “I don’t know if it’s fair to someone else, though.”

“Hinata. If you find someone to love - whether it’s Senju or not - all that matters is that you stay faithful and treat them well. We both know you wouldn’t commit to somebody if you felt it wouldn’t be all the way. So stop worrying about nothing. You’re the furthest thing from terrible a person can get, okay?”

She glanced over at him. He was watching her with a mixture of exasperation and fondness that dissipated some of the heaviness in her stomach. “Okay.”

“Now that you’re done with your dramatic moment, let’s take care of this hair, hmm? You can trim mine while we’re at it.”

They spent the rest of the day in their room, even going so far as to sneak in bread and cheese and fruit well before dinner time so that they didn’t have to socialize. When Nito came to fetch them for dinner, Shikamaru told him that Hinata had a headache, and he was going to stay and keep an eye on her.

“I’ll bring her some tea that will help,” Nito offered, and Shikamaru nodded curtly, once, before closing the door.

Hinata was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by their salve-making supplies, using the extract Tobirama had gifted her to try out a new recipe she’d been mulling over. “I feel bad for him,” she admitted.

“I know you do. He’s not so bad, really.”

She smiled at his attempt to play down his own sympathy for the man. Hinata doubted anyone else saw the small kindnesses he’d been paying him, but she did. She knew he’d rather avoid him altogether since he was a painful reminder of Shikamaru’s father. Well, his original father.

The tea was soothing, and she and Shikamaru shared it while he sat next to her and helped with the formula for the paste. “Senju just gave you a vile of hard-to-acquire and rare extract, huh?”

Hinata shrugged. “I told you he was kind to me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure kindness was the motivation,” he drawled, then snickered when she smacked him lightly on the arm.

Madara stopped by to say a stiff goodnight to them a few hours after dinnertime, and Hinata was forced to intervene when Shikamaru baited him with an ‘offhand’ comment about how important he must be, to have his food just magically appear at mealtimes.

“You like it when he gets worked up,” she accused when she saw his self-satisfied expression after Madara left in a huff.

“What can I say? He’s cute when he’s mad.”

She sighed. He said the same thing about her when he was in one of his teasing moods.

Somebody had moved an extra bed into their room, which she thought was very thoughtful, so they didn’t have to squeeze into the same bed again. Her sheets were soft to the touch, and the blanket was a quilt that had been made by somebody with obvious talent.

The room itself was sparsely furnished and didn’t have a lot of space now that there were two beds. The dresser and small desk were of high quality, though, and the rug was a beautiful blend of blues and greys with an Uchiwa fan in the middle. It was the nicest place they’d ever stayed in this life, though Hinata still would have preferred their little cabin to just about anything else.

She awoke sometime in the middle of the night to two thumps outside the door. Hinata knew from the cadence of his breathing that Shikamaru was awake, too. She activated her Byakugan and blinked rapidly at what she saw just outside the door.

“Shit,” Shikamaru muttered, and after some fumbling lit the lamp while she hurried over to the door.

She opened it and had to put a hand over her eyes at the proof that she hadn’t been dreaming what she saw through her Byakugan. Shikamaru swore again, then reached out with his free hand and grabbed a grinning Akio’s shirt to drag him inside. The lump squirming in his vest pocket proved that he’d brought Kaori along with him on this very, very ill-conceived adventure.

Hinata pulled his companion inside with a gentle pluck at her sleeves. To manhandle Arachi Taeko was to take your own life into your hands.

“What the hell are you doing?” Shikamaru hissed at the unlikely duo.

Akio puffed his chest out, which jostled Kaori, who popped her head out of his shirt. “We’re here to save you!”

Shikamaru groaned and tipped his head back. “Lord save me from idiot Inuzuka.”

Kaori caught sight of Hinata and started whining and straining towards her. Unable to resist, she reached out and pulled her from Akio’s shirt to hold her against her chest. “Why do you think we need saving?” she asked, struggling to keep hold of the wiggling ninken in her arms.

“Our clans heard that you’d been captured by the Uchiha and Senju. Though, we expected only to find Shikamaru here. We were going to free you next,” Taeko said, eyeing Kaori’s antics with disgust. Just because the Arachi had decided to change the Haruno twins from ‘enemy’ to ‘ally’ after they’d saved some of their children didn’t mean they magically liked the Inuzuka clan, now.

Which made Hinata wonder... “Why are you here together?”

“When we got here, we caught Arachi's scent around the area. Auntie was worried she was up to no good -” Akio squeaked when she glared at him - “and when we found her, she admitted she was here to rescue you, too! So we decided to join forces instead of running the risk of compromising each other’s missions.”

Hinata pressed her face into Kaori’s fur to hide her smile at how mature he was attempting to sound. He’d hit a growth spurt recently and his limbs were over-long and gangly as a result. Shikamaru sat down on the bed and ran a hand down his face. “Did you hurt any Uchiha or Senju on your way?”

“There are Senju here?” Taeko asked.

“Yes. Peace talks. Answer the question.” He groaned when they both went shifty-eyed.

“We only knocked them out! They’ll be fine, aside from a headache. We aren’t stupid enough to kill one of Madara’s. They were guarding the entrances to the house, we had to get them out of the way,” Akio huffed.

Shikamaru flopped back on the bed. “Great. I just know Madara will try to blame this on me. What a pain.”

“Shouldn’t we...escape, now?” Akio asked, looking unsure for the first time since Shikamaru tugged him into the room.

Taeko rolled her eyes and gestured at their room. “Isn’t it obvious, kid? They’re not prisoners. Well, not normal prisoners, anyway. This rescue attempt was a waste of time.” She glared at Shikamaru as though he were at fault.

“Um. Thank you very much for risking yourselves to save us,” Hinata said. “But Taeko’s right. We’re not prisoners - not of the Senju and Uchiha, anyway. Well, we kind of are...”

Shikamaru sat up. “The Hyuuga are the ones making a fuss, but since they’re about to enter into an agreement to form a village with the Senju and Uchiha, due in part to their agreement to let Madara and Tobirama court us -” Akio gasped and Taeko looked like she was ready to go out and start stabbing things. Shikamaru ignored both reactions. “ - all three of them have a vested interest in keeping us here. We’re inclined to stick around and see how this goes since less bloodshed is always a good thing.”

“They - they’re forcing you to marry?” Akio asked, eyes wide. Many clans held no compunction in forcing their members into strategic marriages, but the Inuzuka were not one of them.

Hinata shook her head. “Please don’t worry, Akio. Both Lord Madara and Lord Tobirama have no intention of forcing us. We don’t mind going through the courting process.” Especially since it prevented them from being sealed, though neither of them were willing to go into that right now.

“But...what about your saving people thing?”

Hinata smiled. “Well, I think that Lord Hashirama and Madara’s idea to create a village where clans work together is a big step towards doing that. Don’t you? Shikamaru and I are glad to help in any way we can.”

Akio just looked confused, but Taeko, who was the sister of a clan head, nodded at her. She understood the politics behind the decision. “We should go,” she said.

Akio stuck out his lower lip. “But, I wanna stay and talk to Shikamaru -”

 _“Now,_ Inuzuka. Unless you want to face Madara’s wrath.”

He slumped, but accepted a dejected-looking Kaori from Hinata and tucked her into his shirt. Hinata leaned down and kissed his cheek. His face turned bright red, even in the dim lamplight, and she smiled at him. “You were very brave, coming to save us. I won’t forget it.” She turned to Taeko, who leaned back as though afraid she was also in danger of a cheek kiss. Hinata bowed. “Thank you very much, Taeko. We will not forget this.”

Shikamaru activated his Byakugan. “Yeah, thanks, you two. Now get out of here before you get caught. One of your knocked out guards is about two minutes away from being discovered. Head east until you hit the weapons shed, then turn right, and you won’t run into anybody.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. They slipped out the door and Shikamaru blew out the lamp about ninety seconds before the first cry went up. They’d barely gotten themselves back into bed when their door burst open.

Tobirama and Madara stumbled over each other in their haste to get inside. Hinata sat up and made a show of blinking against the light of the lamps in their hands. “What the hell is wrong with you people? You trying to catch a glimpse of my sister in her nightdress, you pervert?” Shikamaru barked at Tobirama.

Tobirama glared back at him. “Somebody knocked out the guards. We were worried you were...”

Shikamaru raised a brow. “We said we’d stick around, and we will. You doubting our word?” Hinata wished he'd be less confrontational with Madara and Tobirama, but it seemed he was still holding a grudge.

“Because you have no history of escape attempts.” Madara scoffed, and his eyes narrowed, then widened, and he pointed at them. “Wait! You’re probably two of those freaky clones!”

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the ceiling. “First of all, when I was trying to escape, it was because I didn’t want to be here. Hinata and I are now your _willing_ guests, for the most part. Second of all, why would we leave without our things?” He pointed at their packs, still unsealed, and Madara grumbled but subsided.

“What is going on? Shikamaru, Hinata, are you alright?” Both men stepped to the side and Nito, wearing sleep pants and a large shirt, hurried in. He sagged in relief when he saw them both sitting up in bed. Hinata was holding her covers up to her chest and trying to fight a blush, though Tobirama was already looking away and stepping out of the room.

“Are you alright? I saw the guards knocked out -”

“We’re fine, Nito,” Hinata said.

Madara glared at Shikamaru. “You might not have done it, but you know who did,” he said accusingly.

Shikamaru leaned back against the headboard and raised a brow. Madara’s face turned an alarming shade of purple. Hinata thought that if Shikamaru were really interested in Madara, he’d stop trying to give him a stroke via rage. “A few of our friends were worried about us,” she blurted and tightened her hands on her covers when they looked over at her. “We assured them we were no longer prisoners, and they left. Please don’t go after them,” she added when Tobirama frowned and kneeled to touch the ground.

He looked over at her and she bit her lip. He sighed and stood. “No harm done, I suppose.”

Madara sputtered as Tobirama walked down the hall, obviously unwilling to help track down the culprits. She bit her lip, warmed by Tobirama's willingness to let it go at her request instead of going after Akio and Taeko. Shikamaru huffed and a glance over proved he was sulking. “Well, you just gonna stand around while my sister’s in her pajamas?” he barked, and Madara glared before stomping out of the room.

Nito smiled at them, a small thing, and Hinata realized he was probably pleased that they hadn’t tried to escape. “Sleep well,” he said and closed the door softly behind him.

Hinata flopped back and stared at the ceiling while Shikamaru grumbled about annoying Uchiha and perverted Senju. This situation was going to be, in the words of her brother, extremely troublesome.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru's schemes aren't quite as secret as he'd hoped, and Tobirama is a genius. Meanwhile, Hinata makes a friend and blows some stuff up with her, to Madara's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of the deep hole she's been hiding in, hisses at the sunlight*
> 
> Yes, I know, I've basically dropped off the face of the earth the past few months. I'm back and trying to get into the swing of things again, so I hope this longer chapter pleases any of you who have been waiting! Unbeta'd and I'm out of practice editing, so feel free to let me know if I've done something dumb :)

Nito had never been an especially happy man.

There had simply been very little joy to speak of in his life. Even his marriage had been strained thanks to his position as Hideshi’s favorite henchman. He was not, to put it lightly, looked upon kindly by the branch family, even though they were perfectly aware he had no choice but to follow orders. It was easier to focus their frustration on him than the untouchable Hyuuga Hideshi. He couldn’t even blame them. He hated himself most mornings, too.

The only genuinely untarnished thing in his life had been his children even if he knew that soon enough they would be sealed, too, and yet another thing that would become leverage against him. Then they had been taken from him, and he’d spent the past five years in a haze of daily tasks and following orders.

Now he’d been given a second chance, one that was much less grim than he’d initially imagined. He never tried to pretend he could prevent the twins from being sealed, even if the mere thought of it made bile rise in his throat. He didn’t have the personal power to stand up to Hideshi, and if he tried, it wouldn’t just be him who was punished for it. No, Hideshi was not a person who balked at the torture of another man’s children to make a point.

Luckily, there were people out there with more power and fortitude than himself who seemed to hold some regard for Hinata and Shikamaru (he didn’t mind calling them that. He’d call them anything they liked if it meant they’d allow him to be close). He would never stop feeling indebted to Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara for stepping between them and Hideshi.

Nito cleared his mind and expression of his troubled thoughts, then took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the room that Shikamaru and Hinata shared.

To his surprise, Shikamaru swung the door open barely a second after his knuckles brushed against the wood, then pulled him inside and closed it behind them. It was still early, and he’d half expected there to be no answer. Shikamaru was not a morning person, but Nito had a hard time forcing himself to wait for a later time before going to greet them for the day.

Hinata was sitting on the bed, frowning down at a row of papers laid out haphazardly on the floor. Nito raised his brows when he saw that they consisted of sketches of the Hyuuga seal with notes scribbled around them. Both of the twins had ink splattered on their hands and bags under their eyes.

Before he could ask if they’d slept at all the night before Shikamaru spoke. “What took you so long? Usually, you’re lurking around outside our door by six.”

“Shikamaru,” Hinata scolded lightly.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Listen. We’re going to reverse the seal and destroy Hideshi’s power base. You’re going to help.” Nito’s eyes widened, and Hinata’s chiding look had Shikamaru sighing dramatically and looking up at the ceiling. “What I mean to say, is would you like to help?”

A memory of Nito’s wife, lying in the dirt and shaking with the after effects of the seal one of the few times Nito had refused an order came to him. Right on its heels was that of Hinata kneeling in front of Hideshi in that clearing, and Shikamaru shoved face down, struggling to get to her.

“Yes.”

Both of them blinked at his firm agreement and Shikamaru’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to speak. “I kinda thought you’d need more convincing.”

Nito sat down next to Hinata and returned her smile. “I don’t enjoy being enslaved to Hideshi’s whims. If you think you can take away his power over me and the rest of the Branch house, I insist on helping.”

“Well.” Shikamaru cleared his throat, and Nito forced himself not to show his slight pride at throwing his genius of a son off balance. “Right. Here’s what we need from you, then. First of all, you’re our insight into how the clan works. Power structure, political climate, weak links. I also need to use you to study the seal, and maybe as a test subject -”

“Shikamaru!”

“What, I’m just being blunt, here -”

Nito held up a hand. “Whatever you need is fine. Do you plan on taking over as head of the clan, then?”

Shikamaru’s lips twisted. “Head of the _Hyuuga?_ Ugh, no thank you.” Hinata kept her reaction more diplomatic, but he could see she felt similarly.

Nito’s lips twitched. “Well. If you don’t want it, I believe that Hideshi’s nephew, Hideo, would be a sufficient replacement. I have the impression that he is not happy with his uncle’s overuse of the seal, especially since his own younger sister wears it. He also has the respect of many in the clan, and could hold them together even without the threat of pain or death.”

Shikamaru stared at him. “I really expected that we’d have to convince you, possibly even pull the back-from-assumed-death card.”

Hinata’s expression didn’t change at his blunt words, but something about her posture did, and Shikamaru winced. Nito didn’t hold back his smile this time. “My loyalty is and always will be with you. I lost you once, and I refuse to do so again over something as meaningless as politics. Where you lead, I will inevitably follow.”

There was silence after his proclamation, but he didn’t lower his chin or break the staring contest he’d now entered with Shikamaru. They were both distracted, though, when Hinata leaned over to hug him. He still couldn’t believe how warm and kind she’d turned out despite everything she’d been through. “We are so proud to have you in our family.”

Nito couldn’t speak through the pressure in his throat, he could only turn and wrap his arms around her. Shikamaru’s expression was complicated but after some hesitation, he placed his hand on Nito’s shoulder. It wasn’t the embrace he would have hoped for, but it was a sign of acceptance. For now, it was enough. Nito could be patient.

A few minutes later he was kneeling on a cushion on the floor while Shikamaru muttered over a complicated-looking seal drawn out on a slip of chakra paper. “Okay, this should work.”

Hinata was wringing her hands and looking between the paper and Nito. “Will it hurt him?”

“Nah, if I did it wrong, it’ll just fizzle a bit. If I did it right, there should only be pressure. Probably.” He muttered the last word, but Nito still heard it. Still, he didn’t flinch when Shikamaru placed it carefully on top of his seal. It couldn’t hurt worse than when it was fully activated, after all.

Warmth from Shikamaru’s fingers seeped through the paper, and he felt the rush of chakra as he activated it. There was a small tug between his eyes, and then the room lit up with a glowing series of lines, intersecting each other and branching out in dizzying patterns.

Shikamaru stepped back and turned slowly, taking it all in. “Well, this might be more complicated than I thought.”

They spent the morning in the room, with Hinata and Shikamaru carefully mapping out the intricacies of the seal, taking a break only long enough to bring in a tray of food. They had him activate his Byakugan a few times, noting down the way the lines of the seal shifted.

“It’s connected directly to your chakra network,” Shikamaru said an hour after lunch.

“Is that bad?” Nito asked. Branch members weren’t allowed to study sealing, for obvious reasons.

“It changes things. We can’t remove the seal without killing you. But,” he rushed to say when Nito hunched in on himself, “I think I can at least block their ability to activate it.”

“What of the protection it offers from the Byakugan being stolen?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Honestly, it’s not much of a protection if only half the clan has it. It’s not like main branch members never get captured or killed.”

Nito looked down at the floor. He wanted to free his family, but he didn’t want to be responsible for the downfall of the clan, either. “Don’t worry, Nito.” He looked over at Hinata, whose eyes were wide and earnest. “Shikamaru will come up with something to protect the Byakugan, too.”

Shikamaru looked like he was battling between being annoyed at given yet another task and preening at his sister’s faith in him. Nito’s lips twitched. “I suppose he will.”

Shikamaru grumbled and started gathering up the sheets of parchment they’d covered in symbols and notes. His cheeks were tinged the tiniest bit red. For the first time in years, Nito felt something close to contentment.

000

Four days after they’d pulled Nito in on their plan (Shikamaru hadn’t missed the way Hinata’s eyes had lit with smug satisfaction at Nito’s easy acceptance of their planned coup, just as she’d expected despite Shikamaru’s doubts) they were only slightly closer to finding a solution. Whoever designed the seal was a genius along with being a sadistic piece of shit.

Shikamaru tilted his head back and rolled it, trying to release the tension that had built in his neck. He was in the back garden, having opted to stay and keep working while Hinata and Nito went for an afternoon stroll. They’d decided it was more suspicious to lock themselves away in their rooms and work on the problem at all hours and had instead broken the work up into pieces that they could take out into public with them without giving away exactly what they were working on.

“Hide in plain sight,” Nito had said with a nod, and Shikamaru had wanted to tear the part of him out that warmed at the way his _not-father_ looked at him with soft approval.

He looked down at the tangled knot of strings that was the seal’s attachment to the chakra system. It was more than a simple grafting - it had changed the way chakra flowed through the branch members, and reversing it would be catastrophic to their systems. They needed to come up with a way to neutralize the seal and displace Hideshi before treaty discussions and village law writing got underway, but this first step was proving to be more difficult than Shikamaru had imagined. He’d forgotten how much sealing knowledge was lost in the shinobi wars, especially after the downfall of Uzushiogakure.

He had four or five papers laid out next to him with theories on how to get around the issue, but none of them were quite right. What he needed was a seal master.

“You’re overcomplicating it.”

Shikamaru twitched and craned his head around, heart dropping at the sight of Tobirama standing just behind him, eyes roving over the designs. Just how long had he been standing there? Shikamaru cleared his throat. “Overcomplicating what?”

Tobirama reached forward with a long, calloused finger and tapped on one of the sheets that Shikamaru had scribbled on. “You’re trying to add to the seal that already exists. What you need is a separate seal that will redirect the chakra out instead of towards the pain receptors without compromising the system.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widened a fraction and he felt sweat gather at his hairline. “This isn’t -”

Tobirama rolled his eyes - _rolled his eyes -_  and skirted around Shikamaru to sit next to him. He flipped one of the sheets over and snagged Shikamaru’s pencil. “Please. It was clever to break your work up like this, but all I had to do was sneak peeks at the different pieces you were working on.”

Shikamaru actually felt the blood drain from his face. He wondered if he could get to Hinata and Nito before Tobirama took him out. He had to warn them somehow, tell them to run -

The harsh lines on Tobirama’s face relaxed into something less severe. Shikamaru had no idea he had more than one or two expressions before now. “It would take someone who is very good with sealing to realize what you’re doing. Luckily, I’m the only one in the compound with the expertise, and if you didn’t notice, I’m not sounding any alarms. In fact, I plan on helping you.”

Shikamaru stared at him, but Tobirama just looked down and started drawing long lines on the paper in what Shikamaru recognized as the base of a power redirection seal. “Why?” he croaked out after a few moments.

“You can’t think that Hashirama and I are okay with allowing something as insidious as this seal into our village? Politically, we can’t do anything about it. We can, however, look the other way if somebody else decides to take action. I could even help them out in small ways, as long as my part in this remains strictly between the two of us.”

Shikamaru was getting a little tired of being blindsided by other people’s willingness to make the world a better place. Maybe Hinata had a point about his cynicism. “I don’t keep things from my sister,” he finally said after a few minutes of watching Tobirama create a rough outline of the redirection seal.

“Between the three of us, then,” Tobirama said in a distracted tone.

“I already thought of a redirection seal, but it won’t work since the initial chakra is coming from -” he snapped his mouth shut when Tobirama began to layer more lines on top, somehow working them into the first seal in ways that wouldn’t disrupt its original purpose. Shikamaru watched, fascinated, as he weaved in a secondary function.

“Power reallocation,” he muttered. “But how will you differentiate between the host’s chakra and the foreign - oh. That’s. Huh.” Shikamaru had heard all the stories about the genius of Senju Tobirama, but he’d never really understood until he watched him create one of the most complicated seals Shikamaru had ever seen over the course of the next two hours.

“How are you and Hinata settling into life in a compound?” Tobirama asked at some point.

Shikamaru had to tear his eyes away from the flowing, complicated mass of lines that were coming to life under Tobirama’s hands. “Huh? Oh, fine. We’re mostly being left to our own devices.”

Tobirama smiled - _smiled! -_ and looked up at him. “Madara’s own way of assisting you in your quest to overthrow Hideshi, I’m sure.”

Shikamaru inhaled harshly, then had to spend a few moments coughing when some of his spit made its way into his windpipe. “What? You think he knows, too?”

Tobirama shrugged one shoulder, and Shikamaru eyed some graphite smeared on his cheek suspiciously. There was no way Tobirama was capable of this level of relaxation. “Madara isn’t always my favorite person, but he’s an adequate clan head.” Shikamaru mouthed the words _adequate clan head_ to himself, imagining with glee the way Madara’s hair would bristle like a porcupine at the words. He’d have to come up with a way to repeat them to him at some point. “He will have noticed that you were up to something with Nito, and made the connection.”

Shikamaru had a sudden, horrifying realization. “Oh, my god. This - this is some weird version of a courting gift, isn’t it? You two are giving us a _coup_ as some wacky bloodthirsty Senju/Uchiha declaration of affection!”

Tobirama was suddenly concentrating very hard on his design again. “Is it such a bad thing to support your intended in their goals?”

“Support...goals...intended?” Shikamaru spluttered, then, “Yes! When your goals are - what they are, yes!”

Tobirama stopped writing to concentrate on looking generally condescending. “So you want us to stop?”

“Of course I don’t! I just want you to be _less insane.”_

Tobirama’s brow furrowed. “We’re shinobi.”

Shikamaru slumped. “Fair enough.” He and Hinata had, after all, done this to themselves.

“I hope this isn’t the only thing you’re planning on getting for Hinata,” he said a few minutes later when Tobirama was blowing his mind by adding in yet another layer to the seal.

His hands paused on the paper and he cocked his head towards Shikamaru. “Oh?”

He crossed his arms and leaned back, feeling a little smug over having some slight control over the conversation again. “She may be more practical than most people, but she still gets all wistful when she sees women getting flowers and jewelry and being taken on romantic picnics.”

Tobirama paled and Shikamaru’s lips turned up on one side. He twisted the knife. “She seemed particularly impressed with the bracelet Hashirama had commissioned for Uzumaki Mito. You know, the one we prevented the Uchiha kid from taking.”

“I...see.”

“Uh huh.”

“Here. Let me know if you need assistance with the individual connection seals.” Tobirama shoved his work at Shikamaru and stood abruptly. “I have duties I must attend to.”

Shikamaru watched him stride off, probably to question Hashirama on jewelers. He couldn’t decide whether he was satisfied with a job well done in making sure Hinata had the best courting ever or annoyed that he’d helped Tobirama come up with ways to further woo her. Being an older brother was confusing.

That evening he dropped Tobirama’s seal on top of the complicated list of Hyuuga members and their various loyalties that Nito had made for them that Hinata was studying. “Your boyfriend decided to help you with the subversion of the main branches’ authority as a courting gift.”

Her eyes widened as she took in the seal. “I - boyfriend?” she said faintly and reached out with a finger to trace over one of the lines.

“Yeah, apparently we’re not so sneaky that we pulled one over on Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara. They’ve both noticed our efforts and have decided to assist where they can. In Madara’s case, it’s simply looking the other way. Tobirama had a little more to offer.”

Her cheeks turned red, and he scowled at how pleased she seemed. “They are good men.”

“In the right circumstances, yeah.” He would never forget the trouble that their various issues brought onto future generations, but he could see that they were both honorable in their own way. Madara, in particular, was less awful than he had suspected.

“Will it work?”

“I’ve still got some things to figure out, but yeah, I think so.” She smiled at him, bright and open, and it was impossible not to return it. This was it - the second large change that they’d make in the timeline. He wasn’t sure it would make such a large difference when it came to the war, but it would improve the fate of people they had both held dear.

“Oh! I meant to tell you.” She pulled the list out from under the seals and pointed to a name. “Hideo’s sister - her name is Lina. Her husband is a main branch member named Hishi. Shikamaru, they’re my great grandparents.”

“What? Really?” He leaned down to get a closer look.

“Yes! Isn’t it exciting? She’s a branch member, but I suppose Hideo either didn’t have any heirs, or they were killed, so my grandfather became the head of the clan after Hideo.”

“Huh. Depending on how much we change, your father might not end up being the clan head at all.”

She nodded but didn’t seem upset by the thought. Of course, she wouldn’t be. Things like that had never been especially important to her. As long as her clan was treated well, it wouldn’t matter one way or the other to her who was in charge.

There was a knock on the door, and Hinata pulled the scrolls with recipes for their medical pastes that they kept on hand to cover the seal work. “Come in,” she called.

The door opened to reveal Madara, who glanced over the scrolls with a small smirk. Yep, he knew exactly what they were up to. Shikamaru tried not to sulk too visibly at the fact that he hadn’t been able to fool him. Oh well, he could always come up with something terrible to do to him later.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Madara eyed him warily. “Haruno. Hideshi has returned. He wants to see you.”

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose but nodded. Hinata gathered up their work and sealed it into a scroll before standing. “Lead the way, Lord Madara,” she said sweetly, and Shikamaru snickered at his obvious distrust of her affable demeanor. Apparently, he hadn’t forgotten her threats to his person and was one of the few that recognized just how dangerous she could be.

Dinner that night was an extravagant affair that took place in the Uchiha’s large meeting hall, which Shikamaru hadn’t seen before. It was a long room made of dark woods and decorated with tapestries and murals depicting battling shinobi and large cats lounging and hunting.

The Hyuuga contingent was comprised of four self-importance clan elders along with Hideshi and his nephew and heir, Hideo. Hideo’s sister Lina and her husband, Hishi, had also accompanied them. Hideshi had explained that they planned on sending for the rest of the clan once all the details of the village had been worked out.

“Hashirama and I would be pleased to send some extra guards for your civilian caravans,” Madara said in between bites. The sober looks on everyone’s faces except for Hideshi’s and the glances in the twins’ direction made it clear that everyone was thinking of the Massacre.

“The clan would be honored to accept, I’m sure,” Hideo cut in smoothly when Hideshi looked ready to take offense. “Your willingness to ensure the safety of non-shinobi clan members is proof that you are serious about the creation of a village in which we may all share in a better future.”

Hideshi’s mouth snapped shut, unable to refuse after that speech. Hashirama beamed and Shikamaru tuned out his enthusiastic response in favor of studying Hinata’s great uncle. Hideo was smaller than Shikamaru expected of a future clan head. He was a slight man with fair skin and lighter colored hair than his uncle. His size was deceptive if his smooth interjection and unaffected mein in the face of Hideshi’s subtle warning touch to his arm was any indication.

Lina was small, too, though she seemed frailer in truth than her brother, her seat seeming to swallow her, branch seal stark against her pale and clammy skin. Her husband and Hideo kept sending her concerned looks and encouraging her in low tones to eat whenever the attention wasn’t on them.

Hideshi was either unaware or unconcerned with his niece’s poor health. Shikamaru was willing to bet it was the latter. He stabbed at a potato, bored and anxious in equal measure. It didn’t seem like Madara and Tobirama planned on revealing their planned takeover of the clan, but, well...

“Lina!” He was distracted from his contemplation of his plate by Hideo’s alarmed exclamation and the gasps of the shinobi around them. Lina had slumped over in her seat, head lolling on Hishi’s shoulder as her eyelashes fluttered. Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama had all stood and moved towards her. Hinata was already halfway around the table, as well, and Shikamaru stood and followed at a more sedate pace.

“Bring her into the sitting room and lay her down,” Tobirama said to Hishi, who nodded, brows scrunched and jaw ticking as he gently lifted her.

“I apologize for the trouble,” Hideshi said from where he was still sitting, lack of concern over her fate obvious in the way he was still mostly focused on his food. “She’s always had a...delicate constitution. I’m sure she’ll be fine if we simply take her to her room.”

Hashirama and Madara exchanged troubled glances over Hishi’s head, and for a moment, Hideo held an expression of such loathing that Shikamaru was surprised Hideshi didn’t burst into flame. He smoothed it out before anyone else noticed and turned away from his clan head to look at Tobirama, probably because abilities as a healer were unparalleled. “My sister is recovering from a spring fever. I did say she wasn’t up for travel, Lord Hideshi,” he added on as though he couldn’t help himself.

He didn’t flinch under Hideshi’s annoyed look. “She is Hyuuga. She should be able to handle it.”

  
“Spring fever?” Hinata said before Hideo could respond and Shikamaru was a little disappointed that she’d cut the argument off. “We have some tincture that will ease her breathing and prevent a cough from forming - Shikamaru, will you go get some? It’s in the second pouch of my medical bag.”

Shikamaru didn't bother protesting when he saw how worried she was, edging around the crowd of people as Hinata turned and bowed at the clan heads and elders. “Please, don’t disturb your dinner. My brother and I will assist Lina. We are adept at such things.”

“I’ll come with,” Tobirama said.

“That’s right, Tobirama is very adept at -” Shikamaru slipped out of the room before Hinata finished whatever praise she was heaping on Tobirama. It took him a few minutes to find the kit Hinata was asking for, and by the time he returned Hinata and Tobirama were huddled around Lina in a small sitting room tucked away across the hall from the dining area.

She was awake now, but her breathing was labored and her skin had a distinctly greyish tinge to it. Hideo and Hishi were hovering nearby murmuring to each other, and Shikamaru paused at the door when he saw the anger practically radiating from Hideo.

“This is his fault. He knew she was ill, and activated the seal anyway to get me to behave, then forced her to travel,” he hissed.

“Hush,” Hishi muttered, gaze flitting over to where Nito was tucked away in a corner. “If your words get back to him, it isn’t you who will suffer.”

Nito was adept at hiding his reactions, but Shikamaru didn’t miss the way his shoulders slumped at the blatant mistrust from his clan members. Well, Hideshi did seem to favor him as a minion, so it was no surprise that his clan was wary.

“Here,” Shikamaru said and handed the small bottle to Hinata, who was watching Tobirama with a soft smile playing across her lips while he murmured reassuringly to Lina, green glowing hand resting on her sternum.

Shikamaru’s thoughts were racing as he changed his plans to include Hideo and his sister and brother-in-law in his schemes. Shikamaru was sure Hideo would agree to support them when they subverted the branch seal and subsequently booted Hideshi from power. Shikamaru would need to get a better idea of what kind of man he was before manipulating events so that Hideo ended up as clan head but for now, he’d trust Nito’s assessment enough to come up with preliminary plans.

He watched Hideo move forward and put a hand on Lina’s shoulder while she accepted a mouthful of Hinata’s tincture, listening closely to her instructions on when and how much to take before accepting the bottle. “I’ll make sure she gets it,” he said, and his whole countenance relaxed when Lina smiled up at him tremulously.

Yes, Shikamaru thought that he’d probably do just fine.

000

It took Hinata two days to gather her courage before she approached Touka. She’d joined her cousins at the Uchiha compound to help them greet the entourages from various clans that were coming to discuss peace. They’d only had a chance to exchange polite if awkward greetings before Hinata was whisked away by Lina to give her lessons in Hyuuga etiquette as per Hideshi’s instructions. It’d been interesting trying to hide the fact that Hinata knew more about clan politics and diplomacy than Lina did. After all, she wasn’t supposed to remember the first twelve years of her life, and where else would she have learned such things than from the Hyuuga themselves?

Luckily, Hideshi seemed to treat their time away from the clan ‘living like wild beasts’ as a shameful blip that should now be locked away and ignored (in fact, he seemed determined to mostly ignore their very existence at the moment). He even insisted on referring to them as Akeno and Asao on the rare occasion he spoke to them instead of their preferred names, though at least he wasn’t disciplining others for not following his lead. How could he, when the heads of the strongest clans of his new alliance were perfectly happy calling them Shikamaru and Hinata?

She wondered how long it would take Hideshi to break and attempt to regain some form or control over them, probably via Nito’s seal. Hopefully, they would be able to bypass the seal and get Hideo, Hishi, and Lina to agree to the coup before that happened. If not, Hinata was worried that either she or Shikamaru would end up as the head of the Hyuuga which would be unfair to everyone. The clan members deserved someone who would put their welfare first, but that was impossible for them to do since their main objective was so much bigger than a single clan or village.

That was a problem for another day, however. Right now Hinata had amends to make. “Touka,” Hinata said, pulling the woman’s attention from the birds she’d been watching flutter about the garden.

She looked severe in her armor with her hair pulled back, and her expression didn’t give away anything of her feelings. “Haruno. I’m glad to see you well.”

Hinata winced and resisted the urge to look away from Touka’s frank gaze. “I...I wanted to apologize. For attacking you.”

Touka tilted her head to one side. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Well, you were very kind to me, and I hurt you -” she cut off at Touka’s bark of laughter.

“Kind? We were keeping you prisoner. You only did what any self-respecting kunoichi would. Don’t get me wrong, it was humiliating and I was furious for a good week, but I can’t fault you for doing what I would have in your shoes. At least you didn’t kill me.”

Hinata blinked rapidly as she took in Touka’s words. “I didn’t think of it like that.”

Touka surprised her by laughing again. She’d been so serious the whole time Hinata had stayed with her, but then, she supposed she’d been ‘on duty’ then. Maybe she was more like Hashirama and less like Tobirama than Hinata had originally thought. “I can see why Tobirama likes you so much. You’re certainly an interesting one.” Touka held out a hand. “Listen, if you can forgive me for helping keep you captive, then we’ll call it even, okay?”

Hinata smiled and took her hand. “Deal.”

“Great. Now come on, no one else here will spar with me because they’re afraid of garnering Tobirama’s wrath by beating up his female cousin. Idiots - he doesn’t treat me any differently than the male shinobi, he knows I'd make his life miserable if he tried. Anyway, let’s find a practice field since I think we can both agree Tobirama has a soft spot for you, what with the courting and the staring.”

Hinata ignored the heat in her cheeks and led her towards the training field she and Shikamaru had been using to keep in shape. It was almost always empty lately, and that day was no exception.

"How are you feeling about the peace talks?" Hinata asked as they walked.

Touka shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to believe we could make peace with the Uchiha after everything, but if anyone can manage it, it's Hashirama. Taijutsu and ninjutsu only?” Touka asked, eyes moving around to catalog the area.

Hinata nodded. She didn’t exactly enjoy sparring, but she knew it was a show of trust and a peace offering from Touka and didn’t want to turn down the chance to get closer to Tobirama’s only remaining family outside of his brother. Plus, she needed to remain in top shape if she and Shikamaru were going to reach their goals.

Touka unstrapped her sword and placed it gently on a bench just outside the large dirt circle before coming back and stopping about twenty feet away from Hinata. She nodded to show she was ready, and Hinata nodded back before activating her Byakugan.

Touka moved so quickly across the space between them that Hinata would have been hard-pressed to keep track of her without her doujutsu. Hinata twisted out of the way of a kick aimed at her side and deflected it with her forearm. Her body flowed into the Gentle Fist technique, aiming for Touka’s tenketsu points.

She was fast, though, and leaped back and out of the way before Hinata's fingers could connect. They went back and forth with hand to hand for a bit, feeling each other out. Where Hinata was focused on precision and flow, Touka relied on power and speed. They’d both gotten in a few hits - Hinata’s ribs were aching from a kick and Touka was having trouble bending her right elbow from a glancing blow from Hinata - when they moved into ninjutsu without any outward signal between them.

Hinata dodged scythes of fire that cut furrows into the earth even as she returned with a volley of water needles, her shadows right on their heels. Touka laughed in delight as she sprang back out of the way, landing in a crouch and moving quickly through handsigns before slapping the ground. A wall of rock went up between her and the onslaught. Hinata realized a moment later that she was wearing a small smile of her own. She was actually having _fun_ while she sparred, something that hadn’t happened since she was on a genin team with Kiba and Shino.

Shikamaru was always so focused and serious when they trained, and Hinata tended to follow his lead. Touka’s sincere joy in combat was contagious though, and Hinata joined in her laughter when she was forced to dodge what looked like bladed peonies made from rock. It seemed Touka was more than proficient in combining genjutsu with ninjutsu attacks.

Soon they were tearing up huge chunks of earth and flinging fire and water and shadows back and forth, breathless as they bounced and substituted and tried to fool one another with clones of every type. “You look a little less elegant than usual, Haruno!” Touka called when Hinata rolled out from behind an earth dome right before it exploded into a shower of dust, which stuck to the water she’d been soaked in from a flurry of tiny water dragons Touka had gotten her with a few minutes before. The result was a thin layer of mud covering most of her body.

Hinata responded with a shadow clone that popped out of the softened earth beneath Touka and tugged her down until only her head was still visible above the ground. Hinata had learned that trick from Kakashi-sensei since it was a favorite of his when sparring. Touka looked down in disbelief as though to confirm that she really was buried from her neck down.

Hinata had to sit down, legs wobbly from the intense session and breath short from laughter. “You - you’re not looking so good yourself,” she choked out between giggles.

Instead of looking upset at her loss, Touka just grinned. “You’ll have to teach me that one. I should have known you’d end up pulling something sneaky with your Nara tendencies.”

Hinata’s reply - of course, she’d teach her the technique - was cut off by the sound of clapping and cheering, and she looked over to see that they’d gathered a bit of a crowd. Shikamaru was leaning against the fence, looking so self-satisfied with her victory that you’d think _he’d_ been the one fighting. Tobirama, Hashirama, Madara, Nito, Hideo, and Lina were walking towards them, picking their way around the various debris littering the area. Luckily, they all seemed more amused than upset. Hinata sent a silent prayer of thanks that Hideshi was nowhere to be found. She was sure he wouldn’t appreciate such an undignified approach to fighting.

“Looks like you’re in a bit of a bind, cousin,” Hashirama said and laughed at Touka’s scowl, then kneeled down and touched his fingers to the dirt. A moment later the earth moved around her, bubbling up and spreading out as two large branches lifted her from the ground and set her gently down on her feet.

Nito offered Hinata a hand, and she accepted the help up with a smile. “You were very impressive, my daughter. You’re a sight to behold in combat.”

Hinata looked down, chest warming at the praise. “Thank you.”

“So it’s true.” She looked over at Hideo, who was studying her with a shrewdness that reminded her of Shikamaru when he was scheming. “You are quite proficient in not only the Gentle Fist techniques but in the Nara shadow techniques and more than one elemental release as well. Impressive for someone your age, especially when you grew up outside of a clan.”

“We had good teachers,” Shikamaru said from where he’d meandered over, hands in his pockets and figure slouched. His ponytail was off-center in a way that hinted at a nap being snuck in not too long ago.

“That was a good match,” Touka said before Hideo could respond, and she held her hand out to Hinata again, who took it, ignoring the grit and grime scraping between their palms.

“Yes, I enjoyed it. You’re a very strong opponent, Touka.”

She only inclined her head, though her eyes were still alight with the adrenaline and excitement of their fight. “We should do it again.”

Madara huffed. “My training fields wouldn't survive it.”

Hinata’s stomach dropped as she finally took in just how much havoc they’d wreaked on Uchiha land. “I - I’m so sorry, Lord Madara -”

Shikamaru scoffed. “Please, like you can’t fix it yourself with a few well-placed jutsu.”

Hinata touched her fingertips to her forehead in exasperation when Madara’s hair spiked out and up and his eyes narrowed. “I am the head of my clan, I should hardly be doing _housework -”_

“Oh, right, I forgot, the great and powerful Uchiha Madara can’t even make himself a sandwich -”

“I can too! I just - I choose not to!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Shikamaru said with a dismissive flick of his fingers and a yawn.

“You - you - I’ll prove it right now. I’ll make you the best damn sandwich you’ve ever eaten!” He turned on his heel and stomped back in the direction of the compound, completely missing Shikamaru’s triumphant expression.

“I prefer ham!” he yelled, before jogging to catch up with Madara before he got too far away.

“You’ll eat what I make, and you’ll like it!”

Hinata cleared her throat into the silence that fell after the two bickering men were out of sight. “I think I’ll just stay here and clean up the training ground.”

“I’ll help,” Tobirama said, and didn't react to Hashirama's snickers.

 

000

Tobirama stood behind his brother and to the right as they greeted the head of the Hatake and Aburame clans. Both were allied to the Hyuuga and had agreed on Hideshi’s word to meet about possibly joining the village. The Sarutobi, Kurama, and Uzumaki clans were attending by Hashirama’s invitation. They’d decided to start with those five (though they knew the Uzumaki wouldn’t join since they already had their own village, they hoped they’d at least agree to an alliance), they planned on looking for more clans after they had a space to build. Once the more influential clans agreed, Hashirama would approach Fire Country’s daimyo to ask for permission to reside and build on his lands. The daimyo would have no choice but to agree unless he wanted the strongest shinobi clans in the area to move - and therefore be under the purview - of a neighboring state.

“This is an interesting idea you have here, Lord Hashirama, and one that could change the fate of all of us for the better,” Hatake said, white hair flopping over to cover one eye.

“It’s not just my idea. Madara and Tobirama have been an integral part of planning and peace talks,” he demurred, though he had that huge goofy smile on his face that Tobirama had given up on wishing he would curb during diplomatic talks.

“Yes, well -”

The doors to the Uchiha meeting room slammed open, cutting off the Hatake’s reply. “Are we late?” Tobirama stiffened when Inuzuka Niko and Arachi Taeko sauntered into the room, two harried Uchiha guards scurrying after them. “So sorry, we would have been here on time, but it seems like our invitations got lost in the mail.”

“Why am I not surprised she decided to crash the party,” he heard Shikamaru mutter and glanced over in time to see Hinata duck her head and smile.

“Yes, we assume it must have been a mistake,” Arachi added, face as stoic as always, “since our clans are allied closely with two members of the Hyuuga clan.”

“We have no alliance with your... _clans,”_ Hideshi said in a tone that Tobirama translated to mean _your backwater hovels._

Niko glanced at him then turned away in obvious dismissal. “Well, I suppose technically they still prefer Haruno,” she said, tapping her lip thoughtfully with a finger and tipping her chin towards Shikamaru and Hinata. Her two ninken huffed out in amusement while Hideshi's expression darkened at the reminder. Hideo seemed to be fighting a smile.

“Ah, Lady Inuzuka, Lady Arachi! We had intended to reach out to more people once we had a more solid proposal, but of course, you’re welcome to join us now.” Hideshi and Sarutobi sent him identical looks of horror, but Hatake just looked like he was on the verge of laughter.

“I’m pleased to finally meet you outside of the battlefield, Lady Inuzuka.” He bowed to her, and then to her ninken. “And these two warriors, as well. I’ve always been curious about your training methods - they’re so different from how we use our summons in battle.”

Niko eyed him suspiciously and Arachi Taeko crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance at being overlooked. “My brother sent me to negotiate in his stead,” she said in a clipped tone before bowing to the clan heads and stalking over to greet Hinata and Shikamaru. Tobirama wondered why the two clans had arrived together - last he’d heard the Arachi and Inuzuka were locked in an intense feud. Then he realized the only possible answer - it most certainly had something to do with the Haruno twins.

Niko was walking with Hatake towards the long table set up across the room, already in a deep discussion about the difference between ninken and dog summons in tracking and battle.

“Hashirama, you can’t seriously be thinking about allowing those - those _animals_ into our village -”

Tobirama turned his attention back to his brother, pressing his lips together to prevent a smirk when his affable mein dropped and he straightened. Hideshi leaned away from the power that was now radiating from Hashirama as he stood tall and proud, disapproval bringing a frown to his face. Tobirama did love it when Hashirama was forced to remind people just _why_ he was called the God of Shinobi.

“Our future village welcomes all shinobi who are willing to work towards peace, no matter their background or beliefs. You would do well to remember that, Hyuuga.”

For a moment, Tobirama thought Hideshi would argue, or simply stalk off in a snit. Eventually, sense won out - The Hyuuga needed this just as badly as the Senju and Uchiha, after all - and bowed to Hashirama. “Of course, Lord Senju, please forgive me -”

“Kaori, no!” Tobirama sighed at the interruption when a ninken puppy dashed through the still-open door, yapping and tripping over her own feet. A gangly pre-teen was hot on her heels, and just behind him a young boy who resembled Arachi Taeko too closely to be anybody but her younger brother followed. 

Kaori darted to the left just before the Inuzuka boy could nab her and ran right between Hashirama’s legs. He stumbled and his arms pinwheeled dramatically, and Tobirama had to resist rolling his eyes at the obvious attempt to dispel the awe Hashirama had inspired in the people around him with his speech before reaching out to steady him. Hashirama always did prefer to lead through diplomacy and generally abhorred using his physical power to keep people in line. It was both his greatest strength and greatest weakness as a leader, in Tobirama’s opinion.

Kaori wove her way through the various high-ranking shinobi in the room, most of them looking more amused than annoyed, before coming to a stop at Hinata’s feet. She put her paws on her shins and made a pitiful whining sound, ignoring her huffing partner as he attempted to politely make his way through the crowd, his Arachi friend close behind him.

“Oh, Kaori, hello,” Hinata said, turning away from Taeko and Shikamaru to bend down and pick up the puppy, who proceeded to wiggle in happiness and bark. Hinata laughed and kissed the top of her head, and Tobirama had the odd sensation of being jealous of a dog. He made a mental note to write the jeweler Hashirama and recommended last week and ask for an update on when his commission would be ready.

“Kaori!” the boy scolded when he got close, cheeks bright red with embarrassment as the adults chuckled around them and Niko’s laughter echoed in the hall. “Auntie told us to wait outside.”

“Yes, I believe you were _both_ supposed to wait outside,” Taeko intoned, glaring at her brother (Seto? Seigo? Yes, that was it) who had sidled up behind him.

He scuffed his foot on the floor. “Sorry, big sister,” he mumbled.

“Hey, kid,” Shikamaru greeted, nodding towards the Inuzuka boy, whose cheeks darkened further under his attention. Tobirama glanced at Madara, who was ignoring the conversation going on around him about the possible location of the village and staring at the group surrounding Hinata and Shikamaru with more than a little discontent.

The Inuzuka and Arachi boy were both laughing at something Shikamaru had said, and even Taeko was smiling slightly. The woman usually only smiled when she came across someone who could give her a run for her money on the battlefield. Tobirama knew from unfortunate experience.

Come to think of it, Taeko _was_ standing pretty close to Shikamaru and was even leaning towards him enough that their arms were brushing. Tobirama filed the situation away as ammunition against Madara (who was now outright sulking) the next time he became annoying and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

After all, they had a peace treaty to create and a village to build.


End file.
